Kalibar
by lightning bird
Summary: Somes to preserve the present, you have to save the past.
1. Prologue: The Attempt

**_Kalibar_**

_A/N - this takes place in an AU where they've dumped Clarence, Fox is on his feet, Chuckie is underfoot, and they still haven't found the dimensional keys._

**Prologue: The Attempt**

Avocato was exhausted.

No. He had left exhaustion behind ages ago. He was completely numb and running on autopilot. It had been three days since he'd slept, two since he'd eaten or even sat down. He could not remember the last time he had seen his quarters. With his first officer back on Tera Con Prime recovering from exposure to crassa lily spores, this deployment had been particularly trying. Throw in five days of almost non-stop battle with the Sitronu fleet, and he had good reason for his fatigue.

He knew he would have to sleep soon or risk collapsing, but there so much to do. Had Nikos been here, he would not be given any choice but to rest, and he could have done so knowing that both he and the _Kalibar_ were in competent hands. At least when they got back to Tera Con Prime, he'd have the only person in this whole blighted organization that he trusted back at his side. Until then, there was damage control, casualty lists, a ship to get repaired, and no executive officer he trusted enough to get the job done.

The engagement had been brutal with heavy casualties on both sides, but the Sitronu battle fleet had been effectively wiped out. They had won. He had kept his word and delivered once again. Another victory, another planetary system for the Lord Commander's empire . . . collection . . . toy box . . .

He wondered if there was a word that could capture how deeply he despised the Lord Commander before chasing the thought away. At least he was still allowed independent command.

At least out here in deep space, he could pretend he wasn't enslaved.

He was confident none of what he felt showed as he reentered the _Kalibar_'s battlebridge. While not very large, it had all the instruments needed to control the _Kalibar_ and conduct a battle simultaneously. This room had been his home – or cage – for the past ten solar days. Now it was crowded with officers and technicians, all of them working to get the wounded flagship back to the safety of her fleet.

"General on the bridge!"

"Damage report, Lieutenant Commander Yig."

The pear-shaped Chundu saluted hastily. By their very natures, Chundu lived in a steady state of anxiety. Without Nikos here to act as a buffer between the supreme military leader of the Lord Commander's empire and the rest of the _Kalibar_'s command crew, Yig's nervousness had catapulted to levels just short of paralyzing, but it managed well enough. Resisting the desire to cross his arms, Avocato forced himself to be patient and not snap as Yig delivered the bad news.

"General Avocato, we've sustained heavy damage to decks nineteen through twenty-six on the starboard side, including the lightfold engine. Shields are down to thirty percent. Forward battery reports the main turret has sustained major damage and will require a space dock to -"

"General Avocato, we have incoming off the starboard bow!" the young Hishin ensign at the scanning station cried. "Six smaller Scoti ships, probably fighters, and . . . sir, I don't recognize this last vessel's signature and there's nothing in the database to match."

"Battle stations!" barked Avocato, all fatigue forgotten as instinct took over and he plunged back into action. "Helm, get us the hell out of here! Send a distress pulse to the fleet and notify Tera Con Prime we're heavily damaged and under attack."

"They must have been hiding behind one of Sitronu's moons!" Yig deduced, wasting time and energy as alarms sounded throughout the ship.

Why did that matter _now?_ The only thing Avocato cared about was saving his ship and the lives onboard. The why's and how's could wait. "Alert all functional batteries to open fire the moment they're in range," ordered Avocato. "Divert all available power to the starboard shields. Helm, report."

"Sir, lightfold engines are not responding. Switching to back-up and maneuvering thrusters."

"General, those ships have the right signature for Scotia Majoran, but they're a different build from any fighters on record," called the ensign, glued to his station. "Heavily armed and shielded, possible variants on their Nitech fighters. Last ship . . . seems to be automated or remotely controlled, though there are life readings onboard. My best guess is it's some sort of modified drill or . . . mining equipment."

"Scoti?" Avocato frowned, his heart racing as he rushed across the bridge to stare at the display. Six small ships kept formation around a larger one. "Seal the bridge! Prepare to repel boarders!"

The security guard at the door opened a locker and began handing out weapons to the officers. Avocato buckled the heavy gun belt over his uniform belt automatically, issuing orders for preparation the whole while.

As if whining could argue them away, Yig wondered, "General, why would the Scoti attack? We have no standing hostilities with them."

"We do now," snapped Avocato. "Why aren't those batteries firing?"

It was a nightmare to stand and watch helplessly as the small cluster of dots drew closer and closer. This was the worst part of being in high command – waiting for other people to act when all he wanted to do was be out there on the front leading the assault himself. The risk was equaled only by the exhilaration. As he watched, the batteries managed to eliminate one of the fighters, but it took everything they had and then there was no time left. In a sharp voice Avocato yelled,

"Put me on shipwide speakers! All hands, we have incoming! Seal all containment hatches! Brace for impact!"

Men, equipment, and tools went flying as the unknown ship collided with the _Kalibar_. Breach alarms blared and the lights went out a few long moments. Emergency backups filled the battlebridge with an eerie glow, augmented by the instrument panels. Avocato crawled to his feet, shoving past the terrified technicians and hauling the Hishin officer at the scanners back to his station.

"Report!"

"Shields are down. Power levels are dropping rapidly. Life support on auxiliary power." The young ensign ignored the orange blood pouring from a cut on his head. "Sir, the ship has penetrated the hull at deck twenty-one and . . ." He looked up at Avocato in horror. "It's activated. Sir. They're going to drill straight through the _Kalibar_."

He could sense the vibration of the device boring through his ship. No. He knew they weren't here for the _Kalibar_.

They were here for him.

And they didn't care who got in their way.

Their hatred he could understand. He was the instrument of destruction, the front, the face of conquest in the name of the Lord Commander. General Avocato was the one who gave the orders and led the troops. He was the despised, the destroyer of worlds, the one being in the universe who had wiped out more lives than some diseases. Their hatred he expected and could understand, and he did not blame the people who hated him. What he couldn't understand was – _why the Scoti?_ He had never waged war on them. They weren't Sitronu allies. Formidable warriors, yes, and he and the Lord Commander had privately discussed the possibility of persuading them to join the empire. Why would they attack the _Kalibar_? Why did they want him dead?

"Sir, the fighters have launched torpedoes at almost point-blank range. We have a spread of ten coming in. Our shields won't hold."

"Brace for impact," Avocato ordered.

Silence reigned on the battlebridge as every being present strained their senses to figure out what was happening. There was a faint series of explosions like _Ptoom!_ that sounded throughout the _Kalibar_ in rapid succession as the torpedoes hit, shaking the ship with new explosions. There followed a sensation of a wave passing over and through them, like riding an ocean swell, and then . . . nothing. The guns fell silent. Everything stopped. Only the heavy-duty shielding of the battlebridge had saved them, but for how long?

"Sir, they've released a sonic pulse that's nothing like I –aaaaaagh!"

The ensign collapsed at his station even as he reached to slap his headset off his ears. A sickening chime passed through the frame of the _Kalibar_. Avocato hissed, his ears flattening instinctively as he recognized the sound. He'd heard it only once before, and in a situation not unlike this, but it had been enough.

The Scoti had a Death Knell.

It was a weapon of last resort, so hideous and destructive that it had been universally banned. Not even the Lord Commander would allow them to be used – they were too messy in his opinion. The impulse it generated would literally cook all organic material from the inside out. The only mercy was that it moved at the speed of sound and death was almost instantaneous.

Avocato knew what he'd find before he eased the ensign back off the scanners. The Hishin ensign was dead, his limp arms dropping off the panels of his station.

"That was a Death Knell. They just killed the whole crew," stated Avocato, unaware his nose and ears were bleeding. Even that muffled echo of the sound had effected them. His voice sounded hollow. No one moved or spoke. They just stood in shock.

"Lieutenant Commander," he continued, knowing there was just one action left to them, "check if the auto-destruct is still online."

Yig pressed a hand to its head, coming back smeared with white fluid. The Chundu twitched and swallowed and almost stumbled to the engineering station. "Y-yessir, General Avocato. Still online. Sir," Yig finished helplessly, knowing what was next.

Controlling the urge to grimace, Avocato stepped over to the engineering station and entered a series of numbers he truly never thought he'd need. He'd never lost a command before, never lost a crew. If he could, he would rob these Scoti assassins of their final prize.

And, if he could, their lives.

"Auto-destruct sequence engaged," said the computer.

"You're going to blow up the ship?" breathed one of the technicians. She swallowed and added, "Sir?"

Avocato looked at the Hooblot and quietly said, "The hull is breached. The crew is dead. We can't run. We can't fight. None of us is going to live past today, crewman. Would you rather die on their terms or ours?" Calm and controlled, he turned and pressed a button on the engineering panel. "_Kalibar_, identify General Avocato of House Cato, Supreme Commander of Tera Con Prime military forces. Command code zero-zero-zero-supreme. Commence auto-destruct of dreadnaught _Kalibar _on my order. Order as follows: Destruct. Destruct. Destruct. . . _Kalibar_ destruct."

"Command received," was the emotionless reply. "Countdown initiated."

He closed his eyes for a long moment. How many more lives did this add to his tally?

They stood and stared, not knowing what to feel or think or do as the computer silently wound down to their end. Avocato drew his gun and pointed towards the wall opposite the main doors. "The Scoti are going to come through that wall any moment now. We can let them take our lives, or we can make them pay. I'm not going down without a fight. Who's with me?"

Yig raised the gun it carried, looking to rally the scant handful of crew and officers. "For Eternity!"

"For Lord Commander!"

Avocato alone was unmoved and did not join in the battle cry. He was not here for eternity or any megalomaniacal dreams of conquest or for a tyrant bent on death. He was here because he had no choice.

Still, he was their leader, and he would lead them through this last forlorn hope.

They were good men. They did not disappoint.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Monday

**Chapter One: Welcome to Monday **

"Uh, Dad, we got a problem!"

Since 'Captain' Gary Goodspeed was already in a full-pitched battle with the controls of the _Crimson Light_, Little Cato's announcement was neither 1) surprising nor 2) welcome right now. Their wild and rather desperate search for the dimensional keys had been rudely interrupted when they had been swallowed by a Temporal Worm of epic proportions. They had appeared . . . god knew when in the midst of a cosmic storm or whirlpool or some sort of nasty trick of gravity. Whatever the cause, it was making a mess for navigation and definitely did _not_ have their best interests in mind and turned piloting into a wrestling match.

"On a scale of one to ten, Spider Cat!"

"Uh, about a nine," ventured Little Cato, then weakly added, "plus."

"Tell it to take a number and get in line!" he shouted above the din of alarms and the crew's frantic attempts to get the ship under control. This mess definitely registered in the 9.4-9.5 range. Without Clarence on board there was one less pair of hands to help keep things working – not that he'd done much, but at moments like this, they could feel the loss. At least Fox had mostly recovered from having been shot by his adopted father and was back in action, albeit not exceeding second gear most of the time. "AVA, get the stabilizers back online stat!"

"Debris field ahead!" cried Nightfall. "Metal, plastic, and organics. Radiation and gravity readings are all over the map. Looks like there was a battle here. Ash, silence those alarms!"

"I'm trying!" Ash snapped, fighting to get a handle on damage control. "Every time I lock one down, something else goes wrong!"

"Forward shields to maximum!" ordered Gary. "Hold on!"

The _Crimson Light_ shuddered as it plowed through a small magnetic eddy that had drawn in random bits of metal – and everything attached. The shields held, but not without protest, and Ash let out a little squeak as a few sparks escaped the damage control panel.

"Man, I hate Mondays," whined Fox, holding on for dear life.

Nightfall looked up from her screens in sudden terror. "Gary, pull up!"

"Craaaaaap!" he exclaimed, yanking the controls back as hard as he could, his voice rising in a strained crescendo as the _Crimson Light_ sheered away from an irregular, twisted mass of metal and plastic that had once been a Sitronu minesweeper. The racing ship lost a few layers of red pigment against the debris, but shot past the wreck into a clear patch of space.

"Sweet pajamas, that was close. Anybody hurt?" called Gary, slumping over the controls. Like the rest of them, he was panting at the momentary reprieve.

"I am!" KVN announced dramatically.

"Anybody we care about hurt?" he amended, ignoring the robot and the sparks sputtering out from KVN's damaged arm. There were grunts and groans to the negative. Gary rested his head back a moment, collecting himself and the energy to tackle this unexpected situation.

"We're in a battlefield!" Little Cato stood on the chair at the navigator's station and pointed at the main screen. Against the backdrop of a gaseous ringed planet was a wedge-shaped ship dominating the horizon. Ion fires burned on its laser-scarred surface and glowing clouds of gas and debris filled the void around it, streaming out like the tail of a comet and making for a hellish scene. As they watched a small explosion erupted in the bow of the battleship, sending up more fragments. "I know that ship out there. The one that's burning. It's the _Kalibar_. It's my dad's first flagship right after he was appointed second in command of the empire."

"You're sure of that?" questioned Fox, breaking the surprised silence that followed this announcement.

Little Cato shot him a hard look. "I've been on it!"

"Holy crap. What year does that make it now?" asked Gary. "AVA? HUE?"

"We are ten years in the past," said the ship's AI.

HUE picked himself up off the floor and steadied himself on his stubby legs. "Little Cato is correct. That is the Tera Con dreadnought _Kalibar_, flagship of General Avocato and capital ship of the Lord Commander's deep space fleet. According to my records, it and its escorts were ambushed and destroyed on this date in what was ultimately ruled a successful engagement against the Sitronu fleet."

Little Cato was almost dancing with impatience. "There's a lot more to it than that," he insisted. "Gary, my dad was the only one from it to survive."

He frowned, twisting in his seat to look back at his crew in general and his son in particular. "How's that possible, kiddo? There must have been -" He broke off, having absolutely no idea of how many beings would serve aboard a ship so huge, but it must have been, "-a crapton of people on there. How'd he get off of it? What happened to the crew?"

Little Cato resumed his seat. "Dad never talked much about it. He said he was rescued, but I heard stuff, especially after . . . after," he repeated, looking down as some shocking realization hit. Gary could practically see his adopted son shove the memories aside for future processing. Swallowing, Little Cato took a deep breath and continued. "He destroyed the ship himself. He said he was really badly hurt, but by the time I saw him again back on Tera Con Prime, he'd mostly recovered. What was weird was he said that the Lord Commander was glad he blew up the ship."

There was a moment of absolute silence, and then Nightfall gasped and pointed, "That thing's about to _blow up_?"

"Oh, my crap," breathed Gary, turning back to the main screen. His eyes grew wide with realization, and a plan sprang to life, fully formed and ready to go. "If Avocato's on that thing, we've gotta get him off it _now!"_

_"__What?"_ breathed Nightfall. "Gary, that's insane! We know he'll survive!"

"Yeah – because we're the ones who are going to save him! AVA, scan that ship! How long has she got?"

"Scanning. Self-destruct has been initiated and critical meltdown will be achieved in approximately five minutes," she replied with a calm that was downright annoying.

"It's too dangerous!" insisted Nightfall.

He looked back at her. "It's Avocato."

She frowned, and there was a smoldering look in her eyes. "From ten years ago! He doesn't know you!"

Gary grinned as he gunned the _Crimson Light_ forward. "Doesn't matter. I know him." Despite Nightfall's protests, Gary rose and ordered, "Take over. Get us as close as possible. Fox, you've got navigation. Ash, HUE, AVA, I need you to pinpoint any Ventrexian life readings. Spider Cat, with me."

"Scan for the battlebridge," ordered Little Cato, jumping to his feet. "It's centrally located and has super-heavy shielding. He'll be there."

"What should I do?" called KVN as the crew rushed about.

As the doors to the bridge slid closed behind him and Little Cato, Gary snapped, "Die horribly."


	3. Chapter 2: Grab and Go

**Chapter Two: Grab and Go**

By the time they had reached the docking bay, the _Crimson Light_ was dangerously close to the burning dreadnought. Little Cato donned his helmet and Gary activated his own suit apparatus even as he checked the tether attached to his son's belt.

"Hey, Dad?" asked Little Cato softly, letting Gary fuss.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For doing this. For him."

He raised his fist and Gary answered with his own in a quick bump, giving and getting reassurance and a bit of hype.

"It's for you, too." Gary paused as AVA opened the airlock, double checking to be sure the laser gun on his belt was secure. For a brief moment they looked through the glowing plasma shield that maintained the ship's atmosphere with the bay door open. "You know he won't quite be the dad you know, right?"

"I know. He won't be your friend, either," Little Cato replied. "Not yet."

"Yeah, well, so long as he's cranky."

He could hear the grin in Little Cato's voice. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

"The _Kalibar_'s battlebridge has been breached," said AVA as she and Nightfall fought to keep the ship steady against the waves of radiation and super-heated gases being bled by the _Kalibar_ as she died. "There is one Ventrexian life form present and two – no, make that one Chundu. Also present are multiple Scoti life readings. There are no life readings on the _Kalibar_ itself."

"Let's go!" called Gary, activating his booster boot jets. With Little Cato zooming alongside him, they dipped and dodged around the wreckage of a ship that had been burned and twisted almost beyond recognition. There was no relative direction in space, but years of working to repair satellites and marker beacons served Gary well now, because he was long past the disorientation many people experienced when in zero gravity. Every direction was up, every direction was down, and it took a lot of experience and focus not to get lost even when you were aiming for something as big and obvious as a burning dreadnought.

"Scans indicate there's a firefight going on," AVA provided. "Proceed with caution."

Said Little Cato wryly, "Sounds like my dad."

"Be ready to yank us back full throttle, AVA," ordered Gary.

"Ready to yank your chain, aye," she answered smartly.

They could feel the heat radiating off the _Kalibar_ and Gary suddenly understood why none of the crew survived. It was like flying into an inferno.

"Guys, there is literally a tunnel drilled through this ship," called Ash. "There's a really weird ship in there that ate right through all the way through the battlebridge. These Scoti _really_ wanted to get to him. Fly up one level toward those bent gun turrets, then it's straight ahead. Can't miss it. You've got a clear shot."

"The hell is going on here?" questioned Fox over the open comm.

Little Cato answered instantly, having put the pieces together. "It's an assassination attempt. A lot of people want my dad dead, back then and now."

"Fly faster, kiddo," ordered Gary. "How we gonna get him out?"

"I can hack the doors. I know . . . I know Dad's personal codes."

"Why you know your old man's codes?" demanded Nighfall in astonishment.

"He told me," Little Cato replied, his voice full of pride at his father's foresight.

"He knew you'd be coming to save him," Gary realized quietly.

The simple statement gave Little Cato pause, though he never slowed down. "Y-yeah. I guess he did."

Gary shook his head in admiration. He had to give it to Avocato – he knew how to plan and he knew how to survive and he never wasted an opportunity. Still trailing their tethers, Gary and Little Cato found the tunnel Ash had discovered. It bored straight to the _Kalibar_'s heart like a bullet wound or some gaping mouth ready to swallow them, a jagged pit lit only by ion fires and sparks. Debris and swirled about and slow-moving smudges of gas and smoke curled up from its depths. Gary would have said it looked like the entrance to hell, but in truth he'd seen worse places to be. Without hesitation, they plunged in.

"Some sort of drill has gone through the ship and penetrated the bridge. Plasma fields sealed the breach it made. If you open the blast doors, you'll kill everyone inside the bridge," Nightfall insisted. "They still have atmosphere in there."

"Not my dad," insisted Little Cato, corkscrewing to avoid a chunk of blasted medical equipment. "His uniform is a shocktog. It'll protect him long enough for us to get back to the _Crimson Light_."

"No wonder he was so stinkin' hard to kill," bitched Fox under his breath, clearly not meaning to be heard by all and sounding as if he'd given it serious thought.

Gary had zero clue of what they were talking about, but he gathered General Avocato was ready for whatever the universe saw fit to throw at him. Typical Avocato. Hell, he was about to blow his own ship to smithereens and take his would-be killers along for the ride. That took some serious moxie, which Gary knew Avocato had in aplenty. And speaking of nerve . . .

He glanced at the young Ventrexian flying alongside him at such breakneck speed. That Little Cato was confident his father would survive this mess was evident. What took Gary's breath away was his son's determination and the sheer faith he put in his father's instincts to survive long enough for Little Cato to get there. Small wonder Avocato had been willing to move heaven and earth to get this child back. Gary understood how his friend would have done anything to free him, to get him back and keep him safe, because Gary knew perfectly well that he'd go as far or farther himself.

"HUE, time," ordered Gary.

"Three minutes, ten seconds remaining."

The drill ship - a huge, bulky beast of a thing – filled the hole it had bored, but to either side the corridors and rooms of the _Kalibar_ spread out. Little Cato waved Gary to follow him to the left. They braked just inside a hallway as they came to a set of massive – and massively heavy – blast doors. Little Cato immediately pounced on the control panel and got to work opening the doors.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Nightfall suddenly yelled over the comms.

"Guys, what's happening?" Gary shouted.

"Scoti fighters are trying to stop us. They must have picked up our transmissions," HUE replied, ever calm.

"AVA, drop the tethers," ordered Nightfall. "Gary, I have to move the ship. Get Avocato, get out of the tunnel, and I'll get you. I promise."

"Roger that!"

"I suggest you pick up the pace."

"Oh, ya think, HUE?" He looked to Little Cato. The kid was so focused on hacking the blast doors that he'd missed every word. Suddenly an ecstatic little whoop of, "Got it!" rang out and Little Cato pumped his fist. "No time to bleed out the air, I'm venting the bridge."

"Do it, Spider Cat!"

He smashed the last button home. Lights flashed and Gary leaped, pushing his son aside and bracing them both against the mangled metal as the battlebridge depressurized. Debris, corpses, equipment went soaring out, sucked out by the sudden exchange of vacuum and atmosphere as the multiple layers of doors slid open. Inside was a chaos of lights and bodies as the trappings of civilized space travel – artificial gravity, recycled air, and simulated daylight – were torn away in a rush. One corner of the bridge was a mass of laser damage and scorch marks – this was where Avocato had made his stand against the Scoti assassins. Gary freed the tether from Little Cato's belt before detaching his own and drawing his blaster. Kicking off the wall, they made a beeline for the corner.

"There! Dad! There he is!"

Knocked unconscious when the doors had opened, Avocato had fallen in the corner, bleeding and burned. To Gary's eye, the teal Ventrexian seemed to shimmer in the _Kalibar_'s garish emergency lighting, and he realized a plasma field encased Avocato. Shocktog. Right. Avocato drifted just off the floor, the lifeless forms of his Chundu defenders floating away. Ruthlessly, Gary shoved the bodies of dead Scoti out of their way, clearing a path.

"Spider Cat, let's grab and go!"

In zero gravity, Little Cato had no difficulty lifting his father. Gary spared a swift glance at Avocato and suppressed the urge to shudder at the sight of blood and burns. Avocato had been shot multiple times at close range, and someone had been at him with a bladed weapon. Even though Gary knew his friend _should_ live, there was no denying he was in for a rough recovery. Little Cato seized Avocato around the waist, passing his arms through his father's gun belt to secure him.

"Got 'em! His suit is damaged," Little Cato said tightly, clutching his father close to his chest. "He must have taken a lot of fire. We gotta move or he'll suffocate. There's only about three minutes of oxygen left with this suit."

"That's more time than this ship has."

They kicked off, careful of the debris and their burden, picking their way back through that jagged, gaping maw. The fires were growing and the integrity of the ship was increasingly compromised.

"Someone prep the recovery pod and get us some way of moving him from the docking bay," ordered Gary, grimacing at the heat. They were going to get toasted if they lingered too long. "Stay close, kiddo."

He let his son go first, keeping a sharp eye out for any floating wreckage that might strike him or block his way out. In those few moments on the battlebridge, the fires had spread and the hole penetrating through the _Kalibar_ had partially collapsed. It was still enough for them to get through, though more than once Gary had to shoot through fallen decks or blast objects out of Little Cato's route.

"Almost there and coming in hot," called Little Cato.

"We're getting back to your – _dammit!" _snarled Nightfall as the _Crimson Light_ was forced to sheer off once again, pursued by Scoti fighters.

Confident she would shake the attackers, Gary focused on Little Cato and getting out. He had just called out a warning as he aimed his gun again, and he was so intent on what was ahead that he failed to check what might be behind . . .

Just shy of escaping the pit, something clamped around his ankle, yanking him back. Gary twisted, expecting to be tangled in some cables or snagged on a fragment of broken plating. To his everlasting shock, he was faceplate-to-faceplate with one of the Scoti assassins _and_ the assassin's laser boltcaster, which had to be first cousins with that super-giant Infinity Guard laser they'd met back before the earth had been destroyed. Gary had almost left one gaping maw, only to be confronted by another, even more deadly one, and he let out a manly yelp of terror. The Scoti was nearly twice his size and many times his strength, though in zero gravity that didn't actually amount to much. Speed and maneuverability were what determined the outcome of a dust-up in space.

"Dad!" cried Little Cato.

"What the hell, dickweed?" Gary screamed, not realizing he did so. "Point that cannon somewhere else! Spider Cat, get out of here! Go! Go!"

"Out of my way, humanoid trash!" bellowed the Scoti over the comm channel, trying to move around him to aim. "You're not my target! I just want the Ventrexian!"

He tried to shove Gary aside, but Gary laid hold of his arm and held on for all he was worth, fouling the Scoti's shot. "That's my best friend and our son, you son of a bitch! You'd shoot a little kid?"

"If I have to!" yelled the Scoti, who seemed to have one volume. "I'm here to kill the general and anyone who gets in my way! Like you!"

"Well I'm here to save his ass and kick yours!" Gary replied with a bravado that only existed in hindsight, struggling to keep the Scoti from bringing that cannon to bear.

"Then you can die with him!"

Lasers spat from the boltcaster. Gary twisted, horrified, but the beams went just wide of Little Cato and Avocato's retreating forms. He turned back, so far beyond furious that he didn't have a word for what he felt.

"Gary! Cato! Get in the clear!" cried Nightfall over the comm. "We're coming to you _now!"_

While it could be a struggle to move quickly in zero gravity, Gary had the advantage of booster boots and the Scoti himself for leverage. He used both at once, activating the boosters even as he kicked the assassin, knocking the Scoti away as he rocketed free of the _Kalibar_. He could see Little Cato ahead of him and called,

"Coming at you from behind, Spider Cat!"

Little Cato glanced back and let out a cry of alarm. "Dad! Look out!"

Something slammed into Gary, propelling him forward. He looked down and in the reddish-gold glow of the _Kalibar_'s burning hulk, he saw two beefy arms clamped around his middle. The Scoti assassin. Great. This guy didn't know when to give up, let alone how. Gary twisted free, but the Scoti clung to his wrist. Beyond this space limpet, the _Kalibar_ shuddered as flashes of white-hot light came from deep within: the lightfold engine was exploding. When it went, everything for a few million miles would go with it. They had seconds, if that . . .

"Got you!"

The _Crimson Light_ swept overhead, her bay door opened as she scooped up her wayward crewmen and their two refugees. It happened too quickly for Gary to see – one moment he was in space, the next he was swallowed whole and slammed against the far wall of the loading bay with one Scoti and two Ventrexians piled on top of him.

"We're on! You got us! Go! Go! Go!" he called.

_"__Spooling engines! Lightfold engaged!"_


	4. Chapter 3: Anxiety and Adrenalin

**Chapter Three: Anxiety and Adrenalin **

There was a brief sense of unbeing as the _Crimson Light_ sped away from the battlefield and the death throes of the _Kalibar_ at impossible speeds. Gravity, light, and air returned to the loading bay, and with those things came hearing and touch and awareness, shouts and blood and fear.

"I've got to turn off his suit!" Little Cato cried, completely unaware he did so. Loosening his hold on Avocato's gun belt, he grabbed his father's wrist and the control for the field encasing him. Avocato lost the sheen of the plasma field that had kept him alive so far. "Come on, Dad! Breathe! You've gotta breathe! _Please!"_

That last plea came out as a desperate whisper. Little Cato leaned over his father, frantically shaking him by the shoulders. A ragged, labored sound rewarded the younger Cato as Avocato struggled to draw in a breath, then another. He let out a happy shout as Gary surged to his feet, hastily yanking off his helmet and drawing his blaster as he kicked free of his unwelcome hitchhiker. His hand did not so much as tremble as he aimed directly at the Scoti assassin. It took a moment for the Scoti to realize he was alive still, and when he did, he snatched up his weapon and tried to lunge forward, past Gary and at his helpless target.

Gary shot him at almost point-blank range.

The scent of ozone filled the air from the blast. Though his armored space suit protected him from the brunt of the blast, getting shot is getting shot and the Scoti crumbled, gasping and stunned, but conscious. He tried to grip the boltcaster, but his three fingers wouldn't close yet. A moment later the door opened and Fox, Ash, and Nightfall rushed to the loading bay.

"Fox, get Avocato to the medbay," snapped Gary, intent on the assassin. "Spider Cat, go with. Both of you stay with him. Ash, Nightfall, on me."

The two women joined him as Little Cato helped maneuvered Avocato into Fox's arms. Nightfall kept her gun on the Scoti while Ash, her agitation evident, floated in the air at Gary's side.

"Drop it," ordered Nightfall, not even close to messing around.

When the Scoti didn't immediately obey, she shot him again.

He screamed in pain, collapsing. With undisguised hate, he watched as Fox rushed through the doors with Avocato's limp form in his arms. Blood stained the floor where the Ventrexian had lain, and bloody footprints marked the route taken.

"You . . . you have no idea what he's done," gasped the Scoti. "General Avocato is a _monster!"_

"The only monster I see is the one that was going to shoot my son," Gary hissed right back. He kicked the boltcaster well away.

"He destroyed my whole civilization!"

"Then who just tried to blast _us_ into smithereens?" demanded Nightfall hotly. She scooped up the fallen boltcaster and slung it over her shoulder. "They looked like a pack of Scoti to me." She looked to Gary and deliberately avoided names. "We're a full sector away from where we were, Captain. The _Kalibar_ blew up and took everything in Ziga Turi's outer system with it, and one of the system's stars has destabilized. It'll probably go nova in the next year or so, so nice going there, pal." Her eyes narrowed as she regarded their prisoner. "We've got to disarm him completely."

"Ash, get his armor off," ordered Gary. "We need him starkers ASAP."

Miss Graven shuddered at the notion. "What? Uh, ew!"

Gary went for the low blow. "That white tux I told you I was wearing to the prom? It has gold lamé trim and cummerbund."

"What?" A shudder ran through the young girl, and she glowed black and purple and furious. Her voice rose in a crescendo of fury. "I told you my jewelry was _silver!" _

"And I forgot to order flowers."

The sound of metal being torn and crushed filled the air along with Ash's screams. Cracks appeared across the Scoti's armor. A moment later the space suit and weapons shattered before being burned away completely by Ash's wrath, leaving a very naked and startled green alien assassin lying on the floor of the bay in a small pile of grit.

"AVA, scan him for anything that doesn't belong in Scoti anatomy," ordered Nightfall briskly. "Bombs, weapons, poison capsules, transmitters, anything."

"Scanning," said the AI, for once not giving them sass. "You'll want to punch out his front right molar. It contains a transmitter."

"With pleasure," she replied, drawing her fist back.

"His right, not yours," corrected AVA a moment later as the Scoti reeled from the blow.

"I know. I just wanted to hit him again."

One broken tooth later, AVA declared his transmitter deactivated.

"Anything else you'd like to share with us, threat-wise?" asked Nightfall, spoiling for a showdown.

"No," muttered the defeated assassin, unable to look at any of them.

"Gary, Fox and Little Cato require assistance," HUE called from the bridge. Gary looked up sharply, torn.

"We can handle nature boy," said Nightfall, jerking her chin for him to go. "You go help them."

"Thanks." He hesitated, then turned to the Scoti, the rage he'd contained thus far bubbling to the surface. "One more thing." He rarely gave in to his anger – he was rarely angry at all – but it felt really good to haul back with his robotic arm and slug the assassin across the jaw, knocking him flat again. Gary pointed to where Fox had carried off Avocato. "_He's_ the only one that gets to call me humanoid trash. Nightfall, Ash, take no crap and call if you need me."

The stench of fresh blood filled the hall, and bloody smears and splashes covered the floor. The footprints made a grim path to the _Crimson Light_'s small sickbay, but he ran every step of the way. Avocato lay unmoving on the table, a hideous, mangled sight, and both boys were busy trying to staunch the flow of blood from the stabs and slashes on Avocato's torso and leg.

"Dad, grab us some sealant," snapped Little Cato. "We need at least three tubes."

_At least three_, thought Gary in desperation as he yanked open the supply cabinet to find the tubes of medgel. Three was all they had. Getting Fox back on his feet after Clarence had shot him had exhausted their supplies, and they had left Darga Spaceport in such haste that they hadn't restocked anything.

"Fox first," ordered the young Ventrexian in sharp tones, and Gary knew his kid was channeling his father and everything General Avocato had taught him about control, self-control, and keeping control when the situation demanded it. It was a good thing, too, because the tension was so high that if one of them broke right now, they'd all panic. There was no time for gloves or cleaning his hands or even taking off his jacket. Yanking the cap off the tube, Gary carefully and quickly applied the thick gel to the long and deep slash reaching diagonally from Avocato's armpit to his waist, making sure to get as much in the wound as on it. Instantly the bleeding there stopped.

"My right hand next," said Little Cato.

Gary forced the last trace of sealant from the tube before Fox handed over the second one for him to finish filling in a deep stab wound. He knew from experience this goop could pretty much work miracles. It was the same stuff Avocato had used on him when the Lord Commander had ripped off Gary's arm. It stopped bleeding, sealed wounds, eased pain, sped healing, prevented infection, and minimized scarring all at once. What was more, it worked on just about anyone carbon-based, which was just about everyone in Gary's experience.

"We need more," insisted Little Cato when Gary squeezed the last drop of the gel onto a gash on Avocato's face. "Fox, grab his coat."

The Trivuulian didn't question, he just scooped up the discarded uniform coat from the pile of bloody clothes in the corner. Little Cato checked the cuffs, and Gary recognized the armored wrist braces he'd always known Avocato to wear worked into the lining of the coat. He knew the braces were akin to a utility belt, had seen Avocato employ the tools and equipment they contained time and again, and knew from personal experience that they held more of the same medical sealant.

"Three applications," said Little Cato, checking the levels. "It'll have to do."

"Get his leg," said Gary, "Then his chest. Any wounds on his back?"

Little Cato barked a laugh at the suggestion. "He'd never show them his back."

They covered the laser burns as well they could with the remaining gel and, working together, did their best to wipe away the drying blood from his fur, then cleaned and dressed a dozen smaller wounds – shrapnel, mostly. Throughout the process, Avocato never moved, never regained consciousness. All he did was breathe, and given the circumstances, that was enough for Gary.

Moving quickly, they placed Avocato into the recovery pod and set the controls for: _Ventrexian – male – adult - extreme trauma/shock. _Gary grimaced at the readings displayed. He wasn't a doctor, but even he knew they sucked. Still, the unit was Avocato's best bet for survival. It would continuously monitor him and administer whatever was needed now that the worst of the bleeding was under control. The units could even perform minor surgery. As he watched, delicate robotic arms inserted an IV line into Avocato's hand and affixed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. A collective sigh was released as the erratic readings gradually stabilized. They were low – too damned low – but they were stable.

For a protracted moment, they were silent as shock settled in upon them. Then Little Cato lifted his hands and looked at the blood covering them and his shirt. His father's blood. This had happened before.

Instinctively Gary put his arm around Little Cato's shoulders, pulling him close. Only now did the young Ventrexian start to respond to the whole situation. Gary could feel him trembling and struggling to keep from hyperventilating. A quick glance at Fox showed the Trivuulian was likewise going into shock over events. Even though Fox was twice his size, he was half his age, so Gary reached for him to pull him into the group hug, standing on his toes as he was enveloped from above and below.

"I think he'll be okay. He's gonna be okay. You guys did amazing," he said, his voice weak. He drew a shuddering breath, resisting his body's urge to stop or shake or flail around as events of the day crept up on him. This episode was definitely a record breaker in terms of anxiety and adrenaline.

A faint whine escaped Little Cato and he turned his face against Gary's chest as his emotions finally overwhelmed him and he gave in to tears. Shock, relief, terror, horror all came to the fore at once and could not be contained. Fox stepped back to allow his friend space, giving Gary a quick nod of understanding. Gary wrapped his arms around his adopted son and held him close and tight, slowly rocking him and stroking his back. Closing his eyes, Gary briefly tried to imagine this moment without someone to hug, and he knew he'd be utterly lost because as much comfort and assurance and love he gave, he received. It was as if Little Cato expressed what they both were feeling, and far more eloquently than Gary could have managed.

After a few minutes, Little Cato drew a final, shuddering breath and stepped back, pulling himself together and swiping at his nose and eyes. "Thanks, Dad."

With a smile, Gary hooked his arm around Little Cato and pulled him in close to press a quick kiss to his forehead. The orange Ventrexian gave a weak little laugh, but didn't protest. Instead he went and retrieved his helmet from where he'd thrown it in the corner and set it atop the pod.

"I gotta go check on our guest," announced Gary. He grimaced at the state of his hands and clothes, and stepped to the sink to wash off the blood. He'd clean his clothes later. "One or both of you stay here. We're going to keep guard on him until we're sure he's out of danger."

"What do you mean, guest?" wondered Little Cato.

Gary blinked, realizing Little Cato had been so intent on saving his father that he'd missed the arrival of the Scoti assassin. Knowing his son's taste for revenge and not wanting to feed it, Gary simply said, "We picked up a stray."

Fox, who had seen the Scoti and was also familiar with the Ventrexian's temperament, cottoned on quickly and said, "We'll stay here. We got a lot to clean up."

"Good. Remember, one of you stay with him all the time."


	5. chapter 4: Xenocides

**Chapter Four: Xenocides**

Mooncake was waiting for him outside the sickbay, chirruping in concern, and Gary took a long moment to snuggle the squishy green alien.

"Yeah, that was scary, buddy," he admitted, not sure which of them he was trying to comfort. "Like, super-scary. I think Mr. Whiskers just cashed in three more lives. Where's Nightfall now?"

Mooncake lead him to the _Crimson Light's_ small storage bay where Nightfall was waiting with Chuckie at her side. One of the storage rooms had been emptied and the naked Scoti now glared at them from behind electronic bars. Now that he wasn't fighting for his life or the life of his best friend, Gary got a look at the assassin. His first impression was this guy could have stepped off the cover of any cheesy comic book that called for an evil green alien. He fit every stereotype – bald, pointy ears, fangs, sharp eyebrows, three fingers, powerful build, snake eyes, clawed feet. All he needed was a tail and he'd be a perfect b-movie lizard man.

"I had to shoot him again," Nightfall reported calmly, sounding very self-satisfied and ignoring the grisly site Gary's blood-soaked clothes made. She stroked Chuckie's shaggy pink hair as she causally added, "I told him next time the gun won't be on stun."

"Sounds reasonable," said Gary, trying to sound tougher than he felt. It was kind of hard to be mean when Mooncake was bobbing around being adorable and Chuckie was on the prowl for a belly rub or any crumbs left on the floor, but then, he wasn't the one decorating the inside of an improvised cell. He gave their prisoner a hard look, asking, "So, what's your deal, pal?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" demanded the Scoti. Gary noticed he refrained from tagging 'humanoid trash' to the end of that statement, and felt a little smug.

"Because I'm the captain and I'm the one who decides if we kick you to the curb right here or somewhere with a breathable atmosphere." He gestured, surprised to realize he genuinely didn't care if the assassin complied or not. "So, talk or don't. Your choice, your problem, but it's real cold out today and you're not dressed for anything outside of a nudist colony."

He was rewarded with a hearty green scowl, but no argument. There wasn't much the Scoti could protest, all told.

The Scoti huffed a sigh. "You won't believe me, but I'm from the future."

Nightfall rolled her eyes, thoroughly unimpressed by this big reveal. "Welcome to the club. How far in the future?"

"Twenty solar years."

Her eyes narrowed sharply. "You figured out how to control temporal worms, didn't you?"

"To an extent. It's not exact. Sometimes it takes multiple attempts. But, yes. We planned on coming to a point in time where we knew General Avocato would be couldn't engage him directly, but we knew the Sitronu would ambush his fleet. We've been waiting here for the better part of a full cycle for the _Kalibar _to arrive."

"So, what's your deal?" pressed Gary.

"We're here to kill General Avocato before he can destroy my planet."

"Kanopis?" he wondered. He had the impression Kanopis had happened pretty late in Avocato's service to the Lord Commander. Besides, the Scoti didn't look anything like the beings he'd encountered on Kanopis . . . if they had even been real. Or natives. Phil and his pocket peepers had been decent, at least. Weird, but decent. Had Avocato destroyed another world?

It was odd to think of xenocide - the destruction of an alien race - in such bland turns, and it took all of Gary's compartmentalizing skills to even consider the subject dispassionately, especially when applied to his best friend. Gary knew that as the Lord Commander's second in command, Avocato was responsible for slaughtering billions. As a bounty hunter, he had called Mooncake a planet killer, but that title was just as applicable to Avocato himself. The Ventrexian took no pride in what he had done, but he never denied his responsibility. Gary knew he would think far worse of his friend if he himself had not wiped out several hundred ships of the Lord Commander's deep space fleet when he blew up the _Galaxy 1_'s lightfold engines, taking tens or even hundreds of thousands of lives. And then the whole not managing to save the earth from the breach thing. Not his fault, but still something he carried around everywhere.

There was a distinct and rather odd sense of detachment that accompanied such actions, and it was almost as if he had watched someone else do – or not do - those things. It was too big, too overwhelming and awful, to comprehend. Gary knew he had done his fair share of killing, intentional or not, but he believed his cause to be right and good and ongoing, and so he slept at night . . . most of the time. So while he could not condone General Avocato's actions, he could relate, and he would not judge when his own hands were so dirty. It was, perhaps, an overly simplistic view, but it worked for him. Through thick and thin and thinner and nothing, Avocato was his friend – and for the first time, it occurred to Gary that perhaps he was the only person alive who could understand the state of Avocato's conscience.

The Scoti frowned at this display of ignorance. "No. Scotia Majoran. He destroyed our entire planet and our outlying colonies. The only Scoti left are the ones who were off planet when the attack came."

"Why would he do that?" Gary asked carefully, needing to understand the intent and the motivation of the situation. He ignored the undignified bulk that was Chuckie as the huge flying beastie rolled over to scratch his back on the floor plates.

The Scoti snorted. "Because he's a psychotic murderer." At their combined glares, he changed his tune. "He had orders. Or so he said. Scotia Majoran had minimal interaction with the Tera Con empire until Avocato showed up unprovoked and wiped out my civilization."

"That you know of," Nightfall corrected with a smirk. "You weren't banking on us getting yanked back in time along with you."

"No," he snapped, unwittingly answering the unasked question. "And now everything has gone straight to hell, thanks to you. My crew is dead, I have no means of getting the worm back to my own time, and . . ."

"Avocato's still alive," she smiled.

"How could you put yourselves out to save that monster?" he demanded, punching the wall in frustration, an aggressive move that impressed no one.

"Monster to you, friend to me," said Gary. "He still has a lot to do for this universe."

The Scoti hesitated, frowning as he considered this statement and staring hard at Gary for a moment as if trying to remember something important. "He's a killer! A xenocide!"

"And you're so much better than that?" asked Gary, his anger leaking back. "What happened to the crew of the _Kalibar_? There must have been four or five thousand people on that ship alone. Don't they count?"

"An insignificant number of lives in comparison to Scotia Majoran!"

"And that makes it okay? Right. Answer the question," ordered Gary, refusing to be sidetracked.

"We . . . we obtained a Death Knell."

Gary frowned, unfamiliar with the weapon, but a quick look at his companion was answer enough. Nightfall drew back, her eyes wide as she let out a small sound of horror.

"He's no saint," she said sharply, jerking her thumb at the Scoti. Her tone sent Chuckie scrambling out the door. "Death Knells are banned by all civilized beings for a damned good reason. They work on microwaves and will pretty much explode your brain and cook you from the inside out. Nothing can survive a Death Knell, not even viruses or bacteria, they're too powerful. The fact that you even _had _one would be enough to condemn you, let alone using one."

"And you think General Avocato wouldn't have used one, given the chance?" hissed the Scoti.

"No," she snapped, done with him. "Avocato wouldn't need to."


	6. Chapter 5: History Lessen

**History Lessen**

"AVA," Gary called, pulling on his newly cleaned jacket as he stepped out of the refresher, "keep up a constant scan for temporal energy. Lizard man doesn't strike me as the kamikaze type. They had a plan to get back to their normal time and find everything hunky-dory and Avocato-free. If any temporal worms pop up, they're probably our ticket out of here. Or close enough that it won't matter and we can get back to tracking down dimensional keys." He sighed and gestured. "One half-baked plan after another."

"You've done more with less," she said, surprisingly sympathetic. Perhaps she sensed he was too bushed for her usual sass.

He smiled, anxiously running a hand through his still-damp hair. "Guess so. So, what's the deal with a Death Knell? What makes them so godawful besides the obvious?"

"They were developed by scientists of the former Inci Empire as a means of aggressive colonization." As she spoke, she projected a hologram of a sinister-looking sphere split into sections held together by a central core. It reminded Gary of fish bones. "Their intent was to wipe out indigenous populations to allow the Inci to take over, however they proved too effective at wiping out living organisms and rendered multiple planets completely lifeless and uninhabitable. They were weaponized and used by the Inci for several years until the empire was abruptly taken down by their own weapon. A Death Knell was stolen and used against the Inci home world, effectively wiping out the government and ending the imperial family. It's theorized time travel was a factor in getting the Death Knell past their security measures. Since then, the technology has supposedly been destroyed and they have been banned."

"Except when one pops up from the future."

"Indeed. It's especially interesting considering the Scoti were once proud members of the Inci Empire."

"Great," he mumbled. "Let me know if you find any more savory details."

"Of course. The question remains of what to do with General Avocato," AVA reminded.

"We gotta get him back to wherever he's supposed to be right now." He didn't want to go through another time swap, but it occurred to him that they could always toss their unwelcome Scoti guest onto the time traveler's sacrificial altar.

"The loss of the _Kalibar_ is in my history file. When and how General Avocato returned to active duty is not. The next recorded instance I have for him in my files is dated half a solar year in the future, when his fleet conducted war games in the Rumla Nebula."

"Little Cato might know who to call to get him home. That or Avocato can tell us himself when he wakes up. How is he?"

"His readings are still dangerously low, but he's stable."

"At least one of us is." He paused outside the sickbay. "Keep working on it, AVA. I'll see what I can do on this end. And keep an eye on that Scoti. Nightfall's right – he's no saint and doesn't seem to care who he goes through to reach Avocato."

He entered sickbay to find it mostly picked up and smelling strongly of antiseptic cleaner. Gary was glad to see Little Cato was instantly alert and slow to remove his hand from the blaster he'd borrowed from Avocato's discarded gun belt. He was also glad to see Little Cato had showered and cleaned his clothes. Like Gary, all traces of blood were gone. He smiled to see Gary and relaxed.

"Spider Cat. Where's Fox?"

"Cleaning the loading bay. He said it was a mess. I don't remember, but . . ."

"You were a bit distracted." He peered into the recovery pod at his unconscious friend. "How is he?"

"Same." He gestured to where he'd laid Avocato's uniform coat neatly on the floor. "His uniform will be whole before he is."

"Huh-wha . . . t the heck?"

"Like I said, it's a shocktog. Ventrexian tech. My Uncle Catowba had three made for him. It runs off kinetic and solar energy, so just wearing it powers it. It repairs itself and keeps itself clean, and it'll protect you in fires or if a ship depressurizes. That's how we got him over here without a suit - they have temporary life support. It automatically generates a plasma field that retains heat and atmosphere. It's supposed to last just long enough for you to get out or reach an escape pod. He was on ship, so he wasn't wearing the one that incorporates body armor."

Gary crouched and examined the uniform coat. It felt and looked like fabric, wasn't behaving that way. There were no traces of blood on it and the damage from knives or claws and blaster fire was closing, sealing itself seamlessly. "That's cool. I could've used one of these a time or two on the _Galaxy 1_."

Little Cato stood beside him, fixated on the coat. "Dad promised my uncle he'd always wear one, just in case."

"Smart." He sparked to this sudden bit of background data. "So, how many uncles do you have?"

"Three. Dad's older brothers are Catomar and Catowba, and mom's brother is Purrshing."

Gary felt himself smile at this bit of family history. He had never heard either Cato talk about any of their family save each other. Gary had noticed the absence, but had never asked, not wanting to pry. "So, your dad's the youngest?"

"Yeah. Youngest and tallest. He used to drive them crazy." He looked up at his adopted father. "How about you? Have you got any aunts or uncles?"

"Dunno. Dad didn't have any family I ever heard of and if anyone's related to my mom, they've never come out and admitted it." He shrugged. "Can't say I blame them."

"Mmmnya," was the mumbled agreement. Little Cato sighed, looking over at the still form in the pod. "Dad doesn't have any family now, either. When the Lord Commander came for him, Dad made his brothers promise to disown him. He knew he'd have to do some awful things, and he didn't want our house to suffer for it."

"Wow. That's . . . so sad. And over-the-top brave."

"That's . . . Dad." He shrugged. "I can go back to Ventrexia – I have a few times - but he can't. I won't go back again without him, so . . ."

"For now," Gary said, not quite sure what he was promising. When was that anything new? Still, it stunk that father and son could never go home. "What do you mean, came for him?"

Little Cato looked mildly surprised. It was plain he expected Gary to know more about Avocato's past than he did. "Gary, my dad was the price Ventrexia paid to keep the Lord Commander from destroying it. I was two. It was just before my mom died. He'd just won a huge victory in the war against Tryvuul and expected the Tryvuulian government to sue for peace when the Lord Commander showed up. He already had a massive fleet and he needed someone capable of commanding it. After hearing about his victory, he decided Dad was the one."

"And he just . . . _took_ Avocato?"

Gary wasn't sure why he hadn't given it any thought before, but it made total sense and explained a great deal about his best friend. Avocato had called himself a master of death. He never thought to ask _why_ Avocato had done all those terrible things.

Swiping at his nose, Little Cato sniffed and nodded. "He wrapped it up pretty and smiled as he asked, but yeah. Dad was trapped. So, he made Uncle Catomar and Uncle Catowba promise to strike him from the family records. They didn't want to, but they finally had to. He doesn't like to talk about it. It was a really bad time for him."

His summary of Avocato's life had been more accurate than he knew. Sad and brave. Tack on lonely, too. Gary reached out to clasp his son's narrow shoulder. "You, too. I didn't know that, Spider Cat. I'm so sorry."

Little Cato looked down, drawing a deep breath as he placed a small hand on the canopy of the pod. "He wasn't always so bitter."

"But he was grumpy?" confirmed Gary with mock worry.

Smiling through his tears at the gentle teasing, Little Cato nodded again, saying, "He wouldn't be my dad otherwise."

Gary pulled him in close to give him a hug and a kiss atop his head. Life had been cruel to the Catos, and where he was able, Gary was determined to provide both of them with whatever little islands of calm and refuge that he could. If he could. If they ever saw Avocato again and figured out how to exorcise the demon that had stolen him away from them. He closed his eyes and held on tighter as skinny arms encircled his waist. Little Cato, as was his habit, leaned his full weight against Gary. For a few minutes they just held on, content in the fact that each had the other. When he looked up finally, Little Cato gave Gary an almost-smile as he asked,

"Where's your helmet?"

"Uh, loading bay, I think. Why?"

"Watch Dad, Dad," called Little Cato, heading for the door. "Watch him! I'll be right back!"

He must have run there and back, because moments later Little Cato burst in with Gary's red helmet in his hands. It occurred to Gary that this helmet and HUE were all that was left of the _Galaxy 1_, and he felt a sense of nostalgia. As he watched, Little Cato stood on his tip-toes and set Gary's rounded Infinity Guard helmet right next to his angular Ventrexian helmet where it rested atop the clear plastic canopy of the recovery pod.

"What's that for?" asked Gary.

"It's a tradition on Ventrexia. When you visit someone in the hospital, you always bring them something of yours that you need, so when they see it, they'll know you were there and that you have to come back and get it."

Gary grinned. "That's nice. Guaranteed visitors. Of course, Avocato and I aren't friends yet, so my helmet ought to confuse the pants off him."

Little Cato snorted. "You're his friend. He just doesn't know it yet."

"Well, we're not doing another time swap this trip if we can avoid it. The fact that Sammy hasn't popped in and yelled at us kinda supports the idea that what's happening is what's supposed to happen. If not, he can have the Scoti. Ten years is too far back to reasonably stay and I doubt Avocato would want to miss any of it."

"They're not too great years, Gary."

"But they're your lifetime."

Little Cato brightened. "I could have _three_ dads."

"Don't get greedy." He laughed as he elbowed Little Cato in a playful nudge. "Who can we contact to get him? Is there someone on Ventrexia or Tera Con Prime right now that can help?"

Little Cato thought for a few moments. "Let's see . . . I'm four now, so I'm on Tera Con Prime and . . ." He snapped his fingers. "Got it! Uncle Nikos. Not really my uncle, but he's Dad's aide-de-camp and first officer. They were roommates and graduated the academy together. He was the only one my dad would let come with us when we left Ventrexia and he's the only one Dad trusts. He should be at the mansion now. He got exposed to some weird plant spores that nearly killed him, so Dad sent him planetside to recover. It took almost a whole year. Dad fired him when I was ten or so because he wanted to get him away from the Lord Commander. Things were getting really ugly and Dad wanted Nikos safe."

By 'ugly' Gary knew perfectly well that meant a pack of misfits from the future had shown up asking for the Lord Commander's dimensional key. In a leap of faith, General Avocato had let them take it, sparking the long chain of violence and anguish that . . . still hadn't ended. Not really.

"Uncle Nikos wanted to take me with him but, you know . . . stuff happened."

Gary nodded. "That I do know. So, you think this Nikos will help?"

"He'd do anything for Dad."

"How do we contact him?"

"It . . . it might be easiest to wait until Dad wakes up to try. I know they had a lot of issues with people trying to spy on them all the time, so they were super careful with communications. If it comes from me when I'm on Tera Con Prime, I doubt Uncle Nikos would take it well."

"Valid. Okay. We wait." Gary checked the readings on the pod. They were slightly closer to red (which was the equivalent of green in Gary's reckoning). He circled round to stand next to Little Cato and peer inside the pod. With all that fur it was hard to say how Avocato looked, but to Gary's inexpert eye, this version of his friend seemed a touch skinnier than the one he was used to. Definitely more battle damaged. Aloud he asked, "AVA, estimate on when he'll wake up?"

"At least four solar days," replied the ship's AI. "Readings indicate General Avocato suffered massive blood loss, internal injuries, burns, and broken bones."

"Must've been a helluva fight. Can he hear us?"

"Though he's being kept unconscious, it's most likely that he can. It's unlikely he can understand or follow."

Gary shrugged. "So long as he knows he's not alone."

Little Cato leaned against one father while staring at the other. "He's gonna wake up hungry," he observed, sounding inordinately pleased at the prospect.

"And oh-so-cheerful."

"Oh, yeah," he agreed, and smiled. A moment later he was trying to stifle a yawn. Gary gave him a nudge.

"Bed time, Spider Cat."

The relative lack of grumbling let Gary know that his son really was worn out. He should be – it had been a hell of a day both physically and mentally.

"You'll stay with him?"

"Yup."

"And wake me . . . ?"

"If anything happens," promised Gary. "You know it. Get some sleep. I'll be here, so come get me if you have any bad dreams. And brush your teeth!"

As if on cue, they pointed gun fingers at one another in farewell. Their coordination made them both chuckle and Little Cato headed out, twisting to get one last imaginary _pew!_ at Gary as the door closed.

"AVA, who's watching the Scoti?"

"HUE and KVN. And me, of course."

"Please tell me KVN's driving him out of his mind."

"That seems to be the case. If the Scoti starts butting his head against the wall, I won't stop him."

"Sounds like a plan." It occurred to Gary no one had bothered to ask the assassin for his name. It also occurred to him that he genuinely didn't give a damn what the wannabe-kill-meister was called.

There was only one seat in the sickbay, an adjustable yet phenomenally uncomfortable unit built into the wall. Gary unfolded it and took a seat, his attention fixed on Avocato's unconscious form. Shifting until he was as settled as could be expected, he quietly began.

"So, Mr. Whiskers, this is your captain speaking. We meet again for the first time. You know, that line never made any sense until I met you that second time. Now third. I'm sure you've got a lot of questions, but how about I start out by telling you what a totally awesome kid you've got . . ."


	7. Chapter 6: Adulting

**Chapter 6: Adulting**

"Nightfall, have you seen Ash?"

"She and Chuckie are with Little Cato watching over Avocato."

Gary froze, then turned in his pilot's chair to face her at navigation. "Please tell me you told her not tell Little Cato which of his dad's body parts she wants to keep if he dies."

Calmness itself, Nightfall checked her instruments before saying, "I told her. No idea if she'll listen. She had a list."

Gary groaned and rubbed his head. "Where's Fox?"

"Annoying Bodek."

"So, we're the ones making all the decisions here? That's crazy!"

She looked up. "It's almost like we're adults, huh?"

"Speak for yourself."

"Oh, I am."

"All this decision-making stuff is giving me a rash."

"We haven't decided anything yet."

"It's pre-emptive."

They had settled into an uneasy routine as they tried to figure out the best course of action for Avocato and themselves. The Scoti, whose name, as it turned out, was Bodek (a fact he volunteered after growing tired of being addressed as 'hey, you' and 'yo, jerk'), was always their last consideration, but not the least important. They didn't want to let him go, but they certainly didn't want to kill him (with Little Cato as the only holdout) or keep him. It was a quandary. To compound their issues, they badly needed supplies – food, medicines, and parts for the _Crimson Light_.

It made them nervous that the spacewaves were alive with rumor and chatter that Avocato was dead, lost with the _Kalibar_. Some of the messages were celebratory at the notion, some claimed he deserved a worse end, only a few were anxious about what might happen next. There was no mention of Scoti involvement or a Death Knell or the possibility that the leader in question had survived. Still, the venom spilling over the comm lines was highly disturbing and drove home the fact that they needed to choose their next step with great care. Gary didn't need to be told (though HUE told him anyway, old habits dying hard) that if anyone found out they were harboring the second-in-command of the Lord Commander's empire, they'd be a moving target for half the galaxy.

"We've got several likely planets close by." Nightfall scrolled through them on the 3-D projector. "Joom, Belatrum Sega, and Zee Secundus are the closest inhabited planets where we can resupply. Joom is mostly desert and supplies are expensive as hell since everything but sand is imported. Zee Secundus is probably our best bet."

"I'm hearing a but."

"No but."

"But. Definitely a but."

"We have to figure out what we're going to do with Bodek. And no, I will not entertain your kid's suggestion we find a planet with slavery and sell him."

"Heck chicklets, he's a little savage sometimes." He couldn't help but feel a swell of pride for seeing his son the demon of vengeance in action.

"Ventrexians know how to carry a grudge. Just ask the Tryvuulians. So. No Belatrum Sega."

"Slavery?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Zee Secundus it is. I love this decision. What's it like?"

Nightfall shrugged. "Just another planet, not too unlike earth, just ten years younger. Things'll still cost a chunk of change, but hey, money we got."

One of the few things they had going for them was they had plenty of untraceable currency, courtesy of Clarence. That greedy, grasping, selfish little pimple had scammed a fair number of people over the years, and the proceeds were stashed in various spots around the ship. The amount had astonished them all, including Fox and Ash. Not wanting KVN to get into it -because everyone knew if he got his pincers on it, he would just buy something expensive and stupid - Nightfall had quietly coordinated with AVA to gather all the money and lock it in the room she shared with Ash – a place KVN was strictly forbidden to enter.

"We'll want to fully stock and refuel the ship, too," she continued. "It might take a few days to get everything we need, but it'll be worth it once we get back to where we belong – which, by the way, is another problem we need to address. We've also got a whole laundry list of repairs and maintenance to take care of, including a new coil for the lightfold engine. Ours developed a hairline crack – it's still usable, but I don't want to trust it when I don't have to. We'll have to have parts for the ship made, or maybe we can adapt existing parts. She's still brand new in our time, but the tech is pretty much the same. It won't come cheap, but," she shrugged, "not our money. I'll bring Ash and Fox with me, and Chuckie so we can figure out what he eats. You and Little Cato are going to have to stay on the ship. He probably won't want to leave anyway with his father here, but as the son of a military dictator, he might be recognized. And you've got too big a bounty on you to risk being seen even ten years in the past."

"But . . ."

"I'll bring you some street meat, even if I have to kill it and roast it myself."

"Temptress. You know my kryptonite. You win. I'll guard the ship."

"No one can find out Avocato is here. Little Cato's right. A lot of people want him dead. We don't need more assassins gunning for him and you."

"So KVN's staying, too?" His disappointment was visible, but KVN's inability to shut up was well documented.

"We'll see. AVA, get me a shopping list started and plot a course to Zee Secundus. Somewhere a little backwater might be safer."

"Where we can get purple yam stuff and coffee," he added.

Nightfall sighed, but said nothing. No one wanted to burst Gary's bubble and tell him what his favorite dish of the week was really made of. There was an unspoken pact amongst the crew to leave him thinking he was eating yams. Anything else would have been cruel.

"On it," AVA responded. "Course laid in. We'll be landing in an hour."

"I'll go find all the money that's more than ten years old," said Nightfall. "I'd hate to come this far and get accused of being a bad counterfeiter."

"Hadn't thought of that. That would suck. I'll go run down the shopping list for sickbay to make sure we don't miss anything."

"And check on Avocato."

"And that."

"And your kid."

"Him, too."

"And Ash," she reminded with sing-song voice and a warning look.

Gary pursed his lips and tried not to smile. "I'll knock first."


	8. Chapter 7: Living History

**Chapter Seven: Living History**

"Tryvuulian."

"I got a name and you know it, Bodek," Fox snapped over his shoulder.

"Then as a representative of your race, how can you help to save a monster?"

Fox paused in his maintenance work on the bay doors to fix the Scoti with a sour and incredulous look. "As a _what_? Are you for real? Who talks like that? The only one I represent is myself. And I didn't help save a monster. I helped save my best friend's other dad."

"You know what Avocato's done!"

"Killed a lot of people, among other things. Yeah. I know. Plenty of those people were mine when he ended a war that had dragged on for a thousand years."

"Yes! How many of your people did he slaughter?"

"Avocato personally?" Fox got back to greasing the doors, deliberately giving Bodek his back. "Not a one I'm aware of, but I could be wrong."

"They were _his_ troops, on _his_ ships, following _his_ orders! Every death is on _him_!"

He slowly turned around, having to see the density for himself. "Is your skull solid bone that you didn't hear a word I said? I'll say it again shorter: Avocato ended a thousand years of war. Didn't start. _Ended_."

"Your people lost!"

Fox frowned. "A thousand years? How do you _win_ at something like that? Ventrexia didn't win any more than Tryvuul did! Yeah, there were a lot of dead Tryvuulians, but there were just as many dead Ventrexians. Then along comes Colonel Avocato and he pulls off a miracle and gives both sides what they want: a chance to end it."

"By subjugating your people."

Fox resisted the urge to roll his eyes at so expansive (and inaccurate) a word. "Did you learn history or do you just make it up as you go?"

"I know history," snapped Bodek.

"Uh-huh. Don't think I'm not seeing what you're trying to do here. It's not going to work. You want me all fired up and patriotic and stupid like you, hoping I'll see how you've been wronged and let you go to finish the job you half-assed already. Ain't gonna happen, Scoti. Wanna know why?"

"Enlighten me."

"Because if you can't be the hero, all you want to be is the victim. Someone else has to take the blame. You want to see Avocato as everything evil and maybe he was, but everyone has a reason for what they do, including him, I haven't heard you ask_ 'why'_ once since you stowed away."

"I didn't stow away!"

"Oh? Then why didn't you let go of the captain's ankle? You could have radioed for help from your crew."

"There was no time."

"Uh-huh. And whose fault was that? And maybe you'd have to face your people and admit you didn't finish the job. Back on topic, no, Colonel Avocato did not subjugate Tryvuul. He won fair and square and offered an honorable peace settlement. You're thinking of General Avocato after he got tapped to be the Lord Commander's running dog. From was I hear – and I got good sources - he didn't want the job. At all. He took it to keep Ventrexia safe. So, when the Lord Commander decided he wanted Tryvuul in his empire, Avocato asked to try something before any shots were fired. He came to our capital alone and unarmed and met with the rulers of my planet. He didn't want to fight. He'd done that already. He wanted to talk. He laid it out for them plain as day what would happen if they didn't cooperate."

"So he forced them to surrender."

"No. He gave them a choice."

"They should have killed him then!"

"Yeah, you look like the 'kill the messenger' sort. That would've been the stupidest move in history and everyone knew it. Except you, apparently. Avocato gave them the chance to join the empire or . . . not and face the consequences."

"Which is no choice at all!"

"It's a choice. Live or die." Fox smiled bitterly. "It was the same choice he'd been given. And he made the same choice Tryvuul's leaders did."

"Meaning?"

"Begging, borrowing, or buying time until an opportunity to strike happens along. He's in this for the long game, just like my people are. He's waiting for his chance, or can't you see that?"

"All I see is the one they call the Master of Death."

"Uh-huh. You see what you want to see. Open your eyes. Avocato destroys Scotia Majoran. You come back in time to kill Avocato before he gets the chance. You kill the crew of the _Kalibar_ and gun for him. He blows up the _Kalibar_ and wipes out your team and half the Ziga Turi system." He gestured with an open hand in one direction, "Action," then the other, "reaction. See how that works? Where does it lead? If you don't know where it all started, how will you know when it ends?"

"It will end when Avocato dies!"

"Huh. Maybe, maybe not. Don't forget he's got friends, too, and he's pretty hard to kill. In the meantime, you're aiming too low, Bodek. Or maybe it's too high." Fox paused, musing, "He is mighty short."

"Meaning?" repeated Bodek, Fox's philosophy clearly confounding him.

"You got your cross hairs on the wrong target if you think Avocato is to blame for everything. We have a saying on my planet: Only Avocato could go to Tryvuul."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"And you know history, huh?" He returned to the task at hand, determined to ignore the Scoti. "Why don't you ask yourself why and figure it out for yourself?"


	9. Chapter 8: Just Another Planet

**Chapter Eight: Just Another Planet**

As usual, Nightfall was right. Zee Secundus was just another planet.

Gary was actually rather impressed that he'd reached a point in his life where he could look out the window (okay, viewscreen; the _Crimson Light_, unlike the _Galaxy 1_, had no windows) and see a salmon-colored sky and three suns setting and six moons with and without rings and think _Eh, just another planet_. The hairy yellow palm trees and flying fish-things were nice touches, but he had a whole boatload of worries that made everything else seem pretty insignificant.

He'd never thought the day would dawn when finding the dimensional keys would drop from its #1 position on the Goodspeed Saves the Universe Billboard, but here they were in some Podunk watering hole on Zee Secundus and the dimensional keys had slipped all the way down to #3, maybe even #4 on the priority chart. Stuck back in time with no clear way home, a Ventrexian warlord hovering on the brink of death, and a mercifully inept assassin locked in the basement sort of took precedence. When saving the universe took second place to saving your best friend, you knew that friendship was for real and forever, even if your friend was completely clueless at the moment. Or possessed. Couldn't forget Invictus.

Yeah. He'd come pretty far, actually. Twenty-two-year-old Gary Goodspeed was trying to stay out of trouble with questionable success right now. Hell, earth still existed. Maybe they should go back and get some real coffee . . .

They had already been here on Zee Secundus a full day and anticipated spending another week or so as parts for the _Crimson Light_ were fabricated. That wasn't actually such a bad deal since days here were only a bit over nineteen hours long, but Gary wasn't planning on relaxing until they had a viable plan for getting Avocato home and finding somewhere past or present to stash Bodek where he could do the least amount of harm to Avocato and their timeline. And then getting back to their own time so the dimensional keys could top the charts again.

Beyond the worries, there was some good news: Avocato, though far from fighting trim, was getting better. He was waging an uphill battle, but it helped that they'd had an influx of fresh medications to restock the recovery pod, because he needed it. Badly. Only now, looking back over the past few days, did Gary realize how close he'd come to losing his friend again and how critically Avocato had been wounded. He wasn't out of danger yet, but he was getting there. They'd been lucky. Damned lucky.

And now they had a little bit of a break, fresh food for the first time in a while, plenty of supplies, and Nightfall had brought him and Little Cato no less than three different types of street meat. Gary made his way through the _Crimson Light,_ down a level to the medical bay. Little Cato, who, as predicted, had shown no inclination to leave his father's side, was seated on the floor and cleaning Avocato's armored combat helmet, the one he'd worn when they'd planet-jumped to Zetakron Alpha to free Little Cato from the Lord Commander. For want of something to do while waiting for rescue - besides talking to pigeons - Gary had cannibalized his own helmet to repair Avocato's, and it had resided in Little Cato's room ever since. Avocato's shocktog uniform hung off to the side, immaculate as the day it had been made. Little Cato had even restocked the supplies in the gauntlets.

"Hey, Thunder Bandit."

"Hey, Spider Cat. How are you, kiddo?"

"Keeping it together. You?"

"Same." He jerked his thumb toward the pod. "How's your old man?"

"I think right now you might be older, so my old man's looking pretty sharp." Little Cato regarded Avocato thoughtfully and smiled. "He might wake up today or tomorrow. He won't be safe to leave the pod yet, but we should be able to talk."

"That'll be cool. Hopefully he'll be able to shed some light on what the heck the Scoti were up to." Gary couldn't help but grin in anticipation. "He's going to be so confused."

"Maybe not too bad. I mean, since you told me you've been talking to him, I have, too. Dunno if he's followed anything being said, but he should know our voices."

"Good point." He grew serious. "You feeling okay with all of this?" He gestured vaguely, but Little Cato understood his concern about Invictus and the events on Kanopis.

"Yeah, well, all that bad stuff won't happen to him for another ten years. I'm just afraid he might not think I'm me."

"He didn't have any doubt when we went back for the dimensional key. He knew you then. He'll know you now."

He gazed down through the clear canopy (which now also held Nighfall's helmet along with HUE's feathered hat, Mooncake's medal, a plant, and a voodoo doll constructed of god only knew what) at his friend. Avocato's chest was still swathed in dressings and an oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth. Gary didn't fight the impulse to smile at the thought of Avocato's nose and how funny it stuck him how any badass with such a reputation and record for destruction could have such a cute little pink nose. He had never said anything – he hadn't dared - but he thought that nose was one of Avocato's most endearing features. Still, it was a little disturbing to see his hardened and ruthless friend as helpless as he was now, kept unconscious as they kept him alive.

But he was alive, and that was what mattered most.

"You my relief?" asked Little Cato, rising. They had stuck to their normal sleep cycles, rather than adapting to Zee Secundus hours since they weren't planning to be around for very long. Though it was relatively small, this was still a spaceport and the shops were used to beings from across the galaxy. Business was conducted at any and all hours.

"Got it in one. Nightfall and the others are still restocking."

"Who's with the Scoti?"

He would not use Bodek's name, had not seen or talked to the man that tried so hard to kill his father. The assassin was never more than a race to General Avocato's son.

"HUE and possibly KVN."

"He's not done, you know," warned Little Cato. "If he's so desperate to risk getting caught in the past, he won't stop. He's got nothing to lose, Gary."

"I know. We can't keep him and we can't let him go. Part of me wishes I'd ended him the day the _Kalibar_ blew."

"I volunteer for that duty," said his son, serious about the offer.

Gary shook his head, smiling and almost laughing as he yanked his adopted kid in for a hug. "You're your dad all over again."

Little Cato laughed and squeezed him hard about the waist. "Both of them, I hope."

"God save the universe if you are. Come on. Go get some down time. If Nightfall brings us more street meat -"

"Mmm!" He almost wiggled in anticipation, stepping out of Gary's hold. "I'm totally down for that. Wake me while it's hot!"

"You got it, Spider Cat. Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, Dad."

He dimmed the lights and pulled out the chair to take up his watch. In keeping with the habit he'd developed over the past few days, Gary spent the first hour or so chatting at Avocato. Today he told his friend about the glories of street meat and the odd combinations of food Avocato had devised - and Gary had willingly sampled - while stuck on the _Galaxy 1_.

". . . and the ground beef in oatmeal was a no-go for us both, but the cream cheese omelets were surprisingly good. I'm guessing your wife did all the cooking when a chow hall wasn't an option. Your stomach must be made of cast iron, pal. Maybe part of your academy training was learning to consume anything vaguely edible because I still haven't gotten over the fact that you ate a barbecued spider. Gotta draw the line somewhere and I think that's it. I mean, I may be able to drink acid like you say, but no way in hell could I down another bowl of your everything soup. Once in a lifetime is-"

He glanced at the door at a sound in the hall beyond and turned to face it, expecting the door to open. Nightfall wasn't due back for a few hours, but Fox or Ash returning early wouldn't be unprecedented, and Ash was supposed to relieve him before midnight. When nothing happened, Gary shrugged it off and turned back to his friend. Most likely KVN was being KVN and they'd find something vital dismantled or welded shut by morning. Gary pushed himself up, intent on yelling at the robot.

"So long as it's not the bathroom agai-"

It was pure chance that he was leaning forward when the door opened. Had he been standing, he would have been killed.

_"__What the crap?"_

Instinct made Gary twist back and away, almost overbalancing himself as the heavy, half-moon blade of a vibro-scraper whirled past his head and smacked into the metal supply cabinet behind him, burying itself an inch through the door. He turned and lifted his hands just as Bodek let out a feral hiss and lunged at him, seizing Gary in a powerful hug that pinned his arms tight. How the hell had he escaped? They were almost face-to-face, giving Gary a too-close look at the crazed hatred in those yellow eyes as the Scoti drove him backwards. They smacked into the recovery pod housing Avocato and knocked the unit askew, almost detaching it from the medical computer and sending the helmets and mementos to the ground.

"I'll kill him _and_ you!" swore Bodek, his voice hoarse, slamming Gary back again against the pod.

"Not happening," Gary promised in turn. He had no idea if Scoti shared the same anatomical weakness as human males, but he gave it a shot and brought his knee up to the Scoti's groin. Bodek let out a grunt of pain, but it wasn't enough to down him. That he didn't return the favor told Gary Scoti stashed the family jewels elsewhere. On to plan B. Gary's hands were close to his face, at shoulder height, one real and one bionic. There were a few advantages to robotic limbs, and one of them was the inherent, unrelenting strength of a machine built for hard labor. Though he tended to use it with the same degree of force as his right arm, his left arm was capable of a SAME's power. He clamped his left hand down onto Bodek's bicep and closed his grip with crushing strength.

For a moment he wasn't sure it would work, but it took only a few seconds of pressure before Bodek was almost screaming as Gary pulverized his right arm and he switched from grappling to trying to escape. Gary's fingers penetrated tough skin and muscle, sending green blood dripping down the Scoti's arm and side. Bodek tried to wrench free, but while he might be stronger than Gary, he was not stronger than an android's grip. It felt pretty gross for Gary – hot and wet and squishy all at once – but gross he could take so long as he and Avocato made it through this alive.

"AVA!" Gary screamed, knowing the AI could defend the ship and its occupants against boarders, not to mention send for help. "AVA! HUE!"

Suddenly his head exploded in pain, followed by a second explosion. The Scoti had head-butted him. Released from the bear hug, Gary stumbled back, not sure he could stand up straight and tasting blood as his head, nose, and mouth started to bleed. Bodek was likewise staggering, his right arm limp and mangled, but he stood between Gary and the recovery pod.

"I dismembered that ridiculous robot and locked your ship's AI in a continuous loop." Bodek's voice held smug triumph, as if his success was a foregone conclusion. "It won't take long for it to correct, but it's enough time."

"If you think I'm going to let you hurt him, you couldn't be more wrong, you limp kale chip!"

Clearly Bodek thought every advantage was his, and with a growing twinge of panic twisting his gut, Gary had to admit he wasn't far from wrong. Bodek had strength and speed and deadly intent. Bodek edged backwards, closer to his intended, helpless target. As he spoke, the Scoti laughed aloud at the twisted pleasure his own words gave him."Oh, I've already hurt him. I just want to finish what I started, Captain Goodspeed."

Before he lunged in to keep his promise, Gary had time for a last, desperate thought of, _Oh, my crap._


	10. Chapter 9: Solo Death Pounce

**Chapter Nine: Solo Death Pounce**

Avocato floated in a sea of misty gray.

He had been wounded often enough during the course of his military career to know when he was being held in a drug-induced stasis. It was a strange sensation, but not exactly unpleasant, like hovering on the very edge of sleep. He was warm and in no pain, but would not be able to move until the lid of the recovery pod was opened and he was released from this coma. All the same he remained aware of some things, like the depth of the wounds on his chest and the fact that he'd crushed a few tail bones, when the lights in the room were dimmed, and when people came and went. Of the passage of time, he had no notion. Seconds or years could have passed. He heard muffled voices, but could make little sense of the words, and while he understood the language, much of the vocabulary was foreign. Tuna? Poker? Mooncake? They were familiar to the talker, but not Avocato.

He knew by their voices that there were several people around him. Two were with him more than any others, one young, the other kind, both male as far as he could tell. The young voice seemed familiar somehow, and he seemed to have known Avocato personally. The kind voice had a _lot_ to say and also seemed be on close terms with him, but that made little sense to Avocato since that was also the person with the oddest vocabulary. If he knew this person so well then surely, he would know what a _cookie_ was. They seemed very important, though he thought the word itself was silly.

Perhaps when he woke up things would make sense. Until then, he had every reason to believe he was safe. Part of him knew that the drugs affecting him also blocked his memory of whatever trauma had brought him to this point, which was just as well because he knew he had been critically wounded. All he could recall was blinding light and searing heat. Radiation poisoning, perhaps? It wouldn't be the first time. Shot by a laser? He'd lost count how many times that had happened. An explosion? There were plenty of those in his past and that would explain the extent of his injuries. He mentally shrugged off his concerns. Memory would return with consciousness, and by then he would be healed, at least physically. Until then, trying to make sense of what was being said to him sufficed to keep him distracted from worry.

Today the kind voice was going on about exotic foods they reportedly had shared, though if Avocato had ever willingly consumed something called oatmeal, he was mercifully unaware of it. It sounded revolting. Awful edibles aside, he appreciated the discussion. It had been ages since he'd been able to carry on an unguarded conversation. Nikos was the only one left who could and would tell him to go to hell, and his only source and outlet for humor and understanding. Most everyone else he interacted with was either terrified of him or a spy. Even when he was with his four-year-old son, he knew he was under constant scrutiny. Any hint of disloyalty or dissatisfaction would be used as a weapon, and so he weighed every word before speaking it and guarded his emotions. It was not easy, and he hated that he had to be so cool even to Little Cato. To hear this rambling voice going on and on about the ridiculous was rather refreshing.

He became aware that there was trouble only when something slammed into the recovery pod. Avocato felt the sharp jostle, but could neither move nor open his eyes so long as the pod was sealed. He heard bangs and shouts and things being smashed about, and somehow his mind knew that a brawl of sorts was going on. Well. Strange alien customs side, that was highly unusual for a medical facility.

Cool air suddenly washed over him as the canopy of the recovery pod slid open slightly, bringing with it a jolt to his consciousness and an antiseptic smell and the sharp tang of blood. This was abnormal and too abrupt. He knew that instantly. Coming out of these pods was a process in order to minimize shock, but the healing cycle came to a sudden halt when something – or someone – deactivated the controls. Awareness, pain, and memory came flooding back, and Avocato was snatched out of oblivion and thrust straight into a fight.

His eyes snapped wide and he drew in a loud gasp as he remembered fighting the Scoti boarders, Yig moving to take a killing shot aimed for Avocato, the bridge officers and crewmen screaming and shouting as they were slaughtered around him. He remembered squaring off against a Scoti wielding a laser knife and the sensation of being slashed across the chest. He had snatched the knife away from her when it caught on the buckle of his gun belt and used her own weapon to kill her on the spot. Another Scoti, bigger, male, armed with gun and blade, screaming in fury and hate as he threw himself into the fray. Avocato mentally flinched at the realization he'd been stabbed multiple times in the arms and chest and leg. The sensation, even remembered, was horrifying. But mostly he recalled fighting, fighting, fighting for his life, trying to keep the Scoti there and occupied until the _Kalibar_ could deliver the final, telling, blow . . .

He'd been the last one standing and the Scoti had been closing in to finish him off when . . . nothingness. The next thing he could remember was the kind voice talking to him about . . . about his boy? How was that possible?

He had survived. How had he survived? Had his plan worked or not? What happened to the _Kalibar_? Where was he? What was happening now?

The torrent of memories and emotions swept over Avocato and he knew better than to fight it. Like the swell of an ocean wave lifting and carrying him in to shore, he just rode the rush of sensation. Doing anything more or less would not help him to recover.

He returned to the here-and-now as someone cried out in pain and panic, and instantly he recognized the voice as belonging to the kind one. Avocato forced his eyes to focus, blinking to clear them with indifferent success. He had too many drugs in his system still to expect results. From the relative safety of the recovery pod, he tried to see what was happening around him. Shadowy figures, one slim and humanoid and fair, the other hulking and reptilian and dark, swayed and struggled against each other in the center of the room. Something in his mind registered: human, Scoti. So. His assassins were still trying. Experience and one blurry glance told Avocato that the humanoid wouldn't stand a chance.

At least, not alone.

There was no way he could lie here and do nothing while the person who had been watching over his recovery was pummeled or killed. Even if he found humans to be thoroughly annoying creatures, it was apparent they weren't all useless and this one was fighting to protect him. He certainly could do no less. Avocato lifted his left arm – the broken one, as it turned out – and worked his fingers under the edge of the mask feeding him oxygen, prying it off his face with another loud gasp. Faint alarms dinged at the change in patient status, but he ignored the warnings as with his right hand he groped for the emergency release inside the pod before the automated system could drug him into unconsciousness again. He was under no illusion that if _that_ should happen, the Scoti would ensure he'd never wake up.

His fumbling hand found the panel with the emergency release and he slid the cover aside to hit the button. The clear canopy overhead slid partially back and stopped. It had been damaged during the scuffle. With a growl of annoyance, Avocato yanked the IV lines out of his hands and arm before clamping his hands on the brim of the cover. He managed to force it back enough for him to fit through the opening.

That was the plan, at least. Seeing it through was a different matter. He had overestimated his strength and flexibility in his present condition, so while the human/Scoti battle raged on without him, Avocato struggled to haul himself to the brim of the canopy opening. He sat for a moment, half in, half out, collecting himself, before easing one leg and then the other out of the pod. He knew putting any weight on his right leg would be torture, but he had no choice but to slide off the cover. Agony coursed up his leg as his bare feet landed on the floor and he fell back against the unit, gasping and struggling to keep from blacking out as he felt bone shift. He'd only get one shot at this, he knew, and if he was to be of any help, it had to count.

Human and Scoti were rolling on the floor. That the human had managed to avoid being killed this long was impressive and spoke to either the human's fighting skill or dumb luck. Avocato could smell blood and sweat and fear heavy in the air. He kept out of range of their flailing limbs as the Scoti slammed the human onto his back, gripping him by the throat. This was his chance. The Scoti was completely focused on his opponent, but Avocato saw the instant the human spotted him coming from the shadows. Recognition and surprise and sheer determination flooded those oddly-shaped eyes as Avocato lunged.

Despite being a highly civilized and advanced civilization, Ventrexians were descended from apex predators with a long, proud, and shockingly successful record for killing. Even the least of them was capable of holding their own in hand-to-hand combat. It was instinctive and inherent, this ability to attack and defend, and they came equipped with claws and teeth and deadly speed. Most Ventrexians refrained from physical fights, preferring to keep their personal weapons just that, and most considered it gauche to resort to retaliation by means as primitive as tooth and nail (as opposed to biting comments). Some, however, embraced the primitive as just one more means of defense, and Avocato, soldier to the core, was quite firmly entrenched in the latter camp.

He landed as softly as his injured leg would allow behind the Scoti, whose unclothed back was completely exposed. Idiot. He'd turned his back on a known warrior. Without hesitation Avocato loosed his claws, crossing his arms as he slammed his hands into rock-hard muscle. Broken bones protested at the impact, too painful to ignore, and he let out a vicious hiss in answer to the pain coursing through him. His claws dug deeply into the Scoti's unprotected flesh, and with a savage, feral scream, Avocato dragged his hands from shoulders to hips, crossing the Scoti's back in a bloody 'x'. A second scream rose up with his own, this one of agony and surprise as the Scoti arched up at the unexpected assault.

The Scoti whirled, throwing off the human to face off against one of the most dangerous and unpredictable beings in the universe: A Ventrexian with nothing to lose.


	11. Chapter 10: The Battle of Medbay

**Chapter Ten: The Battle of Medbay**

Gary didn't just see stars as his head was smacked against the metal floor panels time and again; he saw entire constellations. _Smack!_ Make that stellar clusters! _Smack!_ Whole galaxies! _Smack!_ How many times did this make it? The back of his skull must be flat by now. The Scoti's grip on Gary's throat was unrelenting, and it was only because he'd managed to work the tips of his robotic fingers beneath the edge of Bodek's hand that his windpipe wasn't crushed. The Scoti's right arm might be mangled, but his left one was just fine and the leverage was all Bodek's. They both knew it. Unless Gary got help soon, it was just a matter of time before his efforts failed.

He was twisting, arching his back and trying to wriggle free from the relentless hold when he spotted something so completely unexpected that Gary actually paused in his struggle to escape.

_Avocato._

That pointy-eared silhouette was unmistakable as he moved silently forward. High on the list of the best things Gary had ever seen, he looked like Hell had chewed him up and spit him out. Repeatedly. He not only looked like death, but it was clear he was brining it, too. That he was upright was nothing short of a miracle. That he understood the situation was evident. That Bodek was about to be made into shredded wheat was a foregone conclusion. There was a savage look in those yellow eyes that actually sent a chill down Gary's spine and he caught a glimpse of teeth and freaking _talons._

Why had no one told him _Avocato had freaking_ _talons_? Why hadn't _Avocato_ told him? Sure, it made perfect sense for the cat-man to have claws, but every time he and Avocato had been in a fight, he'd only ever seen the Ventrexian use a blaster, maybe his fist, _not freaking_ _talons_.

Several things happened almost simultaneously. Just as Bodek gave a bark of triumph, Avocato pounced. Gary could see the instant Avocato's claws made contact and victory turned to shock and horrifying new definitions of pain and back scratchers. Green blood splashed as Bodek screamed and threw Gary aside. He landed a few feet away, stopped by the base of the recovery pod. Alarms suddenly sounded on the ship as AVA regained control, and she cried,

"Warning! Warning! Prisoner has escaped! All hands report to medical immediately! Use extreme caution!"

Gasping and furious, Bodek whirled to face his attacker and was staggered to find himself squared off against the very person he meant to kill. It was easy to see which of the fighters was a professional. Even wounded and favoring broken limbs, Avocato was poised and fearless, balanced and ready for battle. He was every inch the warrior. Bodek, by comparison, was just a pretender whose confidence extended only as far as his advantage.

Bodek hesitated, but Avocato didn't. The Scoti made to lunge and the Ventrexian lashed out, protecting himself with his broken left arm. Avocato brought his left elbow down hard on Bodek's extended arm and then cracked him in the jaw with the same weapon. Bodek staggered at the double impact, then wildly swung with his other fist at Avocato's head. A feral _rowr!_ sounded through the medbay as Avocato evaded the blow and an instant later, the Ventrexian spat out green blood. Bodek gaped at his lacerated forearm, fighting to recover from the sight of razor-sharp teeth covered with his own blood. Taking advantage of the Scoti's shock, Avocato swept upwards with his right arm, dragging his claws all the way up Bodek's chest to under his chin before swiping horizontally across his torso. A deep, ferocious growl filled the room, faintly echoed by gasps of pain and rage. Avocato stepped back, breathing heavily and exhausted after a mere handful of blows but holding his ground. Backing down from this conflict was not an option.

It was never an option.

Gary scrambled to his knees the moment he was free, casting about for anything to use as a weapon. His head ached, his vision was blurry and spotted with flashes of light, and his throat was on fire, but if Avocato was up and fighting when he should have been in a coma, the captain could do no less. He saw something red and seized it – his helmet. Heavy layers of metal and plastic. Little Cato's was right next it. Snatching both up, he went on the attack.

Bodek was gasping, wasting a moment to look at the parallel lines gouged into his chest and seeping green blood. Then he let out a roar of fury, throwing himself forward. His charge would have worked, for Avocato had little strength left, but the Scoti had forgotten the general was not alone. At the same time Bodek moved to tackle Avocato, Gary surged to his feet directly behind the Scoti. It was Avocato's turn to see his rescue coming and so he leaned in toward Bodek and let out a hideous, ear-splitting yeowl that was a Ventrexian battle-cry. The Scoti started at the unexpected sound and display of canines, drawing back in astonishment. Seizing his chance, Gary swung both helmets together to catch Bodek's head between his improvised weapons. There was a crack of bone and shattering glass as twin blows landed. Gary stumbled back as Bodek dropped like a rock, out cold. Swaying, he pointed at the Scoti with Little Cato's helmet and shouted over the alarms:

"And that's why _he's_ the only one who gets to call me humanoid trash!"

Gary sagged, wearily hucking the helmets one at a time at Bodek's head with a muttered, _"Amateur,"_ before staggering a few feet and plopping down to the floor at Avocato's feet, completely bushed. Panting, dripping blood, he turned and looked with surprise and appreciation at his equally spent best friend. The Ventrexian was barely upright and unwilling to move for fear of messing up his broken leg even more. Gary smiled at the sight of that pink nose, now so pale as to be almost white, then braced himself when Avocato gripped his shoulder as he struggled to stay upright. Gary reached up to cover Avocato's hand with his own, expecting the soft fur he was used to and instead getting covered with nasty green blood. Blech. Oh, well. There were worse things, and he gave those fingers a grateful little squeeze. There was no sign of the formidable claws now, just that familiar paw. Both of them were shaking and Gary knew standing up was not an option right now. Puking maybe, but no standing.

"Hey. Avocato," he said, smiling faintly. "Thanks, man. Good to see you."

Avocato stared at him speechlessly before he finally managed to ask, "Who the hell are you?"

That had to be one of the top questions ever thrown at him, especially since it came from his best friend. Gary was just starting to laugh when the door burst open. They looked up as Little Cato and KVN, each toting half their weight in guns, came rushing in full tilt. A thoroughly wound-up Mooncake zoomed in behind them. Little Cato let out a shout of fright at the sight of bodies and blood and then –

"Dad? Dad! _DAD!_" Fear turned to delight as he zeroed in on Avocato. "You're up!" He looked at Gary. "Aaaand you're down."

Mooncake took in the scene in a glance. Already in defensive mode from the alarms, he saw the blood on Gary's face and began glowing bright green as he turned on Bodek with a furious cry of "Chooookity!"

"Crap, crap, double crap - _Mooncake, don't!"_ cried Gary, trying to reach the alien face hugger before he powered up fully. He couldn't move far for fear of dumping Avocato to the floor, which he knew would compound the general's injuries. If the little planet killer unleashed here, he would blow a hole right through the ship and possibly incinerate the lot of them. "Mooncake! Don't! Don't pal! We're okay. I'm okay. See? Right here. Hey. C'mere, buddy."

Luckily, Mooncake listened, turning to Gary with a happy chirp and losing the neon glow. With his free hand Gary gave his friend a quick snuggle of reassurance, trying not to get blood on the alien and closing his eyes for a moment as a headache and nausea slammed down upon him.

"KVN wants some of that!" cried the robot, swooping low. Gary released Mooncake long enough to shove KVN away.

"Go die somewhere, KVN." He looked back to Mooncake, who nuzzled him fondly. "Thanks, pal."

"Chook, chook!"

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" He responded automatically, looking up only to realize he wasn't the dad being addressed. "Oh, wrong dad. That dad."

Little Cato could not stop smiling or look away from his father. It was clear he wanted badly to pounce, but knew now was not the time for roughhousing. Avocato gaped at being confronted by this version of his son ten years older than he should have been, but still bright and healthy and beautiful. For a long moment, they could only stare at one another, thrilled on one side and on the other, hopelessly confused. At last Avocato found his voice, on the verge of passing out as he breathed,

"Little . . . Cato?" He blinked in disbelief, slack-jawed and with his energy levels visibly draining. Gary felt him waver, and the hand gripping his shoulder was trembling. Shock was setting in, fast. "Is that . . .?"

The ginger Ventrexian grinned, beyond happy. He took a step forward. "Yeah, Dad. It's really me."

For a moment, Avocato rallied, drawing himself upright as he desperately asked, _"How the hell long have I been unconscious?"_


	12. Chapter 11: Black Coffee in Bed

**Chapter Eleven: Black Coffee in Bed**

"Dad?"

'Ey, Spider Cat."

Little Cato slipped into the cabin, a slim and silent little shadow. "Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure, kiddo. I can't promise I'll make any sense, though. I dunno if Ventrexians can get concussions like humans, but they can make us pretty stupid. I also reserve the right to fall asleep without warning."

He approached Gary's bunk and sat on the edge, looking closely at his adopted father. Gary's face was heavily bruised and swollen in places, but aside from being a touch more off-kilter than usual, his spirits were good. Bodek may have done a number on him, but he'd returned the favor and the score was still Goodspeed 2, Bodek 0.

Little Cato gave in to the urge to fidgit as he said, "I was wondering . . . I don't really remember a whole lot about my dad when I was four. I mean, I was _four_ and he was still new to the whole second in command of the empire thing, so he was away more than he was home."

"Where was home?"

"Tera Con Prime. I hated it, but now I see why Dad couldn't send me back to our family on Ventrexia. The Lord Commander wouldn't let him."

"Yeah, we know where that lead. So, what were you wondering?"

"How do I talk to him? I mean, I know he's my dad and I'm really glad he knew me before when the Scoti got out, but . . . Gary, in these past months since Zetakron Alpha, I've almost spent more time with you than I spent with my dad in my whole life!" He sniffed and let Gary pull him down so they were lying close and warm on the bed. "He was away defending Ventrexia while my mom was alive, and then . . . then . . . "

"The Cosmic Tic-Tac happened."

"I hate him so much. I'll hate him forever."

"I know. That's okay. I'm right behind you . . . unless your dad cuts in line. Avocato never wanted to leave you. He used to beat himself up so bad for not being there for you."

"I know he couldn't help it. I mean, now I do. I didn't so much on Tera Con Prime. I spent a lot of time pretty mad at him. I don't mean to blame him."

"Oh, he cornered the market on blaming Avocato. And it's okay that you were mad. You had a lot to be mad about. Take it from an expert." He winced and gingerly rubbed his aching head. "What was the question again?"

"How do I talk to him?"

"Tell him about yourself. He's gonna think it's the coolest thing ever that you're fourteen, and you can give him some pointers on what you do and don't like and stuff you want to do."

Little Cato sparked to this suggestion. "Good idea. I wonder if that's how I got all those target shooting and martial arts lessons."

"Could be. Listen, I know you're anxious. I'm anxious myself."

"Hi, Anxious, I'm Spider Cat."

Gary groaned at walking face-first into a dad joke after he'd unleashed so many on his unsuspecting child. Little Cato, who had walked into _all_ of them at some point or another, chuckled wickedly at his little triumph.

"Touché," ceded Gary. "You win this round, Monsieur le Pussycat, Jr. But seriously, you've got a great chance to just enjoy your dad. He's finally got time, and he'll need all our help. So, why not just . . . be with him?" He smiled faintly to himself, feeling heavy as sleep moved to reclaim him. "When I was little, my dad was away a lot, too. The best times were when we just hung out together."

"Yeah," agreed Little Cato, remembering rare and precious days like that. "Maybe we can drag him into a game of 'The day I met Octoprime Rex.'"

Gary chuckled at the mention of the very silly game they had devised one day when they were almost dead of boredom where each player described a ridiculous adventure involving themselves and the eight-sided enhanced T-Rex. "Or poker."

"We'll have to teach him how to play. Could be fun."

"Yeah, we – waitaminute." Timelines fell into place and the truth dawned. "If we teach him how to play poker _now_, he's going to know the game when he comes onboard the _Galaxy 1_ and – oh, that stinker! No wonder why he beat the pants off me! It wasn't beginner's luck; he already knew how to play!"

"Well, now's your chance for payback," Little Cato laughed and gave Gary's arm a gently squeeze. "Thanks, Dad."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nightfall sipped from one of the mugs of steaming coffee she carried as she walked through the _Crimson Light_ to Gary's cabin. Up until their adventures on Darga Space Port, Gary had shared this space with Clarence. After that little ratsnake had betrayed them, shot Fox, and stolen their dimensional keys, Gary was relatively alone in the room. Mooncake could usually be found here during downtime, and Chuckie often slept here since space was limited in the overcrowded ship, but Nightfall knew that Gary, _her_ Gary, always slept better when someone was close by. How many times had she woken as he reached out just to touch her, to lay his hand on her arm or back, just to reassure himself that he was not alone? She treasured those moments, those touches, those memories.

"AVA, dim the corridor lights and open his door for me, please," she requested. Immediately half of the lights in the hall went out and the door slid soundlessly aside. The cabin – which Gary had purged of all things Clarence – was neat only in that its occupant owned nothing that could be classified as clutter. What few things he did own were scattered about in a style best described as early dorm. At least it was clean, since the ship was equipped with an automated cleaning system and AVA had no reservations about telling them to pick up after themselves. The only light in the room came from a small lamp set beneath Gary's bunk. His aching head could not abide anything brighter, and voices louder than a whisper were a no-no.

"Hi, Mooncake," she cooed to the little green alien as he soared up to greet her. "Want a sip?"

She offered up the second cup of coffee. It was sweeter than hers and she knew it was more to Mooncake's taste. Also, Gary didn't care who drank his coffee or whose coffee he drank, so long as some caffeine reached his system.

"Ooooh! Chookity!"

Mooncake took a quick sip and snuck in another before he snuggled close in thanks, then looked at her questioningly.

"Fox and Little Cato are almost done fixing HUE if you want to go supervise."

"Pok, pok, pok!"

He flipped in mid-air and zoomed off, chirping in excitement.

"Thanks," Gary said softly from the bunk. "He was getting antsy."

She reached over and handed him the coffee. "Careful. I just made it."

"Thanks." He wrapped his hands around it in appreciation of the heat, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, studying him. He had some vividly colorful bruising on his face, and his mouth and eye were badly swollen.

"Like I lost to a world-class wrestling champion."

She smiled. "Only you didn't lose."

In the immediate aftermath of the Battle of Medbay, Avocato had collapsed. Just like that, hit a switch and he was so out cold that Gary declared himself almost jealous. The only thing that kept the general from face-planting into the deck was the fact that he landed on Gary, who was in turned saved from face-planting by Little Cato. For a little while the younger Cato was in charge as AVA had alerted Nightfall. She had returned from the spaceport markets at a run, Fox and Ash at her heels. The medbay was a mess, Gary and Avocato even more so, and nobody really cared about what state Bodek was in, so long as he stayed unconscious long enough to dump back in his cell.

Avocato had re-broken his arm and leg and aggravated almost every other injury he possessed, landing him right back in the recovery pod from whence he came. Gary could have used a spell in the pod himself, save that Avocato needed it much more, and Nightfall informed him that the moment Avocato was out, Gary was in. For his efforts in defending his friend against a lizard twice his size, Gary had scored a major concussion, extensive cuts and bruises, whiplash, multiple sprains, a greenstick fracture in his right arm, and basically if he had one, it hurt. A lot. He was laid up in his bed, good for little else than sleeping and keeping quiet.

"How's Avocato?"

"Purring along nicely. AVA estimates he'll be able to leave the pod the day after tomorrow. Once he does, it's your turn."

"No argument. Bodek?"

"Looks like he got hit by a lawnmower. We gave him a layer of medgel and locked him up again, this time with a force screen over the doorway, not bars. He can't reach through."

"Where'd you get a force screen?"

"Fox bought an upgrade for AVA so she can produce them now. She thinks they're tasteless and the program is ten years old by her standards, so for her it's a downgrade."

"Wow. Snotty ships."

"I heard that," AVA said.

Gary chuckled, but stopped with a wince after just a few seconds. "I wish he'd just run off," he sighed. "I would have let him. We could have left him here and gone on our merry way and I wouldn't feel guilty."

"I hear ya. After what the general did to him, I think he's wishing he'd thought of that, too."

"Is HUE okay?"

"He'll be fine. Fox picked up a bunch of spare parts in the market this morning. His body is an old model, so anything the boys do to fix him will be an improvement. Bodek ripped off his legs and head, but HUE's data core wasn't damaged. He should be up and about later today." Nightfall savored her coffee. "We're staying planetside until you're back on your feet."

"Is that safe?"

"Safer than wandering around space trying to figure out what to do next. Besides, most humanoids heal better in natural gravity."

"We have to come up with a plan."

"Well, we've got one for now – get you and the general better, then figure things out. You focus on recovery. That's your only priority now."

"Yes, Mom."

"If that's the case, consider yourself grounded, Goodspeed. Stay in your room."

He smiled at her teasing, then brought up what was really nagging at him.

"Bodek called me by my name. He figured out who I am."

"The infamous Captain Goodspeed. I guess you built yourself quite a rep over the next ten years. Enough for the history books, at least. We just can't give him a chance to use what he knows."

"Question is, what does he know?"

"Don't worry. We'll figure this out."

He smiled, too tired to argue. "How's Little Cato?"

"I had a good talk with him. I don't think you need to worry. I think he's sort of . . . compartmentalized all these different versions of Avocato. So long as you're there as an anchor, I think he'll be okay."

"Thanks. He stopped by earlier and I got the same vibe off him. I just needed to hear it from someone who isn't concussed."

For a few minutes they just sat and drank their coffee, enjoying one another's presence. Nightfall described some of the more notable things and people she'd seen in the spaceport markets to keep him entertained for a while. Finally, Gary set the drink aside and settled into the pillows.

"Sleep?" she asked, rising.

He nodded, clearly in the throes of a headache. He had them almost constantly now. "All I'm good for."

Shaking her head, she helped pull the blankets over him more snugly. "I disagree. I'll check on you later."

"Thanks."

She knew that he'd sleep the day away. It was just as well. He needed it.

Coffee in hand once again, Nightfall went to take her turn guarding Avocato. She hadn't argued when Gary had first ordered a constant watch because she suspected he was just giving himself and Little Cato a good excuse to hang out in medbay. After this dust-up, she saw the sense of it. Avocato's presence was a danger to them all, but that didn't mean she'd let anything happen to him. Or Gary. Or Little Cato.

Ash looked up from where she was adding to her voodoo doll. "Hey."

"Hey. Any signs of life?" She gestured at Avocato's prone form.

"No. No signs of death, either," Ash added, sounding a little disappointed. She set the doll atop the pod's canopy. "How's Gary?"

"Sleeping. Again."

"Good. Call if you need anything. I'm going to go bother Fox. I'll see you later."

Nightfall nodded, her attention back on Avocato. She knew a good part of his history, though the young general before her was not yet responsible for the xenocides for which he was infamous. Soon, though. She wondered if they dared warn him off such actions. They already knew he trusted Little Cato enough to listen and believe something as outlandish as coming from the future. What course would history take if Avocato's one-man rebellion against the Lord Commander came a few years early? Odds were good Avocato would be killed outright, but what of the universe? Would things be better or would disaster follow? If she had her time machine still, they could find out. Then again, they wouldn't be here now if she still had it and Avocato would be dead.

So perhaps what was happening was what needed to happen . . .

If she thought about it much harder, she'd be joining Gary in his headache. The lack of Time Swap Sammie popping in to chew them out about messing with time was pretty telling. Drawing closer to the recovery pod, Nightfall leaned over to consider the Ventrexian. He was handsome enough by any standards in the same way Gary was cute by any, but looks weren't enough to sway her. He was smart, too, she knew, with an unparalleled genius for all things military and a ruthless capacity to carry out any order no matter how brutal.

Avocato was also, perhaps, the only being she hated more than the Lord Commander. The reason was simple and selfish: he was the only person capable of coming between her and Gary.

Hated him, and loved him, too.

It wasn't really his fault. If anyone, the fault lay with Gary and his desire to charm and be charming. He was too good at it. It was one of the things she loved most about him, but it set a dangerous precedent, because Gary also liked to be charmed. For whatever reason, Avocato and his moods turned Gary's crank. In all the universes where Gary had Avocato, he was closest to the Gary Goodspeed she had won . . . and lost. She hated that she loved him with Avocato. But where Gary had Avocato, Quinn had to share, a skill Nightfall had never really developed when it came to the love of her life.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's you and not Gary who pulls us together," she said softly. "He'd move heaven and hell for you. I've seen him do it. Look at him flying into a burning ship just to save your tail."

Though she wouldn't admit it out loud, in all fairness, Avocato would do as much or more for Gary. And it wasn't necessarily a romance she had to contend with. It was something she couldn't fight. Avocato and Gary had the bond known only to those who have shared a foxhole, who have faced life and death together, who stood by one another no matter the cost. They were devoted, dedicated, and having known them together, Nightfall could not imagine them apart.

Not that she hadn't tried . . .

Leaning over, she studied Avocato's profile as he slept, watched his chest rise and fall, and silently cursed and blessed him. Finally, she stood upright, her eyes narrowed.

"Hurt him and I end you, General. Promise."


	13. Chapter 12: Getting to Know You

**Chapter 12: Getting To Know You**

Surprisingly, no new things arose in the days that followed. Bodek pouted miserable and bored in his upgraded cell. HUE waddled around getting used to his repaired body. Fox and Ash discovered an arcade in the spaceport that kept them entertained for hours. Nightfall quietly went about gathering supplies and fixing the ship. Avocato never fully woke up when they moved him from the recovery pod to Gary's bunk. Drugged and exhausted still, Avocato barely stirred as Fox all but carried him through the _Crimson Light _and practically clawed his way into Gary's still-warm blankets. Little Cato managed to get his father to take a few bites of food before he dropped into a sleep not far removed from the coma he'd enjoyed in the pod. Gary gratefully followed the general into the recovery unit, surrendering himself and his aching head to modern medicine.

So, as it happened, Gary was up and about before Avocato, though Nightfall declared him unfit for anything more strenuous than lifting a coffee mug or keeping a chair warm. Lighter injuries and a jump start on healing had him up and about by the following Zee Secundus morning. Showered, shaved, dressed in clean clothes and fortified with a cup of the best, cheap imitation coffee money could buy, Gary gladly settled down on the floor in his cabin right next to his son. Little Cato had been planted in Gary's berth waiting for Avocato to wake up, and had fallen asleep himself. As soon as Gary joined him, Little Cato snuggled close and warm, half-sprawled across Gary's lap as he slept. Content with being used as a pillow, Gary tucked the blanket around Little Cato and settled in for the siege, sipping his coffee, pondering what they were going to do to get home, and enjoying the presence of the two people dearest to him. He petted the crest of stiff hair on Little Cato's head in long, gentle strokes. His son had worn himself out with worry. Experience had taught him the Ventrexian needed to eat and sleep, but it also told him that until Avocato was awake, Little Cato's top priority would not be himself.

Good thing he had two dads to look after him.

Gary hesitated at the thought, his coffee cup poised in midair. Yeah, _that_ was going to be an interesting conversation. Actually, he and Avocato were due for a whole boatload of interesting conversations – and by boatload, he wasn't talking some cute dingy or canoe, but a freaking aircraft carrier.

Not much later, he looked up at signs of life from Avocato. The general stirred, rolling to his side and pushing himself up onto one elbow to take in his surroundings. He frowned and sniffed at the unfamiliar room, still dimly lit, and then spotted Gary. He blinked, clearly piecing together bits of memory, and sniffed the air again. His surprise was evidenced by a slight jerk when he spotted Little Cato curled up on Gary. For a long moment he could only stare at his son before he focused on Gary.

"Good morning," Gary said softly, trying hard not to grin like an idiot. It was a losing battle.

Avocato looked at him curiously. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse but pitched to let Little Cato sleep on. "You fought the Scoti."

"Yeah. So did you. Chalk it up to a group effort to take that jerk down." He gestured with his mug. "There's water in that cup beside you if you need a drink."

"Thank you. Do I know you?" Avocato lifted the cup from the shelf built into the wall by his bunk, sniffing at it before taking a cautious sip.

"Not exactly. Not yet, but you will. My name is Gary. Gary Goodspeed."

Avocato considered, frowning slightly in concentration. "I've heard that name before. Infinity Guard?"

"That would be my dad, John Goodspeed. He was a command pilot."

"And you are . . . ?"

"Not in the Infinity Guard."

"Where am I?" asked Avocato with a hint of relief, which told Gary the Lord Commander's corruption hadn't penetrated the Infinity Guard quite yet. Or if he had, Avocato didn't approve.

"You're on the VX-9 lightrunner _Crimson Light_, presently docked in Geegua Spaceport on Zee Secundus. I'm her captain. I've got to ask you not to leave the ship while we're here."

Avocato nodded. "Understood. Secundus . . . ?" he wondered, recognizing the name of the backwater planet. "What happened to the _Kalibar_?"

"It self-destructed and took out half the Ziga Turi system and all the leftover Scoti except the one you met."

He bent his head and let out a little sound of suffering at the mention of ship and planetary system destroyed. Gary grimaced, sensing such needless loss of life was not the general's intent and he took the related deaths greatly to heart. Avocato was silent for a long moment, gathering himself before he sat all the way up and looked at Gary again.

"How am I _here_?"

"Chalk it up to crazy-ass friends. I'll fill in all the blanks once we're sure you're okay. Until then, just know that you're safe and with friends." Gary glanced at Little Cato, wondering how he was going to explain the whole friendship, feels, time travel, death, life, amnesia, possession, and adoption thing before adding, "And family."

"Okay. Captain . . . Goodspeed, you said? I'll wait to hear how I got here, but tell me this much: that _is_ my only son, Little Cato of House Cato, is it not?"

"It most definitely is, Avocato."

Those yellow eyes narrowed at the use of his given name without his rank. "Then kindly explain what he's doing _here_ and not Tera Con Prime and _why he isn't four years old_!"

He couldn't help but grin at hearing that familiar tone. This was going to be fun . . . so long as no bloodshed was involved.

"Your four-year-old son is still on Tera Con Prime, I promise. This is your fourteen-year-old son. I've been taking care of him for the past year."

"Why would you be taking care of him?"

"Because you asked me to. I know it's asking a lot for you to trust me without knowing anything about me or stuff that lead up to this moment. It's a long story and I promise I'll explain as much as I can. Be careful, please, Cato. He hasn't had an easy time these past few years."

He got a hard and confused look in reply, but no argument. Slowly Avocato maneuvered to sit on the edge of the bunk, facing Gary. He glanced at the healed wounds on his thigh and chest, and Gary couldn't help but wonder if he was contemplating launching himself across the room to throttle the information out of him. Before Avocato could get his annoyance levels up to 100%, he tried a new tack.

"Okay. I'm not explaining this very well. Let's take it from the top. This ship and crew came here from ten years in the future. We were swallowed by a temporal worm and ended up in the battlefield after you went up against . . . the Citrons? Citronellas?"

"The Sitronu fleet," provided the general shortly.

"Yeah, them."

"Prove it."

"Your teenage kid is using me as a futon. What more do you want? He's still trying to teach me the Eyebrows of Everything but I'm nowhere near the expert he is. I can give it a try if you want, though."

Avocato's eyes narrowed and he canted his head as he looked to the sleeping teenager. A moment later he spat a sharp noise between a hiss and a meow. Gary blinked in surprise, but Little Cato snapped awake instantly. If ice water had been dumped on him, he could not have moved faster. Jumping up to land on his hands and feet like a cat, with his tail sticking stiffly upright and every hair on end, Little Cato's eyes were wide and his voice was shrill as he looked around wildly and exclaimed,

"I'm up! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Well, yeah," agreed Gary, astonished and trying not to laugh at his son's reaction. He leaned around Little Cato to face his friend. "You gotta teach me that."

Avocato relented a little and even smirked the least bit, pleased with the results of his wake-up call. "I believe you, Captain."

At the sound of his father's voice, Little Cato twisted about, surging to his feet to throw himself at Avocato with a happy shout of, _"Dad!"_

Gary smiled in speechless delight to see father and son reunited. They might be from totally different times, but the affection was definitely there as Avocato braced for impact. To Gary's relief, Avocato never hesitated as he swept Little Cato into his arms, holding him close and tight. For all he was worth, Little Cato clung to his father, pressing his face into Avocato's shoulder to hide his tears.

"I was so scared," whispered Little Cato.

"I've got you," promised Avocato, as if his mere presence would expel all worries. Gary knew that for Little Cato, it would. For himself, too. Just having Avocato awake reassured him immensely, and all their problems suddenly seemed a little less scary. With the general's knowledge and the resources of the Tera Con Empire at his disposal, there was at least a glimmer of hope that things would somehow work out.

Avocato smiled and almost laughed. There was awe in his voice as he said, "You're so tall."

Little Cato giggled and shrugged, pleased by the observation. "I'm fourteen."

"That's amazing." Resting his head against his son's, Avocato whispered, "Remind me if I forget."

"Will do, Dad." He drew back, a wide smile plastered on his face. "Hey! Are you hungry?"

"Yes," said Avocato after a moment. "Very. And I take it that as a teenager, you're-"

"Always hungry. Yup. What do you want to eat?"

At a loss for what might be available, Avocato ceded the decision with a shrug. "Whatever you feed me."

Little Cato turned mischievous eyes on Gary. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Thunder Bandit?"

"Like we have but one mind, Spider Cat!" Gary said, matching his tone and his grin as he climbed to his feet. Together they exclaimed,

_"Street meat!" _

Wondered Avocato a little nervously, _"What?"_


	14. Chapter 13: Uniform Code of Conduct

**Chapter 13: Uniform Code of Conduct**

As the day went on, Gary could see that Avocato was making every effort to keep his temper and patience in check. This younger version of his friend was . . . younger. More stiff-necked and prickly, a general used to absolute authority, suddenly thrust into a setting and situation that was completely alien. Poise, perfect manners and bearing, and aloofness were his shields, and they were up full force right now. He had yet to acquire that rangy look and simmering anger and battle damage Gary had seen in the bounty hunter. His Avocato had been defensive, tempered by experience and betrayal, salty but willing to open up a little, if only to Gary (not that Gary, in his lonely desperation, had given him much choice in the matter). This one was more closed and had a decade of hell, death, and battle ahead of him before he reached the point where he'd let those feelings come to the surface.

In this case, Avocato's relative youth did not work against the situation, but supported it, at least where Little Cato was concerned. The marked difference in his father – from highly polished manners to perfect uniform to a total lack of weaponry - set Avocato well apart from the intense, embittered older version presently occupied by Invictus. The outer appearance, at least, was enough to reassure Little Cato, and having ten years of knowledge of what the future was going to bring definitely gave the teen a leg up on his dad. Gary was glad to see the ease with which Little Cato made that distinction.

It was just . . . off.

Maybe it was the uniform. There was a lot to be said for it, that was for sure, and Gary tried his best not to stare. He could not, under any circumstances, imagine this Avocato calling anyone 'baby,' though Gary was fairly certain if the feline in the uniform coat called him 'baby' his head might explode.

Mmmm . . . no, make that his head most definitely would explode. But he'd die happy.

Still, Avocato met the rest of the crew with good graces – an officer and a gentleman to the last – and offered his heartfelt thanks for rescuing him and acknowledgement of the risks taken to do so. It was a tense moment. They were far more anxious about Fox's reaction to Avocato than Avocato's reaction to Fox, including Fox. Gary hardly expected the general to have a go at a teenager, even if they were hereditary enemies and Avocato was almost single-handedly responsible for handing the Tryvuulians their collective asses on a plate. Sure enough, upon introduction, Avocato simply gave Fox the same respectful nod he'd given to everyone else, keeping his hands clasped at the small of his back to discourage any need to touch or be touched. Conversation came far more easily to Avocato, and he clearly put himself out to be as inoffensive as possible, given the situation. Fox had bolted out of the room soon after introductions, followed quickly by Ash. Little Cato would have given chase, but Nightfall interceded.

"Maybe it's the uniform. Give him a chance to cool down."

"But-"

"I can't fault him for hating me," Avocato said softly, neatly summing up what they were all thinking. He looked wryly at his uniform, which, despite his rank and status, was surprisingly plain and utilitarian. Or not surprising – Avocato wasn't one for bragging or adornment, and he was completely unarmed by choice, having refused the offer to return his guns and asking Gary to lock them up instead. That was such a far cry from the walking arsenal that was his Avocato that the only response Gary managed was a full minute of staring in shock.

So maybe that was the difference between this Avocato and the older version. The uniform demanded a very specific code and carried its own set of rules. Maybe that was why his Avocato was looser and more inclined to joke around - as a bounty hunter, he was let off the leash and allowed to simply be himself. Their meal of street meat had been proof enough, really. Avocato managed to down a kebab of hot, greasy, sticky-sauce-coated meat without a trace of food on face, hands, or clothes. By comparison, Gary and Little Cato looked as if they'd been in a food fight by the time they were done.

"Fox doesn't hate you," Little Cato insisted, anxious to be believed. "I don't think he knows what to do or how to act."

Avocato nodded and spoke for them all when he said, "I can appreciate that."

HUE tilted his chunky body to look up at Avocato. "It's quite fascinating to consider that when Gary and I meet you for the first time on the _Galaxy 1_, you'll already know us."

"I'll pretend like I don't," promised Avocato. "That way you can avoid the confusion I'm enjoying."

"And me!" KVN insisted. "Don't forget to pretend you don't know me!"

Avocato's perfectly bland expression was priceless as he glared at the robot hovering before him. "I'm going to do everything in my power to forget you exist."

"Bet you won't manage it!" KVN spun and whipped his arms about, forcing Avocato to step back. "Hooray! KVN is unforgettable!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," muttered the general.

Gary placed himself between Avocato and KVN, shoving the robot well away. "Don't touch my friend, KVN. Or my friend's stuff. That includes his kid."

Little Cato snickered. "So, Dad, when you get back, you gotta start teaching me to play thimbles."

"You any good?" Avocato asked with the start of a smile.

"You're just talking to the Ventrexian junior champion!"

"Oh, really? What's your best scoring technique?"

Leaving father and son to nerd out over weird sports, Nightfall drew Gary aside. "You're going to have to explain what's happened. That man is about a minute away from imploding."

"I know. I know," Gary replied. "But how much do I tell him? I mean, what if I change . . . stuff?"

"Stop right there." Understanding his meaning, Nightfall put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "You know, I've traveled back and forth through time more times than I can count. It took a while, but I finally figured out the big events find a way to happen no matter what you do. It's the little things we can change, and in some cases, should change, even if the only life we make a difference in is our own."

He considered these words with care, glancing over at the Catos. Little Cato was going on dramatically about the full-out thimbles games they'd held on a regular basis (minus the limb-lopping rules). Avocato caught his eye and gave him an expectant look as if to say the vacation was over and he wanted answers. Bolstered by Nightfall's reassurance, Gary nodded in promise to his friend, signaling his understanding and willingness to explain.

"I'll get with him later and tell him. Everything," he added softly, as much to himself as to his friend.

Nightfall nodded, then said, "You provide the answers, I'll provide the alcohol."

"Thanks." He cast her a little smile. "Something tells me we'll need it."


	15. Chapter 14: Commburst

**Chapter 14: Commburst  
**

"Who knows I'm alive right now?"

"Everyone on this ship. Including the ship. You can trust them not to talk. Except KVN. He fried his filters. Anyway, we're not letting him off the ship, so don't worry."

"Can't he be fixed?"

"Design flaw."

"Dismantle him, then."

"Oh, we've tried. He's like, the most annoying kind of immortal. Besides, on some very, very, very, very, very ultra-super rarer than rare occasions, he's been . . ." Gary struggled to get the words out. "He's been . . ."

"Useful?" provided Avocato.

"Nnnnnnnnot completely . . . useless," he choked out, begrudging every word.

"Ah," was the entirety of Avocato's understanding response. "I've got to get in touch with the Lord Commander and my aide, Colonel-in-command Nikos, as soon as possible. I can send a coded message to let them know I'm alive and have them send an escort to get me back to Tera Con Prime."

"You're sure?"

Avocato looked quietly stricken. "I understand what you're implying, Captain Goodspeed, but I can't stay or return with you. Yes, my son needs me, and I need him, but my son is also four years old and waiting for me on Tera Con Prime. He may even have been told that I'm dead. He's definitely frightened that I've been away far longer than I said I'd be. I can't walk away from him. Not and expect him to grow into such an amazing child. Or live with myself."

"I know. Woulda been cool, though. Come on."

He led Avocato to the bridge of the _Crimson Light_ and its communication station. "AVA," he called as Avocato sat down, "How long for a commburst to reach Tera Con Prime?"

"Two solar days," she replied.

"I'm going to send this to Nikos' personal channel," Avocato said. "He'll be able to convey it to the Lord Commander. AVA, can you please change the virtual keyboard to Ventrexian script and punctuation?"

"He says please," the AI said, sounding impressed, complying with minimal sass.

Avocato was already typing like fiend, pausing now and then with his eyes closed as he worked out the proper codes in his head. Gary, who had learned the hard way not to interrupt officers at work, waited silently until Avocato was done, watching his friend closely.

"AVA, I need to record and embed a visual message as well."

"Not a problem."

"Can you blank out the background? I don't want the Lord Commander to extrapolate any data about this ship and crew from the recording."

"Good thinking," complimented AVA. "You're the only thing that will appear in the recording. Hit that flashing light when you want to start."

"I'll need a full-body image."

"Done."

Gary wondered at that, but said nothing. Avocato stood and thought for a few moments before starting the recording. It was the first time Gary heard Ventrexian being spoken, and he blinked at the interjected growls and odd hisses in what was a surprisingly lyrical language. It was as if a tiger had stood up and recited poetry. He watched closely, by now knowing a great deal of Ventrexian communication was non-verbal, but aside from a few hand gestures and a curl of the tail here or there, Avocato may as well have been a statue. Which, he mused, was probably a message unto itself for this Nikos.

"AVA, play that back for me translated into Galactic Standard."

There was a brief pause, and then a life-sized hologram of the general was projected.

_"To Colonel-in-command Nikos from General Avocato of House Cato, with his compliments. Nikos, by now you'll have received word that the _Kalibar _was destroyed in the Ziga Turi system after the battle with the Sitronu fleet. You've also probably received word that I'm dead, lost with the _Kalibar_. Allow me to set the record straight. I am not dead. I was rescued by a passing merchant ship and I am presently on Zee Secundus. The _Kalibar_ was only heavily damaged by the Sitronu during the course of battle, they are not responsible for her destruction and no further military action should be taken against them unless they violate the agreed-upon terms of surrender. Immediately after the battle we were ambushed by several Scoti Nitech fighters and another ship of unknown designation. The details should have been included in the commburst I ordered sent. Unless a declaration of hostilities was sent by other channels undetected by the _Kalibar_, the Scoti attack was an unprovoked act of war. The Scoti used a Death Knell to kill the _Kalibar_'s crew, and it's only because I was on the battlebridge with the command crew that I survived. The ship was disabled, the crew was dead, and we were about to be boarded, so I ordered the destruction of the _Kalibar_'s lightfold engine. I was rescued just before it reached critical. The resulting explosion destroyed the _Kalibar_, the Scoti ambushers, and, unfortunately, the outer planets of Ziga Turi._

_"There is, of course, more to what happened than what I'm saying here. I'll be able to give the Lord Commander a full briefing when I return to Tera Con Prime. I know you didn't anticipate a return to duty for another month, and so I'm asking, not telling you to comply with our standing order in these instances and bring a corvette and suitable escort to Zee Secundus. Given we're a small party and sentiment is not in my favor, we're taking steps to make sure my presence is not discovered and I have promised my rescuers anonymity and safe passage. You can reach me on this channel when you get closer and direct communication is feasible._

_"As proof that I am who I say I am, you, Kedi, and I all danced with our future wives at my brother Catomar's wedding. My third cousin Lady Cordata told Kedi he had vexed two ladies by not asking Lady Clawdia to dance, and when I asked her who the other lady was, she cracked me in the head with her fan. When I visited your family's spice farm the first time, my favorite food was your mother's river prawn stew with blackened fire peppers and you taught me and Kedi how to swim. Your mother gave me a large batch of the stew which we all ate on the way back to the academy. We were too sick to report for duty the next day, and got in trouble for being idiots and not saving some of the stew for our platoon leader. And finally, my son Little Cato is named for me, but he's not named Avocato._

_"Don't delay, but take all precautions. I anticipate hearing from you soon. General Avocato out."_

"Galactic Standard is English?" Gary could not help but squawk.

Avocato looked at him. "No. English is Galactic Standard."

"Rea-hey!"

"AVA, replace the word month with twenty-six days and secure with the encryption code I entered."

Ava let out a little hum. "That's some encryption. They'll be able to unscramble that?"

"Nikos will know how. Let me know when it's sent, please."

"Done," she responded.

Gary gave his friend a sharp-eyed look. "I'm assuming half of that was a super-special, secret kitty code?"

"More than half. I just hope there hasn't been any retaliation against the Sitronu."

"What about the Scoti?"

"I confess I don't understand their role or what would cause them to try and assassinate me. As far as I'm aware, the Tera Con Empire has no declared hostilities with Scotia Majoran. You said he told you I destroyed his planet, but I've never even been in that sector. I even had HUE check, and Scotia Majoran is as active as ever." He drew a deep breath, bracing himself. "I need to speak to the Scoti you captured. I need more information."

"Sure you're up to that?"

"Whether I'm up to it or not is immaterial," stated the general, every inch the professional. "It still needs to be done."

Gary gestured, and they headed back for the galley, which was the most comfortable space in the ship. Avocato sat while Gary rummaged about the cabinets. "But not this exact instant. This is your first day back on your feet. What say you we put that interrogation on hold until tomorrow? I'll go with if you want backup. For now, would you like to drink alcoholic liquids out of a cup with me?"

He plunked an oddly-shaped bottle of some bright blue alcoholic beverage on the table, followed by two glasses. Nightfall had prudently bought three bottles, and this shade of blue put him in mind of Quinn's uniform.

Avocato made a sound of wry amusement. "Do I get my own cup?"

"Pfft. Yeah. We're civilized here on the _Crimson Light_ even if it does sound like we're named for sugar-free juice or a high-class brothel."

He shook his head in wry amusement. "I'd like nothing better right now, but no thank you. I don't drink."

"Really? Huh. Guess I never had a chance to figure that out."

"Captain, I'm the commander-in-chief of one of the largest military forces in existence. I can't risk getting drunk. But don't let me stop you."

"Fair enough. It's not as much fun alone anyway." He slid the bottle and cups to the side, out of the way. "And it's Gary. You don't have to bother with the captain part. So . . . how we got here. You might want to strap in and take notes. It's a wild ride."


	16. Chapter 15: The Collectable

**Chapter 15: The Collectable**

". . . so we left Clarence on Darga Space Port and kinda forgot to return Chuckie. He doesn't do anything, so he's a lot more useful than Clarence. We were tracking down my mom when we flew smack into a temporal worm and landed in the Ziga Turi system five minutes before the _Kalibar_ self-destructed."

He had been talking for hours, occasionally backtracking or going on tangents, but Avocato managed to keep him fairly well on track throughout the whole convoluted mess of their adventures, misadventures, and occasional forays into the unbelievable. The general seemed bemused but accepting that he and Gary were friends, and agreed with Gary's assessment that the pool of candidates was pretty small when he'd asked Gary to take care of Little Cato. He wasn't even upset or put out when Gary nervously told him about adopting Little Cato, clearly filing that under 'taking care.' Little Cato being isolated for sixty years, losing his memory, and the threat of Invictus seemed to affect him far more anything else he heard, even being killed, and then mostly because of the effect those events had on his son and supposed friend. Avocato's whispered, _'I'm sorry I shot you, but I'm glad he stopped me,'_ spoke volumes. It took a lot and a long time for Gary to reassure Avocato that his son, though not completely over his traumas, was doing well and could separate his younger warlord dad from the cranky bounty hunter or the crazed, Invictus-occupied one.

"Just keep being confused," advised Gary, sitting back. He was rather amazed that he'd actually reached the end of their history. Hearing it out loud made it seem as odd as having lived through it all. "I think the uniform helps, too."

"That would be a first. That's quite a fantastic story," Avocato stated, not even questioning the need to maintain his bewilderment since at the moment it was pretty effortless. "How tall was I?"

"About yo," said Gary, holding his hand about five inches over the table. "You were your own action figure. It would have been funny as hell except we were getting beaten up by murder moths."

"And my clothes and guns shrank, too?"

Gary blinked, realizing for the first time that was exactly what had happened, and said, "For which we were all grateful."

"Mmm. And in the Lazarus Trap we were attacked by cookies that had lasers shooting out of their eyes." He pronounced the word 'cookies' with care, trying to get it right the first time.

"And tridents."

"And tridents. And cookies are . . . food, yes?"

"Tragically. Those delicious-looking little killer confections scarred me for like, a whole day."

"They have eyes? Are they usually alive?"

"No and only in my worst nightmares."

"But you married one."

"Only in my dreams. I know it sounds too crazy to believe."

"No. I've seen too much to question a story like that. I've met members of the Order of the Twelve. They're as weird as you say. I know that's my boy. I know the Infinity Guard is completely corrupt even though they put on a nice façade. And I've always known the Lord Commander would kill me some day."

Gary grimaced at the blunt statement, delivered so calmly. "Little Cato told me you were the price Ventrexia paid to keep from being destroyed."

With a sigh, he nodded. "Just as you paid a price to break time and get me back. The Lord Commander likes to collect things. He likes things that are rare or powerful or useful as leverage. He's got warehouses filled to the brim and you saw the zoo he keeps."

"That's where Mooncake was being held. I let him go so he could go find me."

"Well, I'm one of those _things_ the Lord Commander collected, only I can't be kept in a zoo. I'm too valuable not to use. Instead he keeps me trapped by surrounding me with things I care about and the constant threat that they can be taken from me: my home, my people, my friends, my son, every ship I command. He'll never let me leave his service alive. He's too petty. Yes, I serve the Lord Commander. Yes, I follow orders. I gave my word I would. I don't want to, but if I don't, believe me when I say someone a lot worse will step into my place. Someone who doesn't care and doesn't need to be controlled and just wants to destroy."

He asked the question that was gnawing at him. "Why you, Avocato?"

Avocato sighed again, closing his eyes before saying in a sharp voice, "Because I'm the best and most capable military commander in this sector of the universe, that's why."

He wasn't bragging. He was stating a simple fact – or understating it, really, because capable didn't begin to describe what it took to run an empire. But even Gary, who barely knew this Avocato, could read between the lines and see the sheer courage and genius sitting opposite him. Avocato fell back in his chair, gazing at Gary a long moment before coming to a decision.

It was only later that Gary realized that was the moment Avocato had decided to trust him.

"Ventrexia and Tryvuul have been at war for a thousand years," spat Avocato, and Gary knew that this was the first time he had ever given vent to his emotion. "I had a chance to end it, so I did. I did my job as a soldier. I lightfolded my ships into Tryvuul's atmosphere, past their battle lines so we had their fleet surrounded and their capitol city in our sites. We never fired a shot. We didn't have to. Tryvuul sued for peace and I gave it to them. Pretty heroic stuff, right? How sick is it that I regret ending a war? If I hadn't, if I'd been selfish and average and obeyed orders, I'd just be another colonel in the Ventrexian military and the Lord Commander never would have heard the name Avocato and I might have been home when she-"

He stopped, shutting his mouth and looking away. Gary could feel the weight of his grief – grief which Avocato had locked away and never dealt with, never looked at until now. He'd never allowed himself. There had never been time or a safe place to give in and feel the loss he had endured.

"Your wife?"

He nodded, devastated afresh, but having opened the subject, he was disinclined to shut it down even if he could. "Purrsis. It was an arranged marriage, but we were making it work. She had so many problems carrying Little Cato that we never expected to have any more children after him. I had no idea she was pregnant when I left for Tryvuul. She wanted to surprise me. I lost her and our daughter. I had no idea until I got home. Communication blackouts are standard operations in combat zones, but something like that should have gotten through. My high command wouldn't let me or Nikos find out. They saw I had a chance to end things and didn't want to risk _distracting_ me."

Gary let out a long breath, closing his eyes.

"I reached Ventrexia after the Lord Commander and his battle fleet did. I was recovering from radiation poisoning from lightfolding in an atmosphere and just wanted to rest and be home. Instead my brother told me my wife was dead, along with the daughter I didn't know I was going to have. That same day my king told me the Lord Commander 'requested' my service as his new fleet commander. He was poised to wipe out my planet if I refused. What choice did I have? I didn't even have a chance to visit her tomb."

Spent, Avocato folded his arms and sighed, not looking at Gary. The gnawing pain of this betrayal was evident in his body language and expression. That the Lord Commander reduced him to a collectable was not nearly as distressing as his own command turning him into a commodity to buy peace. But they had been frightened, and Gary knew that if he couldn't blame the Ventrexian government for their fear, Avocato really didn't as well. He blamed his superiors in the military. It was when people you _should_ have been able to trust, who you _wanted_ to trust, let you down that the worst betrayal happened.

He knew the feeling.

Big time.

"That's the gist of what I'm doing here, Captain Goodspeed." He abruptly stood up, pushing away from the table and taking a few steps away. "If people want to call me bitter or cruel, I can't argue with them. I am. I am enslaved to a monster who will never let me leave alive."

Gary stared at his back in stricken realization, his thoughts going not to the Lord Commander, but Invictus, and felt a stab of genuine fear for what that meant.

"We got you back," he swore quietly, trying to offer some semblance of comfort. "We never gave up. We never _will_ give up. We're not just friends. We're family. Listen, Cato." He hesitated a moment, then reached out to him. "We shook on it, back when you did the surgery to give me this arm. I swore that I'd stick close to you through thick and thin and thinner and nothing. I've got your back. I always will."

Avocato stiffened, and Gary would have sworn the temperature in the room dropped a good twenty degrees. He turned sharply and in a deep, growling voice demanded, _"What?"_

Taken aback by a reaction so extreme and severe, Gary hastily drew his hand out of range and explained. "We made a pact. I promised to help you get Little Cato back. You promised me to help me protect Mooncake."

_"What?" _Avocato stared at him with something akin to horror on his face. Finally, he managed to blink and almost shouted, "Are you telling me we're _married?"_


	17. Chapter 16: Field Marriage

Ch**apter 16: Field Marriage**

Down the hall in the room he shared with Fox, Little Cato, Ash, and Mooncake all looked up as Gary's muffled, high-pitched squawk of disbelief penetrated the bulkheads.

_"WHAAAAT?"_

"Sounds like the dads figured a few things out," said Little Cato, fighting to keep from laughing.

Ash bobbed her head in appreciation of Gary's lung capacity. "You mean the whole Ventrexian marriage thing?"

The ginger was smugness itself. "Yeee-up."

She grinned. "Heh."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

On the _Crimson Light_'s bridge, HUE quietly murmured, "Oh, dear."

"They figured it out?" asked Nightfall from where she was fine-tuning the navigation array.

"It seems so."

"Took 'em long enough."

"Is that love in the air, or is the fur about to fly?" wondered HUE, delighted with either prospect.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Down in the makeshift brig, Bodek looked up sharply and demanded, "What was that?"

Fox fought to keep his expression stoic and his squee to himself. "Nothing you need to worry about."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Married?"

Avocato paced the short distance allowed by the galley as if trying to outrace this unexpected dimension of their . . . relationship. They _had_ a relationship. Beyond what they had before. Gary watched him, afraid to move, afraid to think, definitely afraid to ask for more information. Luckily for Gary, his newly acquired husband needed to vent.

"Yes! Captain, on Ventrexia, a pact like that between consenting adults, a promise to stay by someone so closely, through good and bad, given in total sincerity and accepted as such and sealed with some sort of physical exchange, is the equivalent of a binding marriage contract!"

_"Seriously? _Oh, crap – Oh, my crap, Avocato, I said friendship mode _engaged_. You must have thought I knew what I was talking about."

"I doubt I made that mistake. Did I accept your promise?"

"Yeeee-ah we kinda clasped on it. Uh . . . Isthatabadthing?"

"Clasped?"

He wiggled his fingers before clapping his hands together in demonstration. "Shook hands. Looked into each other's eyes. Flexed. Swore manly oaths to protect and provide eternal back-up. You said it was an unconventional start to a friendship, but that your offer was as real as it gets."

"And then you stayed on Zekatron Alpha to save me when you broke time." Avocato threw his hands up, defeated by Gary's persistence and Ventrexian tradition. "No wonder you adopted my boy – I adopted yours first!"

"Mooncake's not a kid!"

Avocato glared at a defense so watery. "Remind me of that in ten years, please!" He went from shocked to indignant in a heartbeat. "And what the hell took you so long, Goodspeed? You left Little Cato fatherless for months!"

"I – oh."

Falling back into his seat, Avocato dropped his head into his folded arms. For a long moment Gary could do nothing but stare at his friend's pointed ears as they both tried to wrap their brains around this development. Well, it made a hell of a lot of sense in a weird and almost funny way. Then, without ever looking up, Avocato reached out to the end of the table and swatted one of the tumblers across the table to Gary.

"I'll take that drink."

So much for not drinking. Gary couldn't blame him for the lapse. If he needed one this badly, Avocato must be desperate.

"Upgraded to a double," agreed Gary, hastily opening the bottle. He poured two generous shots, clicked his glass against Avocato's, and threw back the liquor. It was sweet and burned all the way down his throat and into his belly, making him gasp in appreciation.

"If it's any consolation," he said, pouring himself another round and topping Avocato's off a bit, "it happens ten years down the road for you. So technically, right now, in this time, you're not married. I am, I guess, but you're not."

"Yet," corrected Avocato in a completely unhappy tone, sitting up. For the first time his normally ramrod-straight posture slumped. He didn't even sniff the blue liquid in his glass – he just slammed it back - maybe hoping for poison - and fought to control his body's desire to wheeze as the drink hit his system. He frowned, slapping the glass down. "That stuff's terrible. I'll take another."

Gary obliged. "Don't take it to heart, Cato. It hasn't happened yet so it doesn't count."

Avocato pointed sharply – literally - with one claw out for emphasis. He was having none of Gary's logic. "It happened to _you_ with _me_. Yes, it counts. We call it a field marriage. Centuries past, they were common after battles when there was no time for a formal ceremony. It's outdated but still legally binding. It doesn't matter what timelines we're from!"

"Okay, okay. We're married." Saying it was actually sort of nice, so he said again, "We're married. Look at it this way – you're how old now? Thirty?"

"Thirty-one."

"Okay. Forty-one-year-old you is going to be able to make an informed decision, knowing what's going to happen." He softened his tone. "Cato, every time I've met you for the first time, I'm getting older and you're getting younger. Maybe that's just chance, but I'm beginning to think there's more to it than that. And every time we meet, your previous conduct suddenly makes loads of sense to me and you've taken what you've learned from future Gary and applied it so that things work out to bring us back together."

He caught the look of disbelief thrown at him with all the force of a full-scale trebuchet and scrambled to explain.

"Case in point – how do you think Little Cato got the blast doors of the _Kalibar_'s battlebridge open?"

Avocato considered. "He shouldn't have been able to from the outside after the ship decompressed. Only command-level officers have codes to open those doors."

"He had your codes."

"My . . .?"

"You taught them to him."

"That would be a security violation!"

"No, that would be survival. Because you know now that a boatload of idiots from the future saved you, and you have to give your kid the means to do it. See? So last year when I said I'd stand by you through everything the universe lobbed at us, you knew that even though I didn't know that I was proposing, eventually I'd be watching over your son and keeping him safe until things worked out to bring us back together. I had no clue a promise like that was a marriage contract. You said you had nothing to give me in return, but I was in it for friendship. For a brother. You called it friendship, too, but maybe it meant more to you than that. Hearing it in those terms, I think I'm pretty okay with the marriage thing. I mean, we've got a kid and we've been living together on and off since we met."

Avocato emptied his glass, then held it out for a refill, clearly determined to get smashed in record time. "I hardly know you!"

Gary smiled and poured another round. "Actually, you do know me. And you trust me. And I trust you. I always have."

"What about your – what about Quinn?"

"We'll figure it out. Just like you and I will figure this out."

Avocato lifted his glass, then set it back down, defeated. "Gary, the Lord Commander can never learn about this. Even if nothing comes of it, he can never find out we're . . . we're . . ." He made a face of disbelief, and finally choked out, "We're _married?_"

Gary fought to keep from laughing. There was no denying Avocato's week was probably his weirdest on record. Today alone had been the mother of all emotional roller coasters.

"We don't have to be if you don't want to be."

That gave the general pause, and he stared at Gary for a long and thoughtful moment, weighing such an offer. Gary wondered if divorce came as easily as marriage on Ventrexia, and if that was going to be the next topic of discussion. He really didn't want it to be. In the few minutes that he'd discovered he'd been married, he'd really grown to like the idea that he was _with_ Avocato and that there were two of them to face the universe together. It was remarkably comforting and reassuring.

"No," Avocato finally said. "If I accepted your promise, I had good cause to do so. I won't second guess myself."

Gary kept his sigh of relief to himself. He could depend on Avocato to refuse to back down. Such self-confidence was impressive, and one of the things Gary . . . _loved_ about Avocato. Avocato braced himself, then gulped the contents of his cup. Gary followed suit.

"But I'm completely serious. The Lord Commander cannot get this information. He would –"

"Use me to control you?"

"No. He would destroy you. Don't forget, I'm part of his collection. He won't tolerate me being in a relationship he hasn't approved and from what you tell me . . . "

"I'll never be the Cosmic Turd's favorite. I get it. I promise, Cato, he'll never hear about us from me."

Suddenly Avocato stiffened. "Have we ever . . . ?"

"Slept together? Often, as a matter of fact. On the _Galaxy 1_, after the surgery on my arm, you slept in my bed with me to keep an eye on me. You kinda insisted. I guess that was our wedding night. After that, you did it because I asked you to. You were the first living being I mingled with in five years. I needed the companionship. Badly. Like, really – okay, I was desperate. I guess it just became normal for us."

"And did we . . . ?"

"No," Gary said, amused by his companion's relief and reluctance to talk about sex. This younger version was definitely a lot more uptight than his older counterpart. He poured the next round and could not resist clicking his glass against Avocato's as he added, "But if you ever want to give it a go, I'm game."

The pissy, hissy, off-putting, growling, snapping glare he got in reply from the man in uniform was the hottest thing Gary Goodspeed had seen since Quinn Airgon had wound up to punch his lights out, and substantially less painful. It made the whole episode worth it.


	18. Chapter 17: Wake-Up Call

**Chapter 17: Wake-Up Call**

It was actually hard for Gary to remember that the Avocato now dead asleep in his bed was younger than him. Not by much, but it was weird to think this once and future bestie was the second-most-powerful being in this part of the known universe. There wasn't much difference in appearance – Ventrexians didn't change much as they aged – but his fur was glossier than Gary remembered, as if this Avocato's diet was better, and while clearly very strong, he didn't have the mean leanness of a bounty hunter. Not yet. When Gary had been thirty-one, he'd been doing time. Killing time. Listening to his brain cells dying of sheer boredom. Being a lump. Doing half-assed repair jobs on busted satellites. Defacing the walls of the _Galaxy 1_ with graffiti. At thirty-one, Avocato was a general, father, widower, and decorated war veteran who was busy conquering planets and fighting battles and commanding fleets, up to his eyebrows in politics and intrigues and hating every moment of it. Except for the father part.

_Look what happens when you stay in school,_ he mused to himself. Suddenly being a jailbird didn't look half bad, actually. Sure, he had hated every moment of it - he and General Avocato had that much in common - but at least his responsibility had registered in negative numbers, and if he messed up a satellite, the worst that could happen was a few episodes of a soap opera wouldn't get aired. Lives didn't depend on his decisions. Planets didn't fear him. He wasn't making history.

But Avocato was, poor bastard. What was sad, though, was that he didn't want any of it. He just wanted to take his kid and go home, mourn his wife and get on with life. Only, he wasn't allowed to.

Right now, however, the military dictator that could make officers cry with one sidelong glare was snoring slightly and curled partially around Gary, sleeping off what should have been a world-class hangover but wasn't. They hadn't really drunk that much, there was even a (very) little bit of blue liquid left in the bottle, but they were a pair of lightweights when it came to alcohol consumption and the bottle had been pretty big. Luckily, HUE had caught them before they fell asleep in the galley and forced them to down medication to stave off the worst parts of a hangover. He was pretty sure they could thank HUE for the sleeping arrangements, too, seeing as how Gary and Avocato had always shared a bed on the _Galaxy 1 _and the AI had just fallen back on what he knew. It was a habit they'd both gotten into and never bothered to break.

The upside of the situation was no hangovers and they slept like rocks. The downside was they'd slept so long that Little Cato came in to make sure they were alive and was presently regarding them with folded arms and a skeptical, expectant, and curious expression.

Gary wondered if there was anything more humiliating than being _amusing _to your teenager. Wait, yeah, being slobber-kissed by a Hooblot was worse. He could say that with authority. But still . . .

"Hey, Spider Cat," whispered Gary, wondering if it was possible to untangle himself and escape before General Avocato woke up and murdered him to death for somehow seducing him into bed. Then again, it might be preferable to just die here and now of terminal embarrassment at his fourteen-year-old, poised-for-puberty son finding him sleeping-not-sleeping with said son's actual father after finding out they've been married for almost a year. Gary just wanted his life. His dignity had died long ago, probably of shame.

Wait - a year? Oh, crap, their anniversary was coming up. When was it? HUE would know.

The only thing that might save him right now was that they were both dressed. The only clothing that had been removed was their coats - they hadn't even kicked off their boots. Other than that, yeah, death was sounding pretty damned sweet and drawing closer with every snore.

How did he get into these messes? Better yet, how did he get _out?_

"Heeeeey, Thunder Bandit," Little Cato whispered back, not even trying to hide his glee.

"This isn't what it looks like."

"Looks like my dads are . . . sleeping together?"

"Well, yeah, okay. But sleep's _it_. Did you know about that whole field marriage thing?"

"I thought it was within the realm of possibility when you told me about those first few days with Dad, but . . ." He shrugged for dramatic purposes, the living image of coy innocence while the whole time he was judging them at the speed of light. "I've never actually seen one, so . . . there was no way to be sure. 'Til now."

"Oh, my sweet child, you are so grounded for the rest of your life."

Little Cato snickered, completely unintimidated by the threat. "Worth it to finally get to wake my parents up after a wild night of partying."

"I'll have you know it was a bender with a lower case 'b'."

"It's high time he got drunk. What did it take, two shots?"

"Five," growled a thoroughly unhappy Avocato. He forced his eyes open to glare at creation as a whole, including his own creation who stood there grinning at him in undisguised delight.

"Three were doubles," defended Gary.

"Good morning," sang Little Cato, then, with relish, added, _"Dads."_

Avocato grumbled, slowly coming to life. Gary had learned long ago that if you woke Avocato up out of a solid sleep, he'd be completely alert and ready for action the instant his eyes opened. Leave him to wake up on his own and you pretty much had a furry zombie on your hands who hissed at everything and whose only virtue was that once he was actually moving, he was well rested. Avocato looked around, realized his situation, realized he was semi-snuggled with the spouse he never knew he had and, in truth, didn't really want, and dropped back into the pillow he shared with Gary with a sigh that was almost a groan. When he put a hand to the bridge of his nose, Gary wondered if perhaps HUE's hangover cure worked better on humans than Ventrexians.

"Please don't tell me we're both in the same bed," Avocato quietly begged. "Please don't."

"Okay," Gary agreed, cautiously sitting up.

"I won't mention it either, even though you kind of are," Little Cato said in a tight whisper as he edged toward the door, adding, "In bed together. I'll go put some coffee on. Nightfall said you could both probably use it."

As the door closed, Avocato squinted at Gary, wondering, "Coffee?"

"Don't worry, you like it."

Another moan, this time at his own ignorance of a decade he had yet to live. "This is why I don't drink."

Gary chuckled and clapped his husband on the shoulder before pushing himself out of bed and getting a start on the day. He'd missed waking up next to Avocato.


	19. Chapter 18: Killer Interview

**Chapter 18: Killer Interview**

"You sure you're up to this?"

"Yes."

They stood outside the door to the storage bay where Bodek was presently stowed. Cool and composed, General Avocato wore his long, khaki uniform coat like armor. Not a hair was out of place – and god knew, Avocato had a lot of them. Gary had watched him prepare for the interview and was rather taken aback at the sheer coldness that seemed to frost over the general as soon as he buttoned on that coat. It was downright scary and such a far cry from what he had already seen – last night, this morning, ten minutes ago - that Gary had wanted to ask questions, but Little Cato shook his head warningly, as if to say this was not the time. Clearly the teen recognized this mindset and knew better than to interrupt or distract his father with anything less than the business of being a warlord.

"Want your gun belt?" Gary asked instead. He got the distinct impression that the whole crew of the _Crimson Light_ could dance naked in front of him and _this_ Avocato wouldn't bat an eye. Of course, now that the thought occurred, Gary wanted to try it.

"No. Thank you," Avocato added as an afterthought. "I'm only armed when it's required by regulations."

Which, in its own way, was a statement to his confidence and authority. Was there anything about this frozen persona that wasn't calculated to project power? If there was, Gary hadn't seen it yet. Even the sheer plainness of his uniform drove home the fact that General Avocato didn't need visible proof (or would that be reminders?) of his rank and accomplishments.

Not about to argue, Gary informed him, "I'm bringing mine."

Avocato had just nodded in acknowledgment and followed him down two levels. Now Gary waited for a gesture to open the door, and when it came, he followed Avocato into the storage room. Nightfall had guard duty and was expecting them, and without a word she left, letting the general face on his own terms the person who had tried multiple times to assassinate him.

Bodek, who had been sitting in his cell moping, surged to his feet and came to stand in the open doorway when he spotted them. Taking his cue from the block of ice beside him, Gary stood still and was silent as the Scoti let out a savage hiss.

"General Avocato," snarled Bodek, and he glanced at Gary to include him in the general aura of _I really hate you._ "And Captain Gary Goodspeed. You two should be pleased – even in my time, you're still a force to be reckoned with. I should have recognized you earlier than I did, Goodspeed. You're only wanted by every bounty hunter in creation, including that one," he added with a sneer, gesturing at Avocato. "Though I doubt he's into you for the money. I couldn't see how anyone would want to defend this monster, then I realized you must have a reason and I put the pieces together. You two are the universe's ultimate power couple: the xenocide and the time twister."

Gary had no idea of what to make of this, and opted to simply listen now and figure it out later. Hands clasped behind his back, Avocato just looked at Bodek coldly and after a long while asked,

"What is your name?"

"You know it already."

"I know what I've been told. What will you tell me?"

"You can't catch me in a lie, Avocato," he growled, looking as if he wanted to spit after saying the name aloud. "My name is Bodek."

"Why did you attack the _Kalibar?_"

"Because you were on it."

"Why would you want to kill me?"

Bodek barked a laugh, as if he couldn't believe such a question was being asked. "You only destroyed my whole planetary system."

"No, I haven't."

"But you will."

"Up until the point you and your team attacked the _Kalibar_, the Tera Con Empire had no hostility toward Scotia Majoran. The Lord Commander and I even discussed the possibility of making diplomatic overtures towards your government." Gary could tell Avocato was genuinely curious, though his tone never changed. "And here you state that I destroyed your system. Why would I do that?"

"Are you asking me to explain the thought process of a megalomaniacal dictator?"

"By which I take it, you mean me?" Avocato allowed himself a small frown. "I know you're from twenty years in the future. In your calculations, when exactly did I destroy Scotia Majoran?"

"On star date 6859.49."

Avocato did some quick mental math, placing the date. It was only a few weeks away. "You came back in time to kill me for something I haven't done and might not do?"

"What?"

"Tell me your team sent a declaration of war to the Tera Con Empire before you attacked the _Kalibar_." He was deadly serious, and Bodek instantly keyed in on that intensity. "Or a declaration of war against _me_. Did you adhere to the recognized conventions dictating the rules of interstellar war?"

"Why?"

"Answer!" barked Avocato.

Bodek knew to be afraid, but he wasn't afraid enough. "No. Why should we? We knew what you were going to do. Why declare war when you, your very existence is an act of war? Your every action is a war crime! Tell that worm on Tera Con Prime whatever you want."

Avocato looked away, shaking his head slightly as he said, "I won't lie for you. By not declaring war before attacking my flagship, your attempts to kill me changes your status from enemy combatant to murderer."

"Have I tried to deny it? No. My only regret is I didn't succeed."

"You're a fool, Scoti. Don't you see? I have standing orders! Orders issued by the Lord Commander himself four solar years ago, before I took military command. Any confirmed assassination attempt on the high command of the Tera Con Empire will result in the assassin's home planet or system being destroyed. If you had declared war, attacking us would have been within the rules of engagement set out by the Tera Con Convention. If I destroy Scotia Majoran, it will be because a Scoti renegade tried multiple times to assassinate me!"

At each word, Bodek grew stiller and his expression grew darker as he began to realize not only what Avocato was saying, but what he and his team of assassins had done . . . and not done. "What?"

"Where did you get a Death Knell?"

Bodek scoffed, too emotional to choose his words with care. "Who do you think made them in the first place, you Ventrexian filth? Gah! We should have gone back and used it on Ventrexia instead of your ship! Maybe next time."

It was the wrong thing to say. Any thought of mercy or clemency vanished at the reckless threat to his home world. Ventrexia was already held hostage. To hear Bodek admit his people were responsible for creating – and using – one of the most horrific weapons of mass destruction ever devised was more than Avocato was willing to tolerate or let go. Avocato had tried to find a loophole to spare Scotia Majoran from the Lord Commander's wrath, but Bodek had blocked that course. One glance at his friend told Gary that Avocato was done trying. That much, at least, had not changed. His retaliation, however, was as formal as it was final.

"Very well. Captain Goodspeed," said Avocato, turning away from Bodek but speaking loudly enough that he could not be mistaken, "with your permission, when my escort arrives, we will take custody of your prisoner."

"Uh, 'kay," said Gary with a more than a hint of unease, trying to figure out what his friend intended. It wasn't as if he had a better plan for getting rid of Bodek. "Then what?" he muttered nervously, less anxious for the lasting effect on Bodek than Avocato.

Avocato remained frighteningly calm. "We'll return him to Scotia Majoran."

He wished he hadn't asked, belatedly realizing Bodek had just sealed his own fate and that of his planetary system. This was the number two dude in charge of the Tera Con Empire talking. An _escort_ for Avocato was probably a full battle fleet, and they sure as hell weren't going to Scotia Majoran to take Bodek home as a friendly gesture. Unable to stop the anxious response, Gary ran a hand through his hair. "Um . . . sure."

A small nod and a brief, "Thank you," from Avocato ended the little scene. Without another word or backwards glance, Avocato swept from the room. Gary looked at Bodek, at the assassin's dawning realization of all the opportunities he had just been given and missed, at the full impact of Avocato's words, and shook his head. There was nothing he could do. Nothing he would do. Nothing he really wanted to do, and Avocato would remain true to his word not to lie. Bodek had tried multiple times to kill Avocato, kill Gary, and if he'd been given the chance, he would have killed Little Cato. Gary's sympathy was . . . non-existent, and he understood a little better the one they called the Master of Death and the decision he'd been forced to make.

Nightfall just pointed to the darkest corner of the hall before wordlessly resuming her watch. Gary could see Avocato's shadowy form facing the wall, his fists clenched tightly and his long tail twitching in agitation. He approached slowly, deliberately making noise to announce his presence even though he knew perfectly well Avocato was aware of him.

"Cato."

"I hate what I've become, Gary," Avocato said softly. He turned slightly, polished manners still too ingrained in him to leave someone talking to his back. "I'm not a soldier any more. I'm a weapon. I've been bought and sold and have no say in how I'm used. I will have to destroy Scotia Majoran. I don't want to, but I'll be given no choice."

"I know. I understand your decision."

"Is that approval?" he demanded, anger flaring.

"No. But I understand."

Avocato stared at him for a long moment, weighing Gary's words and his own feelings as the flash of temper faded, leaving him a little bit colder inside. Finally, he nodded wearily and looked away, but could not speak. What could he say? He had made his decision. He would follow orders. He had taken that first step to becoming the Master of Death. And he looked so helpless and desperate and lost, like he was drowning in a sea of despair, that Gary felt his heart break. He had seen such an expression so hopeless only once before, at the moment Avocato had told him to look after Little Cato. The first of countless small deaths he would die, the start of a long and lingering anguish to a fiery end.

Before Avocato could turn his back again, Gary was moving. He put his hand on Avocato's shoulder and made the Ventrexian face him even as he made himself face the raw anguish radiating off his friend. This was not a time to be alone. Without thinking his actions through, Gary answered the siren's call and pulled the Ventrexian in for a fierce hug, crushing Avocato close and closing his eyes tight against the tears that threatened to fall. The general stiffened, shocked and unused to such contact, but he made no protest, as if he had already figured out Gary's impulses were not to be denied. Even with his army boots on, Avocato was a still a little shorter than Gary, so they fit together as neatly as Gary remembered back on the _Galaxy 1_. For Gary, back then, the adventure was just starting. For Avocato, it was just one step closer to . . . to what? Death? Invictus? Or . . . Gary?

He had known. Oh, god, Avocato had known back then that he was not coming back from that mission to Zetakron Alpha. He had known and gone anyway because it was for his son and he had hugged Gary because it was the last chance he would have to hold the man who had inadvertently asked Avocato to marry him. And Gary had been so in love with Quinn and Avocato had said nothing, _nothing_ about what he already knew about _them_, about the future, about everything that was about to collapse around them. God, how had he managed such silence?

Because he wanted his son to be safe, and he knew Gary – despite the occasional near-death fumble – would manage it. Events had to play out so Gary and Little Cato could reach this point. Avocato had sacrificed everything, always, for what he loved: Ventrexia, his family, his son, his friend. His only friend.

Gary hugged tighter at the thought, then tighter still as Avocato, hesitantly at first, reached up and returned the embrace, leaning heavily against Gary and letting someone else be strong for him for a change. Avocato hid his face against Gary's shoulder, his hands clutching at the brown leather jacket. He might have cried, but Gary never checked to see. It didn't matter. He just held on for as long as Avocato needed.


	20. Chapter 19: Father and Son

**Chapter 19: Father and Son**

"Dad? I made coffee, if you want. Something warm might help, you know. I know you haven't eaten much today."

Avocato, sitting stiff and miserable and withdrawn at the navigator's station on the bridge, managed a small smile for his son and at how well Little Cato knew him. When Gary had finally released him, he had retreated to the darkened bridge to be alone as he tried to sift through the emotional mess of the situation he now faced. Losing the _Kalibar_ and her crew, almost being assassinated, Scotia Majoran, Gary, a fourteen-year-old son – it was almost too much to process. And that didn't touch on rebelling against the Lord Commander, being forced to become a bounty hunter, being killed but not quite being allowed to die, losing his memory, and getting possessed by an all-powerful evil.

"You're warm," he said, trying to quash his emotions and spare his boy. He was almost successful at keeping his unhappiness out of his tone.

"Maybe I can help, then. Or just keep you company," said Little Cato, offering up the coffee.

He took the steaming mug and held it in both hands, staring into the milky depths. Gary had been right – he did like the stuff. Little Cato, rather than leaving him alone again, came and leaned against the chair. There was a long moment of increasing tension between them, and just to break the silence, Avocato quietly said, "So . . . Quinn Airgon?"

"Sizing up the competition, huh?" Little Cato grinned, and plunged onwards before his father could reply. "She was in the Infinity Guard. Actually, she may have been the only one who _was_ Infinity Guard. Gary's got the ultimate one-way crush on her. She's super-smart and pretty and brave and that just seems to leave him completely stupid over her. Like, almost to the point of everyone feeling bad for him because she doesn't see him like that back. I mean, she likes him, but she's not wild for him like he is for her."

"And she entered . . ."

"Final Space," provided Little Cato.

"To close a rift opened by the Lord Commander in his attempt to tap the power of Final Space," Avocato carefully said, getting his facts in a row. "The rift destroyed Gary's home planet, and by closing it, Airgon sealed herself in."

"With Invictus."

"Who initially infected this universe when Gary's father went to close the same breach, is the source of the Lord Commander's power, and in your time, is possessing me." Avocato blinked at the sheer effort it took to wrap his brain around this series of events.

"Got a headache yet?"

"How could I not?"

"I guess it is a lot to deal with. I've lived it, so it's my new normal."

"Mmmm-yeah." Avocato gave his head a little shake. "Tell me about Gary."

Not fooled, Little Cato smiled, leaning on his hand. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, what sort of person would I marry without telling them I married them?"

"Gary," was the immediate and rather wry reply. "It's probably for the best him not finding out until now. Let me guess – he's startling to like the idea."

"I think so?" said Avocato, realizing the conversation and his disposition were not what he had imagined they would be. Usually when dark moods such as this took him, he'd brood for as long as it took to work the problem out. This time, Little Cato's mere presence helped to lighten and distract him. It was a very welcome change.

"Classic Gary. What about you?"

"I . . . hadn't thought to get married again. Not so long as I was in this position. It didn't seem fair. What do you think?"

"Honestly? I like it, too. Knowing each of you like I do, I think it's a good match. I never really got to see you two together except the one time on Zetakron Alpha, but you made a good team and communicated really well. From all the stories Gary told me, you two got along great."

Avocato nodded. "Apparently the older me saw something in him and I won't second guess myself. This is too important a matter to me, confusing as it is."

Little Cato looked up at his father thoughtfully. As upset and uptight as Avocato was at the moment, this was his dad. Not the general, not the bounty hunter, not the demon. This was the man who had hugged him tenderly and said, '_As excited as I am for today, I'm even more excited about tomorrow'_ and meant every word. This Avocato was almost never revealed, and he presented an opportunity to connect that was not to be wasted. "Is it that important?"

"Of course it is. It directly affects you. And I would never willingly marry someone I didn't – or couldn't – love, or who you didn't love as well."

"What about Mom?" ventured the teen, daring to bring up that touchiest of subjects. He knew that both of his parents were from noble Ventrexian families. They had been married for the political gain of House Purri, since House Cato was of vastly higher standing and influence and Lord Catomar's sons could afford to marry for more than wealth and politics.

Avocato smiled wistfully. "Oh, I was stupid in love with your mother from the time I was eighteen and saw her at my brother's wedding. Not as bad as Gary with Quinn. At least, I hope not. I was definitely a lot more impressed than she was. Our marriage negotiations came as a shock to us both, especially since I found out about it the day before the ceremony."

_"Seriously?"_

"Seriously. I was recalled from convoy escort duty past the Sombra Nebula when my lord father, your grandfather, passed away. It came as a shock to me because my family hadn't told me he was ill. He wanted me to focus on my ship, not worry about him. I made it back in time for his funeral, after which Catomar, the new Lord of House Cato, informed me I was getting married the next day."

"Just like that?"

Amused at his son's surprise, Avocato smiled slightly and nodded. "I expected an arranged marriage. With House Cato's status and ties to the royal family, even as a third son I was a very valuable commodity on the marriage market. I was actually quite lucky, because I had some say in their choice for me. When my parents decided it was my turn, my brothers had remembered how smitten I was with Purrsis. Though small and not politically important, House Purri was determined to be a good ally, and I was marched off to my wedding."

As scandalized as he was delighted, Little Cato pressed, "What did Mom think?"

"She was dead set against it but had even less say in the matter than I did. It wasn't until I offered to release her from the engagement that she actually gave me any consideration. She was still a student of engineering and was afraid marrying so high up in the nobility would keep her from completing her studies. I pointed out that as my wife, not only would I be paying for all her schooling and housing and upkeep, but I was about to be redeployed for two years, so almost nothing in her routine would change. She warmed up to the idea real fast once she did the math."

"Pretty sweet deal!"

"Purrsis was a genius. She got the money, title, and degree, and got rid of me all in one shot."

Little Cato laughed. It was so rare to hear his father talk about his mother, especially with a touch of humor. He knew so little about her, having lost her when he was two, too little to remember more than a few impressions, but it was clear his father missed her terribly. It was comforting to know that while not exactly a love match, there had still been love.

"So, we spent the next two years writing back and forth and courting each other after the fact. When I finally returned from the outer rim patrol, she was genuinely happy to welcome me home, and I knew things would work out." He sighed, because for him, the loss was still so new and raw. For Little Cato it had been twelve years since he lost his mother. For Avocato, it was not quite three. "And now there's Gary."

"He's a really good guy," said Little Cato without hesitation. "He's lots of fun and pretty silly and he's brave in a lot of ways. He's smart, too, in ways you don't expect. He'd do anything for me. Or you. He cares a lot."

"It shows. I guess I'm destined to have marriage come as a shock every time."

"Could be worse. It's new for Gary, too, don't forget. But you two are already my dads."

"That's close to what he said. And I'm glad you can call him dad. From the sound of it, I've left you alone too often."

"You didn't have much choice. Actually, you really didn't have _any_ choice, especially the last four years."

"Still. It's not right."

"You did what you could beforehand."

"How so?"

"Of all the teachers and tutors I had on Tera Con Prime, you were always the best. You taught me the coolest stuff, and in ways that didn't seem like learning. The things you gave me stuck with me the most and helped a lot."

"Like what?" asked Avocato, grateful for a topic to latch onto. He took a sip of the strong coffee, savoring the heat and the bitter taste tempered by milk, all the better because his son had made it for him.

"Well, making the most of what happens, for one thing. Don't waste time complaining, just take things as they are and work them out. There was that time I was seven. We had planned a day hiking and hunting in the Teshill Forest, but you got called to go on duty. I remember you were really ticked because we'd been planning it, like, forever, and waiting for you to get time off. I was super disappointed and about to cry. I think you were, too – disappointed, not about to cry, I mean - so instead of leaving me home, you brought me along to your ship, the _Tabaat_."

"The _Tabaat_? Seriously? I hate that scow."

Little Cato laughed. "Don't worry, you dumped it on General Ekk when the _Pelion Nin_ Incinerator was launched. I wasn't supposed to be there, but I don't think you cared if anyone complained because you were supposed to be off. You told me I should pretend I was a spy sneaking onto the ship, so I had to be quiet and stay out of the way, but watch everyone and everything. You said my mission was to get the names of all the bridge crew."

"How'd the mission go?"

"Oh, I was so good! I knew everyone's name, rank, and station. Plus, you were able to ferret out one of the Lord Commander's spies because he wasn't supposed to be on the bridge, but I recorded him showing up three times. You put him on report and busted his cover. I had a blast, and I learned a lot."

"So did I, apparently." He drank his coffee, enjoying it more with each sip.

"Not gonna lie, I was a real pain in your butt a lot of times. Looking back, I couldn't see what you were up against or what you were dealing with. I just wanted my dad."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"No. You did a good job. It wasn't easy for either of us." He shrugged, then moved on to more cheerful topics. "You also showed me how to shoot a moving target, and how to hit a target when I'm moving."

"Nice. What's your preferred weapon?"

"I'm used to your old Ventrex snub-nose Hairtriggers Mark IV."

"Old?"

"Relatively speaking. I think they've been updated since to the Mark V's."

"Fives? I use a Mark II now."

"You'll love the Mark III's. Just wait."

"I'll put it on the list."

"Long list?"

"Let's see." He fortified himself with some coffee. "So far I have to save some little gray louse named Clarence . . . Polkawitz, is it? Learn how to attach robotic limbs, learn how to escape Lazarus Traps, teach you my command codes and how to hack a dreadnought's command override system, teach you thimbles, and learn everything I can about Final Space, the Titans, Bolo, Inner Space, dimensional keys, and Invictus. Plus, show you how to shoot and how to be a spy."

"Long list. It'll get longer before you get back."

"So will my tail, I'm sure." Avocato softly smiled in appreciation of what his son was doing for him in this moment. "What else did I teach you?"

Little Cato hoisted himself up to sit on the arm of the chair. "Something you told me really sticks with me. It really, really helped me after the Lord Commander took me prisoner."

Avocato set the coffee aside and reached out and took his son's hand in a rare and unabashed show of affection. "What?"

Little Cato squeezed his father's hand, enjoying this singular gift of his father's presence and time and attention before he twined his fingers between Avocato's, orange against teal, and held on tightly. "You told me that in the end, things always work out. So, if they haven't worked out yet, I haven't reached the end and I need to keep going until they do." He cast his father a sad little smile. "I lived on those words. That and the stuff you taught me helped me survive three years of prison food. It wasn't easy, but . . . I knew you were free and I knew you'd find me. I had hope, and you should, too. Things will work out, Dad. We'll keep going until they do."

He finished with a smile, and though he didn't know it, Little Cato looked exactly like his mother in that moment. Overwhelmed, Avocato pulled his boy in for a tight hug, resting his head against Little Cato's and not even trying to stop his tears. He held him close and tight, taking in the smell and feel and size of him, letting himself be amazed that this was his son before he pressed a kiss atop Little Cato's head.

"You are the best, most wonderful thing I've ever accomplished," Avocato whispered. "There is nothing and no one in the universe more precious to me than you, Little Cato."

A little whine escaped the teen as he wrapped skinny arms around his father's neck and held on for all he was worth.

Because according to his father, that amounted to a hell of a lot.


	21. Chapter 20 : Whatever Feels Right

**Chapter 20: Whatever Feels Right**

The fact that Gary eased himself into his chair as opposed to his usual habit of throwing himself into it told Nightfall that despite his claims otherwise, he still wasn't at 100%. She gave him a look that advised him to cut the crap and to his credit, Gary backed off toughing it out and let her serve him more coffee.

"So," she began, resuming her chair across the table from him, "I understand congratulations are in order."

He grimaced. "You mean the whole field marriage thing? You heard?"

"The whole ship heard."

"Ah. Yeah. About that . . . Seems it was as much a shock to Avocato as it was to me."

"I figured."

"So . . . what do you think?" he asked anxiously, running a hand through his hair. He gestured as he spoke, as if the situation was too complex to comprehend without his pantomime. "I mean, I love me some Cato, yeah, but . . . I also really have a lot of feelings for Quinn. Like, a _lot a lot_. Some are repeats for what I have for Avocato, but not all, and it's pretty crowded in here right now. I'm not sure where to go with all this."

She answered with care and from her heart, knowing he valued her opinion and trusted in her honesty regardless of how much it might hurt her to say it. "You know, you're capable of loving more than one person at the same time. Even love them passionately. Romantically."

He leaned forward, leaning on his hand. "I like what you do with words. Pour your sugar on me."

"You should be pouring for Avocato."

"Yeah, but . . . should I? Is that fair?"

"Why shouldn't you? You're one of the factors in the fairness equation, Gary. You've got just as much right to be happy as anyone else. And if Avocato and Quinn both make you happy . . . why not love them both?"

He squirmed, even though she had given him exactly what he wanted. "I guess I'm caught up in social constructs."

She reached across and laid her hand on his arm. "Gary, remember: the earth is gone. Humans are an endangered species. All the rules have been wiped out. You can do whatever you want. Whatever feels right for _you._"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Don't leave him alone tonight, Dad."_

_"So, what have I got to look forward to?"_

_"He gets nightmares when he's in this kind of mood – bad ones."_

Little Cato's advice (or was it a warning?) rang in Gary's ears as he lay in Clarence's bunk, staring at the ceiling as he listened to Avocato's fitful tossing about. He'd ceded his own bed to the general without a fight, rightly guessing his friend was in for a bad night's sleep, and climbed into the upper bunk. Almost from the start, Clarence had insisted on sleeping up here, though Gary had suspected all along that Clarence was trying to compensate for his lack of height. If anyone in the universe had short man syndrome, it was Clarence Polkawitz. After they'd dumped Clarence on Darga Spaceport, Gary had found a weird and weirdly disturbing variety of items on, around, and under this mattress, most of which functions he couldn't begin to guess (and grossed out by a few functions that were obvious), nor did he want to try. After confirming with AVA that none of the items were infectious, ridiculously valuable, or dimensional keys in disguise, he'd dumped everything that had belonged to Clarence out the airlock with the trash.

Normally he'd have Mooncake as company for at least a few hours of the night. The little green blob slept because he liked to, not because he needed to, and he liked to share Gary's pillow best of all. Little Cato's pillow was almost as good as Gary's, and Gary knew that's where his little facehugger was right now. Since Avocato had recovered from his injuries, Mooncake had kept a bit of distance, sensing Gary's desire to get Avocato settled and safe and back where he belonged. The news that Gary and Avocato were suddenly married hadn't perturbed Mooncake in the least; he'd smiled and snuggled and had even given a very surprised Avocato a cooing cuddle.

For the safety of everyone involved, Avocato did not expect Nikos to contact him until his aide arrived at Zee Secundus' star system. He estimated it would take Nikos the better part of a day to receive, unscramble, and decode the message, and at least another half day to gain an audience with the Lord Commander, convince him Avocato really was alive, and get clearance to move the fleet out. A military aide with the rank of colonel and exclusively in the service of Avocato, Nikos was automatically afforded the rank and authority of second in command of any ship Avocato commanded, an arrangement that rankled many, especially since Nikos was an outstanding officer.

But with Avocato reported dead at the moment, Nikos' authority was severely limited. Given the jealousies among the generals ranked below Avocato, his aide-de-camp was in a very precarious position, Avocato had explained to Gary and Nightfall. All the generals would want to get their hands on Nikos to find out how much he knew of Avocato's intel and plans, but until the Lord Commander appointed a new second in command, no one would dare touch him for fear of offending whomever might be in charge next.

_"But the Lord Commander will want to play them off one another for a while," _Avocato had said_. "He enjoys pitting his generals against each other and they're idiots enough to feed the drama. Nikos should be safe until there's a new second in command, and he's a lot sharper than anything that rose through the ranks in the Tera Con Empire."_

That meant they had no idea of how long they'd be waiting here for Avocato's ride to come pick him up. Without being there himself to whip things into marching order, Avocato estimated a week. It was a testimony to how mentally and physically exhausted they all still were that no one really protested so much despite their underlying anxiety to get the dimensional keys and get back to saving Quinn. Of greater concern was how they were going to get back to their own time. In the meantime, Geegau Spaceport was quiet, entertaining, and provided everything they needed (and a few things they didn't), and since there was nothing they could do right now to get back to the task at hand, everyone at least pretended to relax. Or in Gary's case, poured himself into helping Avocato deal.

So here he was, listening to his best friend/husband/better half toss and turn in an uneasy sleep a story below. Could life get any weirder?

"Don't answer that," he whispered to the universe at large. He already knew the answer.

Gary grimaced a bit as Avocato muttered something in Ventrexian. He was getting increasingly agitated. Little Cato hadn't been kidding about the nightmares. He hadn't had a settled moment all night. Deciding it would be better to wake Avocato up and deal with a sleep-deprived zombie tomorrow versus letting Avocato's dreams terrorize him any further, Gary threw his covers aside and hopped down. In that instant, Avocato sat up with a savage hiss and a sharp cry, teeth and claws at the ready.

Instinctively, Gary jumped back out of swiping range, raising both hands as he said, "Avocato! Avocato, wake up. Dude, you're having a dream. Wake up. Cato, wake up. Shake it off, champ."

A gasp answered, followed by heavy breathing as if Avocato had run a marathon. There was a long moment as the general fought to collect himself and remember where he was. Chest still heaving, visibly shaken, he slowly turned and sat on the edge of the bunk, resting his head in his hands.

"You awake?" asked Gary softly, not about to venture closer until he was certain.

Avocato nodded, then swallowed before he could say, "Yes."

"Okay if I sit there with you?"

Another nod. Gary very cautiously settled in beside his friend, reveling in the heat Avocato put off and the faint, musky smell of his fur. God, he had missed that smell. He waited a while, letting Avocato scrape together some control before asking,

"Bad one?"

There was a long pause, then, "Are there good nightmares?"

"I guess not." He reached across the short distance between them. "I – oof!"

Abruptly Avocato's hand was thrust out, claws slightly bared as he held Gary at bay, deliberately looking away. It wasn't a strike so much as a barrier. The sharp nails pricked the fabric of his shirt, but when he looked down at his chest in surprise, Avocato had withdrawn them. Through the contact Gary could feel the Ventrexian quaking, and refusing to back down, he gently covered that hand with both of his, one warm, one cold, and said,

"Cato, just listen. Don't talk, just listen, okay?"

After a moment's hesitation, Avocato nodded.

"You've been through hell these past few days – correction, these past few _years. _You've never had a chance to deal with a lot of what's happened and been done to you. Well, here's your chance. Nobody here wants a piece of you. We don't see a general or a warlord. We see Little Cato's other dad and I see a better-dressed version of my best friend. Our only intent toward you is to keep you safe. Can you believe that?"

There came the faintest hint of agreement from Avocato. Close enough.

"You're a mess right now," he went on, and smiled at the little growl the insult generated. Reaching up, Gary silenced any reply with a finger over Avocato's mouth. "No talk. You're a mess," he repeated. "You know it and I know it, but that's totally okay, Cato. You're allowed to be a mess and react to all the crap that's been dumped on you. You're not a machine. You need to deal with this stuff. A year back, it was my turn. Now it's yours. It didn't matter to you then, and it doesn't matter to me now. You helped me, so let me help you. Okay?"

"I don't know how," snapped Avocato, as desperate as he was lost.

"Well, me either, so let's start small. When's the last time you slept the night through? Not including here on the _Crimson Light_."

Avocato thought. "When I was recovering from radiation poisoning on my way home from Tryvuul."

"That was almost three years ago!"

"Yes, it was."

"Wow. That sucks. Okay, so . . . what helps you to sleep?"

"Nothing, apparently."

"You know, amigo, you give stubborn a whole new meaning. I admire that. Listen, when Little Cato has nightmares, he'll come in here and get in bed with me -"

"He has nightmares?" demanded Avocato.

Unsurprised at his alarm, Gary gestured with his open palm, soothing the savage breast. "With all the crap that kid's endured, I'd be worried if he didn't. Anyway, we've worked out a system. He gets the warm spot on the bed and I give him a back rub while he tells me about the nightmare. I don't like to brag, but as a testimony to my back-rubbing skills, I've yet to hear one of them clean through to the end."

"A back rub?" Avocato asked in disbelief. A solution so simple to a problem this deep took him by surprise.

"I'm offering. He told me you used to do it all the time to him when he was little and couldn't sleep."

"Add it to the list," was the weary reply.

Gary gave him a playful leer, wiggling his fingers invitingly. "You got nothing to lose by trying, Cato. And shirt off. We're adults here."

A sigh of defeat came next. For want of a better suggestion, Avocato stripped off his shirt and lay down on the bunk again, wrapping his arms around a pillow.

"Relax, Avocato. You're so tense, I could bounce a quarter off your back. If you hate it, I'll stop."

But he knew that wouldn't be the case.

With slow, gentle strokes, Gary traced his fingers down Avocato's spine. Beneath his hands was soft fur and solid muscle, warm and smooth. He gently worked his fingers through the teal coat to massage away the knots of tension. Gradually he could feel some of the stress being worked out. Tight muscles eased. Avocato's breaths grew longer and deeper. Gary smiled and kept going.

"Tell me something about Little Cato," he softly requested. "How'd he get such a cute name?"

"It's tradition on Ventrexia that the first child is named after the sire," Avocato said slowly, his voice slightly muffled by fatigue and the pillow he clutched. "It can generate a lot of confusion one generation to the next. Purrsis didn't really want two Avocatos in her life, so we compromised."

"Little Cato?" he prompted, while beneath his hands those broad, stiff shoulders lost their tautness.

"My older brothers call me that. Called me that," he added sadly. "As a kit, I used to hate it until I grew taller than both of them. Purrsis picked it up from them while I was deployed."

"It's a good name. It suits both of you."

"I never liked it until she did. Now . . . I'm so glad we called him that. It makes me remember better times."

Gary paused, stricken, and then resumed the backrub. "Close your eyes," he directed softly. "Think of your kid. All the good stuff. I'll be right here. I won't leave you. Promise."

Believing him, Avocato obeyed. And when he woke the next day after a long, deep, and dreamless sleep, it was to find Gary stretched full-length beside him, fast asleep. It seemed to Avocato completely natural and right to have this man sharing his bed now, so quickly had he worked his way into Avocato's life, and it came as no surprise that he had kept his word.


	22. Chapter 21: Body Language

**Chapter 21: Body Language**

When Gary finally staggered into the galley the following day in search of coffee, everyone, including Chuckie, was around the table eating that staple food that marked all higher civilizations: waffles. In this case, the waffles were covered in a sweet orange syrup reminiscent of apples that Nightfall had discovered in the market. Add on some spicy street meat and fresh coffee, and the galley smelled like heaven on a plate.

"Heeeeey, Gary!" exclaimed KVN, moving to hug him. "I wrote you a new song! _Sun is shining! / KVN's here! / You're not dying! / Have no fear!"_

Gary shoved the robot away hard enough to send him sailing out the door before it closed. "I told you not to touch Avocato's stuff!" snapped Gary, now including himself in that tally.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" exclaimed Little Cato, clearly having saved the line for the perfect moment.

"What's a cat?" asked his father, rising. Looking sharp and well rested and immaculate in his uniform, Avocato moved to stand directly in front of Gary to block his path. Nightfall tensed, ready to act if Avocato was about to challenge Gary in any way, but the look of wide-eyed amazement on Little Cat's face stopped her.

For a long moment, Avocato gazed at the blond squarely, his expression composed, before he slowly closed his eyes and inclined his head in a slight bow. Then he reached back to where he'd been seated and picked up his coffee mug, handing it over to Gary.

At the table, Little Cato was rendered speechless and gaping by these tiny gestures. Ash and Fox and Nightfall watched with intense interest as the younger Ventrexian almost exploded with delight. As vital as non-verbal communication was to Ventrexians, Gary knew that whatever had just happened was at least 112% super-important and, judging by his kid's lip-biting excitement, extremely intimate. Not wanting to spoil whatever the heck was going on, Gary took the mug in both hands, looked Avocato in the eye and said, "Thank you."

He answered with another bow, accompanied by a hint of deference that almost did Little Cato in and somehow made Gary's heart speed up to warp 10. Stepping aside, Avocato gestured gracefully, asking, "Breakfast?"

"Love some," Gary smiled, feeling the heat rise to his face and knowing that whatever had just happened, it was a good thing.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ash, have you seen Little Cato?"

"He was helping Nightfall in the engine room, I think."

"Thanks. I like the new hair clip, too," Gary added, jerking his chin toward the black filigree barrette she had acquired.

Instantly self-conscious, Ash reached up and covered the touch of bling with her hand. "Oh. You noticed. I got it in the market. You . . . you like it?" she confirmed.

"Yeah. The black looks nice on your pink hair. Good choice." He smiled and waved, leaving her to revel in the small compliment.

He found his son in engineering, helping Nightfall to stow some tools and equipment, and stood back to watch for a few moments. Little Cato was almost bouncing, so good was his mood, and his enthusiasm was keeping Nightfall well amused. Catching sight of Gary, she said,

"The new lightfold coil should be here tomorrow night. I've got the spool stripped down to hold it. Once we get it installed and calibrated, we'll be able to leave whenever we get the general on his way."

Good news, but that brought them to the second part of their dilemma. Gary made a face. "Guess we gotta give some thought as to how we're going to get back."

"Incinerators always have interrogators on board," volunteered Little Cato, wiping his hands on a rag. "Maybe my dad can have them question the Scoti to find out how they control temporal worms."

Gary blinked. "That's . . . not a bad idea."

"Do you want the Lord Commander to have that knowledge?" demanded Nightfall.

Gary shrugged. "He might have had it anyway, and if it'll get us home, I'm okay with that. Besides, he's gone and his empire is self-destructing. We just need to get back close to when we were and catch up with my mom."

"That's _if_ they send an Incinerator, too," added Nightfall, still in devil's advocate mode.

Little Cato grinned. "Nightfall, don't forget who they're picking up. I'm betting Nikos will show up with at least half the fleet."

Gary and Nightfall exchanged a look over his head. Half the Tera Con fleet was still enough ships to destroy a planet.

"When the coil gets here, it may be an all hands call to get it installed. I'll let you know."

Gary latched onto the change of subject gratefully. Gesturing with both hands, he laughed and said, "I'm there for you."

"Me too," added Little Cato, then added in a stage whisper, "seeing as how I'm stuck here and all."

Gary locked his arm around the teenager's head, pulling him in close. "Yeah, but you're stuck here with me, Spider Cat! That's a privilege!" He planted a kiss atop Little Cato's fuzzy head and said, "Let's go track down your younger old man and teach him how to play rummy."

They had spent a good chunk of the morning enjoying some family bonding as they introduced Avocato to cards, desperate for anything to distract him from his dark mood and get him talking and engaged. Cards and a different system of numerals required a lot of focus, and they gave him no choice but to learn. Little Cato started by laying a full deck out and explaining the colors, suits, and face cards much the same way Gary had explained them to him. Avocato had a little difficulty telling the face cards apart until Little Cato wrote him up a cheat sheet in Ventrexian script. HUE had joined them and they settled down to a game of go fish that pitted Ventrexia against Earth, with Ventrexia's combined forces winning handily, but not without a respectable fight.

"You're on!" exclaimed Little Cato, laughing.

As soon as the door to the engineering room closed behind them, Gary slowed his steps and gestured his son close.

"Okay, spill," he ordered. "What the heck happened at breakfast?"

It was evident he'd been waiting all morning for this little chat. Almost wriggling with delight, Little Cato said, "Well, keeping in mind I wasn't raised on Ventrexia, so I'm not as savvy in Ventrexian body language as a native . . . I guess you'd say none-speaker -"

"Okay, chance blown, Spider Cat!" Gary got him in a for real headlock and playfully noogied the teen right on top of his head. "Talk! Or you'll get worse!"

Little Cato was giggling furiously, enjoying every moment of the so-called torture. He was out of breath and his crest of stiff blue hair was mussed by the time he was released, and he collapsed against the wall to regard his adopted father. Gary was . . . happy. It was a quiet display of emotion, a content satisfaction that Little Cato had never before seen in his dad as he leaned against the opposite wall and waited for an explanation.

"That was . . . a lot of things all at once," he said, reliving the interaction in his head. "Gotta remember Ventrexians say a lot without speaking, and it says a lot that he'd communicate this way with a non-Ventrexian."

"Why's that?"

"It means he's got enough confidence that you'll understand what he's saying, or he's so crazy over you he doesn't care and he's going to say it anyway."

"Huh." Gary frowned, but couldn't decide which scenario was more likely, or which he liked more. Both had their appeal. "What do you think?"

"I think . . . I think he knows you'll get his meaning. The gist of it, anyways. That's a lot of trust for him to give so soon, so . . . he might be a little crazy for you, too."

"Hmm. Guess I made a good impression."

"He was thanking you for something, but thanking you in a way only someone super close to him would get . . . like . . . husband- or wife-close. I remember me and Mom doing stuff like that. You know, where you don't really want or need words to tell a person . . . tell them how much . . . how much you appreciate and . . . and lo-"

He broke off, realizing so many things at once that it looked as if a physical blow had landed. He stared at Gary, emotions and understanding coming in a mad rush that was written across his expression.

"Spider Cat . . . ?" whispered Gary, instantly concerned at this change. Sudden mood swings were nothing unusual in Little Cato, but Gary knew instantly that this level of distress had nothing to with being fourteen and everything to do with past trauma.

"He – he never said it, but he's been saying it all along, hasn't he?" he squeaked out. Suddenly drawing a full breath was a challenge for Little Cato and he slid down the wall to crumble into a little pile on the floor. He hung his head, trying to curl in upon himself. "I never - I didn't - He . . . he . . . "

Gary scrambled across the corridor and dropped to the floor, draping his arm around Little Cato's shoulders. He had a good idea of what this was about. It had been a long time coming.

"He does love you," promised Gary softly. He pulled Little Cato in close. "More than anything. We both do."

"I wish . . . I wish I could have believed that all those years," was the whispered reply.

His heart breaking anew, knowing he could never fully appreciate the agony of being alone and lonely for sixty long years, Gary bent his head next to Little Cato's and held on tightly, waiting for it. A faint whine reached his ears, followed by trembling as his son gave in and grieved all that had been lost and all the time wasted over the course of his two lifetimes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Not quite an hour later, Gary roused from a nearly-asleep stupor at the sound of someone moving down the hall towards them. He registered knee-high boots and the long, khaki coat a moment before Avocato, doing nothing to hide his concern, softly asked, "What happened?"

Gary said nothing, well aware of what a light sleeper Little Cato was. Instead he pointed at Avocato, then at the spot on the floor next to him. Without another word, Avocato gathered his coat around him and sat right next to Gary, as directed. Shifting a bit to relieve the weight in his arms, then pulling his knees up and angling himself to lean against Avocato, Gary met his friend's worried eyes with a little smile of reassurance. Avocato frowned slightly, then nodded, trusting Gary. The general then turned all his attention to Little Cato, asleep on Gary's chest, traces of tears evident on his face. Gary gazed at Avocato, whose eyes and expression were so anxious, and wondered how Little Cato could not see what to him was so obvious. Well, he was the kid's dad. He'd help him to see. But not right now. That was a job that could wait for when they woke up and could talk things out as a family. Gary closed his eyes, snuggling against Avocato, and let the warmth and security of the moment take him.


	23. Chapter 22: Let Down

**Chapter 22: Let Down**

Little Cato awoke surrounded by warmth. Stirring, he kept his eyes shut as he tried to remember dropping off, but couldn't recall the exact moment. He knew he had fallen asleep atop Gary – that was nothing too unusual, and he liked to tell himself the 'cuddle puddle nap pile' (as his adopted father put it) was a family tradition more for Gary's sake than his own, but really, Little Cato started 99% of them. Having been alone for so long, both as the Lord Commander's hostage and trapped in the time shard, there was no such thing as spending too much time with his family and friends.

There was a warm, gentle hand loosely holding his tail, something socially acceptable only for children or close family members to do. Memory came back to him of their initial welcoming on Tera Con Prime. He remembered noise and lights and a lot of people and ships and machines standing in rows, all for his father. He remembered his father holding him protectively, making no protest as Little Cato clung to his tail, twisting and chewing on it in his unease with the unfamiliar setting. Avocato had tried to set him down, but Little Cato put up a fuss, and so to avoid making the Lord Commander wait, he'd been carried along for the ceremony. For the first time Little Cato considered that moment and wondered if taking over authority of the Lord Commander's military with a two-year-old kitten in his arms hadn't been a message of sorts. Little Cato smirked at his father's gall. His dad would like that story. He'd tell him later when Gary woke up. He could hear Gary's long, deep breaths as he slept, smell the soap he used and the leather coat he wore. It was comforting. The sound and scent of home.

Then he became aware of someone else breathing almost in unison with Gary, and the faint, musky smell of heavy fur cleaned in a sonic shower. He knew what he would see when he opened his eyes, but he was still surprised at the presence of his father, especially to see him taking a nap seated on the floor outside the engineering room with Gary's head on his shoulder. It was more astonishing to Little Cato that Avocato was seated on the floor than the fact that he was asleep in the middle of the day. Both men were still recovering from traumatic injuries, after all, and desperately needed their rest, but one rarely came across a warlord napping in the hall. Even in sleep, his father was proper and restrained – legs stretched out straight, his uniform neatly folded about him, his head bent forward and his hands in his lap right next to his tail. It was his hand holding Little Cato's tail, and for some reason, that simple gesture somehow distressed him.

It made no sense. This was his father. The father he had idolized and longed for and loved. And he was here, now, in the cuddle puddle. And he was holding Little Cato's tail in a perfectly normal and reasonable sign of affection from a parent to a child. A few hours ago, Little Cato had been thrilled to see his father interact with his dad the way he would with a family member or mate. Why was he upset when that same affection was directed at him? It was what he wanted for all these years, only in his anger, he had wanted to hear it said to him. He had tried to force his father's hand without bothering to look at the bigger picture, without seeing what Avocato faced. It was a no-win situation, and Little Cato had done nothing to help.

_"He said it when he gave his life to save you. That was love in action-mode, Avocato style."_

Gary's words echoed in his memory. They were true, but not what he'd wanted to hear. Little Cato grimaced, wondering at himself. Was he so used to one parent that he was afraid of having two? Was he somehow afraid of sharing them with each other? Or even losing Gary to his father? Was that even possible?

One thing was for sure – he never wanted to find out.

But then . . . he wouldn't lose Gary, would he? Because this version of his father was going to return to Tera Con Prime as soon as possible. Once again, his father was leaving him behind.

No, that wasn't fair. Not to his father and, well, not to _himself._ There was a four-year-old Little Cato in the picture, too, home with Nikos. With effort, Little Cato thought back on this exact time. He didn't remember much, and he knew he hadn't been told anything about the _Kalibar_, but he could recall picking up on Nikos' anxiety. How could he be so selfish?

Carefully, delicately, Little Cato worked to extract himself from Gary's arms. Years of thimbles practice stood him in good stead as he slithered and tip-toed and very carefully angled himself to reach over his father's legs one limb at a time and slide his tail free from the gentle clasp. For a long moment he stood and looked at them, these two men he called his dads, who were here for him and with him.

As he watched, Gary stirred, shifting and muttering in his sleep, his hand on Avocato's thigh. His fingers closed around Avocato's overlong tail, and he drew it in to his chest, snuggling around it like a child with a stuffed animal. Little Cato smiled, sure his father assumed it was his son, not his husband, holding his tail so closely.

Husband. He liked that. It suited them. Anyone could see they made a great team in any and every way. Heck, without a word between them, they had taken out an assassin when both were injured. How cool was that?

Before him, Avocato let out a sigh and leaned his head against Gary's. Seeing him so relaxed in sleep, Little Cato thought back over his past, his father's future, and the immense patience he had shown (tempered with occasional bursts of stern firmness), the lessons he had shared. He remembered how quickly his father had been to trust his word when he'd asked for the Lord Commander's dimensional key, and he realized Avocato must have been waiting for them, waiting for confirmation that everything happening _now_ had been real. That moment of trust had sparked the chain reaction that lead to . . . everything, the good and the bad.

Avocato flinched in his sleep as Gary's hair tickled his nose, and his ears flicked back. Something about his father's expression reminded Little Cato of those awful, aching months after their second trip to Zetakron Alpha. He had been angry, furious, hurt beyond reason that his father couldn't, didn't remember him. That had been worse than Invictus, in its own way, and he had held his father responsible. With a sinking feeling in his chest, Little Cato realized he hadn't done anything to help, really, after a week or two, unless you counted snapping and impatience as helping. For the first time ever, his father had been uncertain, had needed his help, and Little Cato's sympathy had not been for Avocato, but for himself.

"I really let you down, didn't I?" he whispered, not so much to the man that was here, but to the one that was not.


	24. Chapter 23: Vice Dads

**Chapter 23: Vice Dads**

They both woke up at about the same time, neither really remembering they'd fallen asleep in the bowels of the ship. Gary drew a deep breath, realizing he was clutching the end of Avocato's tail and feeling stiffness in every joint and muscle. He stirred and stretched all limbs before curling right back up against Avocato, unwilling to part with the Ventrexian's warmth quite yet. The general blinked yellow eyes and sat up straight, noticing the lack of kitten and the grip on his tail.

"You know, that's considered to be a remarkably familiar gesture," he said, nodding to Gary's hand with open bemusement. "Borderline intimate when adults are involved."

"Tail holding? Oh. You never mentioned it. And I did that a lot. Like, nightly. Ten years from now, I mean. Should I let go?"

"Only if you want."

Pffft. As if.

"Nope. Don't want." His eyes narrowed. "Is it me, or is your tail not as long as bounty hunter Avocato's?"

That actually elicited a small laugh. "It's not you. Normally a Ventrexian's tail stops growing when they do, in our early twenties or so. In my _very_ extensive family tree, there's a genetic anomaly a few of us have that causes our tails to keep growing well into adulthood. So, yes, in ten years my tail _will_ be longer. It's a trait that runs in the royal family, so it's considered very chic to have in Ventrexian society." He shook his head. "I was on the receiving end of every recessive gene in the Cato line. The color, the blaze, the height, the tail, no whiskers – I got all the hereditary backwash both sides of my family had to offer. My brothers used to tease me and say I was lucky I didn't have antennae, too. I'm just grateful my boy takes after his mother."

"Little Cato doesn't have whiskers."

"Rub it in, Goodspeed." Avocato shook his head, amused for another moment before getting down to business. "So, what had him upset before?"

Gary sighed, unconsciously twisting Avocato's tail.

"Ow."

"Sorry." He loosened his hold, petting the offended tail gently. "There, there, Tail. So, you know Little Cato wasn't raised on Ventrexia and he hasn't had as much exposure to Ventrexian culture as most kids his age."

"Yes," was the deadpan answer.

"Okay, yeah, you definitely would have noticed that. Sooo, he doesn't pick up on the non-verbal cues all the time. A lot of the time, yeah, buuuut not so much when it comes to some of the messages you send him." He finished with a grimace, knowing Avocato would be confused and hurt.

"Could you be a little less vague?"

Gary bit the bullet. "He's never heard you say you love him. And when I was asking what happened before over waffles, for the first time he realized you've been saying you love him all along, just not out loud."

"Ow."

"Yeah, ow."

"No. My tail, Gary. It doesn't bend that way."

"Oh. Oh. Sorry."

"He thinks I don't love him?"

"Oh, he knows you love him, Cato. He knows. You gave us the dimensional key. He saw you defy the Lord Commander and try to kill him. He saw you die protecting him. He knows you love him. He just . . . kinda needs to hear it."

Avocato looked stricken. "There's a reason I can't say it aloud," he said softly. "I am watched. Constantly. Everything I do and say, everywhere I go and everyone I speak to is monitored by the Lord Commander and his spies. There's no escape. Even in my own home, I have no expectation of privacy. I can't and won't endanger him by letting on how much he means to me. Don't you see? I can't say it out loud. I don't dare. The Lord Commander has got enough weapons to use against me. I won't give him another one. I won't give him my son."

"But . . ."

"Little Cato isn't the only one paying a price for this decision, Gary," was the tight reply. He closed his eyes, bowing his head.

"I know." He extended his free hand and gently turned Avocato's head to face him, leaving his hand resting on that soft cheek. "But you're not on Tera Con Prime now, Avocato."

Yellow eyes met hazel across the few inches separating them. Reaching up, Avocato covered Gary's hand with his own. "I know," he echoed.

"He's a lot like you," Gary said, determined to crack on even though he suddenly honed in on how close Avocato was to him right now. "He comes down really hard on himself if he thinks he's messed up. Too hard. He gets some scary dark moods, too, and he can swap modes like flipping a switch. All those years alone in the time shard left a lot of scars. Sometimes he's his own worst enemy because for sixty years, he had to deal with everything on his own. He doesn't really reach out when he needs a hand."

"He has you."

"And you. At least until your ride gets here. You have to tell him, Cato. Give him a little time and space to cool off right now, but let him know, in no uncertain terms, how much he means to you."

"I will. Today. I promise you, I will," said Avocato, then gently reminded, "Ow."

"Sorry, sorry." Gary sheepishly smiled as he opened his fingers to keep from clutching that oh-so-appealing tail too tightly. "You're going to take it back, I know. I just . . . got in the habit on the _Galaxy 1_."

"You're my husband," Avocato stated simply, not pulling his tail free. "You're allowed."

Oh.

Heck Chicklets.

He'd said it. Husband. Said it without choking or looking astonished or lost in the sauce afterwards. He hadn't just said it, he meant it. At point-blank range, no less. That lead to the logical-in-Garyland conclusion that Avocato had finally managed to wrap his brain around the fact that he was married to the humanoid trash. He was so close to Gary right now. So close and so warm. Open. More vulnerable than Gary had ever seen him before. Gary was seized by an overwhelming desire to kiss Avocato. Here. Now. Should he? Dare he? He'd wanted to kiss Avocato for . . . ever. Since, like, five minutes after meeting him. In light of all the other universe-sent crap they had to deal with at this exact moment, would that be selfish? Did Avocato feel what he was feeling? Not that what he was feeling made a lot of sense right now, but it sure as hell felt good. They were so close and Avocato was pressing his hand and looking at him with those big, yellow eyes and he had that totally-not-fair uniform on and everything about him shrieked tenderness at the top of its lungs and then Avocato threaded his fingers between Gary's and in that instant he was completely overthrown.

"Wouuuuld you mind if I tried something right now?"

Wait. That was his voice. He could talk? That was a thing? Impressive. How he managed a coherent sentence at this moment was beyond Gary's ken. He was so hopelessly focused on the Ventrexian beside him that the whole world just seemed to melt away. Avocato merely looked interested to find out what the grand experiment was.

"No."

This was it. His moment. His chance. The open invitation had been issued. He couldn't blow this. Well, he could blow it, but he _really_ didn't want to. Now what? Slow? Chaste? French? Could you French kiss a Ventrexian without cutting your tongue on those canines? Challenge accepted, but . . . did they even kiss on Ventrexia? What could Avocato handle? What could he handle? Would his friend/husband think he was nuts or unsanitary or – the hell with it. He was going in. Meet you on the other side, Goodspeed.

He leaned in and kissed his husband, slow and gentle, giving Avocato every chance to evade or pull away if he chose. Gary closed his eyes because he was afraid to see and tried to pour all the love and appreciation and desire he felt for this man into the contact. To his surprise and delight, Avocato responded in kind, pressing forward into the caress. Gary wanted to celebrate the fact that Avocato seemed to want this as much as he did. Well, if not wanted, at least welcomed.

It had been ages since Gary had kissed anyone. Not since Quinn when the earth was dying. He had realized then that kissing someone you loved could be different from just kissing someone, but kissing Avocato was totally different from kissing Quinn. Why that caught him off guard, he had no idea. Maybe it was because he wasn't about to be put to bed with a shovel like he'd been when he kissed Quinn and had time to actually enjoy the caress. Maybe it was because Avocato was a furry dream come true with soft hair all the way to the edge of his mouth that made him adorably_ fuzzy_ to kiss. Avocato tasted wild and salty versus Quinn's hint of whisky and spice. It was too much to think about. Besides, it was no fair and no fun comparing one to the other. Each was sizzling hot and kissed amazingly for their own reasons. All Gary knew was that there was a hot, sweet mouth locked against his and he was stupid in love with its owner. That, and he never wanted to stop.

His heart was racing and Gary felt a rush of heat through his veins, warm and tingling all at once. He sensed that this was somehow dangerous or forbidden, but Avocato was temptation and sin given form and Gary wanted to drink deeply. Somewhere in his brain alarms were blaring that this was the second-most powerful individual in the galaxy, a warlord, killer, a xenocide time and again, so what the hell did Gary think he was doing kissing _General Avocato _here on the deck outside engineering? The rest of his brain rallied long enough to tell the alarms to go to hell because this was his _husband_ of almost a year and it was high stinkin' time they kissed. Besides, Avocato had said he was allowed.

Temptation won. Take that, brain.

Something instinctive made Gary drop it down a gear to let Avocato get comfortable with the contact. Let it be slow and gentle, let him explore and get used to the idea of being more than comrades-in-arms (as it were) and friends. Or not. Gary realized that he could go on from here as they had been. Just so long as they were together . . . someday. It didn't even have to be romantic or intimate, just . . . together. Because they were both so much more in every way when they had each other, and he would take whatever Avocato was willing to give him.

And now he knew what it was like to kiss Avocato.

It was . . . pretty freaking wonderful.

Eventually, slowly, they pulled apart, but not away. Gary dared to open his eyes, only to find Avocato looking at him and slowly blinking in surprise. All that vulnerability was still there, just below the surface as he processed what had just passed between them.

"You okay?" pressed Gary, suddenly afraid he may have just ruined everything.

Avocato nodded. "Yes."

"Because you look a little dazed and I don't want to have blown whatever progress we've made as far as us being a thing if that's even a possibility and -"

Just as Gary had done to him the night before, Avocato reached out and silenced Gary's rambling with a finger to his lips.

"You are my husband," reminded Avocato firmly, "and I am yours." For Avocato, at least, that was all the explanation needed. He leaned back, a faint smile on his face as he continued to gaze at Gary. "And you are very easy to fall in love with, Captain Goodspeed."


	25. Chapter 24: In a Backwater Spaceport

**Chapter 24: In a Backwater Spaceport**

When they finally got moving (with many a moan and groan and stretch), both Gary and Avocato agreed a little space and time to think was called for. Well, Avocato suggested it and Gary, not wanting to appear helplessly needy, agreed. Gary recommended waiting until after dinner for Avocato to talk to Little Cato, just to give the teen a chance to level off, and knowing Little Cato had probably retreated to the ventilation ducts to get away from everyone and he or Avocato would just get stuck if they tried going after him, the ducts in the _Crimson Light_ being small in comparison to those in the _Galaxy 1_.

"Respect the ducts," Gary warned when Avocato frowned, putting a stopper on any argument.

Pursuit of his son not being an option at the moment, Avocato went to scour the galactic newsfeeds to see if there was word of the Tera Con fleet getting underway, but not before taking Gary's hand for a moment and leaning in to touch his forehead to Gary's in that Ventrexian non-verbal mojo that Gary Goodspeed was rapidly falling in love with. The brief but eloquent gesture left Gary speechless. Not since his father had been alive had he felt . . . cherished. And here this uptight, six-foot, teal cat-man in combat boots who he had married by mistake had, without uttering a word, just presented him with more tenderness and devotion and respect than he'd ever received from an adult in all his thirty-two years. It was . . . overwhelming. Little Cato's words replayed in his memory as Avocato stepped away: _That's a lot of trust for him to give so soon, so . . . he might be a little crazy for you, too. _Struggling to keep the silly grin off his face, Gary watched him leave, waiting for the door to close and giving Avocato a few more seconds to get out of earshot before his excitement reached critical and he jumped and twisted in the air, pumping his fist and letting out an ecstatic whoop.

"Did you hear that? Did you hear that, AVA? I, _The Captain_, am easy to fall in love with!"

"I always suspected you were easy," teased the AI. "He didn't actually say _he_ was in love with you, Gary, just that you're easy to love."

"Oh, please! He was giving me the goo-goo eyes and the fuzziest lip-lock on record! My man Avocato would never do that without a reason. He is _not_ a tease."

"So, I take it you're in love with him?"

"Hellll-o! Isn't everyone? How could I not be, AVA? Take a look at that uniform and tell me you haven't got the hots for him, too."

"The clothes don't make the man, but . . . I must say those boots are to die for."

He grinned. "Gotcha! I am _so_ going to rub HUE's nose in this. _Captain_ Goodspeed, who, oh, just happens to be married to Generalissimo Avocato, has conquered all."

"You're going to live off this for weeks, aren't you?"

"Months!" he shouted back. He pointed dramatically. "AVA! Play me the good stuff! _The Captain_ needs to dance it out."

She didn't need to ask what constituted 'the good stuff.' It was firmly established aboard the _Crimson Light_ that anything by the Loggins _comma_ Kenneth was 'the good stuff' and playing it at anything less than maximum volume was verboten.

Gary's smile lit up brighter than the lights as _Footloose_ blasted over the speakers in the hall. Unable to keep still, he let out a happy whoop and jumped into action, working off the pent-up energy that was a by-product of being easy to fall in love with.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"AVA, where's Gary?"

"In the hall outside engineering."

"Is Avocato with him?"

"The general is presently in the galley reviewing newsfeeds."

Nightfall frowned, curious. "So, what is Gary still doing in the hall alone?"

"A one-man dance-a-thon."

She sighed, knowing what that meant. "Loggins."

"He asked for _Footloose _on loop. He called it a Footloop. This is the fifth replay."

Typical Gary. "What's got him all fired up?"

"He's easy," was AVA's breezy reply.

"Easy?"

"To love, apparently."

Another frown. She had a sense of where this was coming from, but she didn't like where it might go. "He's just figuring this out now?"

"He needed to hear it from someone official to believe it. Someone in uniform."

She closed her eyes, fighting the urge to growl and the impulse toward jealousy. Avocato. Damn it and damn him. She'd seen similar sequences of events before, though she'd never known the timeline to move so quickly. Then again, they rarely had this much down time.

Gary catching dance fever for a few hours was nothing new in her experience, though Nightfall far preferred when she was involved – or, better still, the cause. He was a surprisingly good dancer, graceful and agile and a pleasure to watch since he derived so much enjoyment out of it. She knew his moves; knew the smile he was wearing right now: it was brilliant and happy and just once flash of it could make her heart ache. It hurt that this revelry wasn't on her account, though she drew a bit of solace from the fact Avocato wasn't with him.

Nightfall closed her eyes for a moment, collecting herself and trying to rise above her petty resentment. For the umpteenth time she told herself Avocato was not to blame. Gary was not to blame. Circumstances were what they were, and as they were, they did not encompass her. She should be grateful Gary had found so much happiness.

"Have you seen Little Cato?" she asked, suddenly anxious to gauge the teenager's reaction to the status change of both parents. Though Little Cato seemed to have taken this rapid series of events in stride, Nightfall was still concerned because he had a tendency to hide his emotions a little too well. The two most important people in his life suddenly becoming an item was a lot to process, not to mention the fact that this young version of Avocato still had to return to Tera Con Prime and rise to become the unholy terror that was the Master of Death. Though comparatively mild in comparison to his reputation, Nightfall knew this Avocato was on his best behavior. That did not mean the capacity and potential for slaughter wasn't there. Little Cato stood to gain and loose a great deal all at once, and she wanted to spare him as much hurt as could be managed.

"No," Ava replied. There was an uncharacteristic pause, then, "He was in the upper turret earlier."

"Maintenance?"

"He wanted time alone."

That wasn't good. Being an AI, AVA was bound by privacy restrictions, and unless told otherwise – such as with Bodek – she did not constantly monitor the whereabouts of the crew. Nightfall knew perfectly well there was access to the top of the ship from the upper turret. Little Cato knew it, too, but she didn't think he'd leave the ship. Yes, he'd given his word to stay on the _Crimson Light_, but he was also fourteen and on a new planet and was probably antsy to explore a bit.

"AVA! Where is he now?"

"Scanning. He's not in the ship or on it. Scanning the docking bay . . . only one Ventrexian life form detected. There's no sign of him unless he's behind something shielded."

"He wouldn't hide on us. Broaden the scan! Find him! Where are Ash and Fox?"

"Ash is with Bodek. Fox is tending his plants."

"Get Fox to the bridge. Send HUE to relieve Ash and tell her to get up here ASAP!" She keyed the comm unit. "AVA, kill the music! Gary, get to the bridge. Now! Avocato, I need everyone up here on the bridge." She glared up at the ship surrounding her, fear knotting in her belly. "Anything on the scans?"

"Negative. Checking the bay's security system now."

"Keep it up."

This was bad. And frightening. A lot of things could happen in a backwater spaceport like Geegau, not all of it above the board, and as smart and strong as Little Cato might be, there would always be people smarter and stronger who would love to get their hands on a child. Just because Zee Secundus didn't allow slavery didn't mean it was free of that scourge, and she knew there was plenty of trafficking passing through here. Compounding the issue was _who_ Little Cato was - the only son of the second-in-command of the Tera Con Empire. It was a simple fact that control of Little Cato equated to control of Avocato, and that was something the universe did not need to know. It could be a disaster if Little Cato was recognized.

Avocato, being closest, was first to arrive. Cool, professional, and controlled, every inch the battle-hardened general, he stepped onto the bridge of the _Crimson Light_ as if he was stepping onto the battlebridge of one of his super Incinerators. Nightfall wondered how much – if any – of his bearing was an act. She knew what it took to have such a complete lockdown on one's emotions, and while she was damned good at it, she had to concede this young Ventrexian was better. Then again, being from a noble family, self-control had been drilled into Avocato from birth. His interaction with Gary this morning had been a tantalizing glimpse of what he might be like behind closed doors, tender and thoughtful and warm, but with anyone less than his son or Gary, Avocato was all flint and ice. That was fine. Given his position, he needed those defenses. That armor had one weakness she knew of, and now possibly two.

She looked at Avocato steadily and decided no, he'd_ better _have two weaknesses now or they were going to have words and the general was not going to enjoy a one of them.

He did not ask what was wrong. One glance at Nightfall, a quick nod, and Avocato stood back to wait for the others to arrive to save her from repeating herself. She was glad of the courtesy, but he was a professional. Fox arrived, took one look at Avocato, and sidled closer to Nightfall, the questions dying on his lips as he waited for more moral support. Gary came next, breathless and sweaty and still hyper-charged up from his celebration. Avocato, ever poised, took in his bedraggled state with open confusion and curiosity, but Gary just gave him that goofy, megawatt grin in return.

If Gary chose right now to give Avocato The Face, Nightfall resolved to slap it clean off his mug. This was not the time to flirt and she was not in the mood for any shenanigans. Catching herself, she paused and forced herself to take a deep breath, regaining control and patience.

Luckily for both captain and general, Ash chose that moment to step onto the bridge, Mooncake tucked under her arm. Opening her mouth to ask what was going on, she rethought her actions as she cottoned on to Nightfall's tension and slid over to stand between her brother and the rest of the universe.

"S'up?" asked Gary, speaking for them all as he shrugged his coat back on.

Avocato's eyes narrowed to slits, and his voice was just short of a growl as he said, "You said you needed _everyone _on the bridge. Where is my son?"


	26. Chapter 25:Of Heavy Thoughts and Gravity

**Chapter 25: Of Heavy Thoughts and Gravity**

Little Cato dropped into the gunner's seat in the upper turret, letting out a little huff as he leaned back in the cushioned seat. Through the canopy above he could see five of Zee Secundus' moons wheeling across a sky that had darkened from salmon to burnt umber. With three suns and twenty-three moons, actual, pitch-black night time was an almost unheard-of event on this planet, while solar and lunar eclipses were a daily routine. The closest Little Cato had seen to genuine darkness here was a heavy dusk, like right now, and even this wouldn't last more than a few hours. The cool air was a nice break from the constant heat and relentless brightness of the day.

What was nice, too, was that in the turret, one of the windows could actually be opened to the outside, a common feature on lightrunners to allow access to the top of the ship. Though he had no intention of leaving the _Crimson Light_, it was a treat to breathe unfiltered air and see the sky for himself and not on a screen. And so he propped the window open and lay back in the gunner's seat with his eyes closed and let the fresh air come to him.

"Little Cato," warned AVA.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured the AI. "I just . . . need some time to think."

"No going outside," was the firm reminder.

"Not gonna." He smirked. "But even if I did, I'd still be _on_ the ship."

"Cute," AVA replied, clearly finding him anything but at the moment. "Try it and you'll have two dads on your tail."

"Tell me something I don't know." Little Cato sighed. "I got a lot to think about, AVA."

"Hard day?" she pressed, annoyance turning to concern.

"Not hard – heavy. I never really had a time with two parents together. Like, at once. It's good but it's really different, too. It's a lot to take in. I just want some time to think and get my head sorted."

"Understood."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Lookee. Red lightrunner. There's a hole in the sensor shield."

"Whoopty," was the unimpressed reply from Tieg. "We care why?"

"First time it's happened. It's been here days. Looks just about brand new. They been spending money like they got no end of it. Supplies, equipment, food. Lots of food."

"So they're hungry. I am, too."

"I only ever seed three of 'em. They can't eat as much as they're buying."

"Stocking up for a long run?"

"Uh-uh. It's all fresh food. Good stuff, too. Expensive. Tells me there's more people on that ship. People who ain't showin' themselves. Maybe important."

"Or poxed."

He snorted. "What's a Tryvuulian doing hanging with a human and a Serpentian? And they got a few things on that ship I ain't never seed before – some floaty green blob and a hairy, giant pink thing."

"Again, we care why, Korg?"

"Because we're slavers and they might have someone worth grabbing. Someone we can ransom for more than they'd give us on the market. Gimme them glasses, Tieg. We got any scanners?"

The glasses were handed over with a sigh. "No. The last one got smashed when the mark spotted it, remember?" He watched as Korg held the range glasses to his eye. "We got almost a full complement ready to ship out. Let's just go before the locals catch on to us."

"And what kinda welcome you think we gonna get from Saa if we show up with empty cages? He'll just toss some of us in there and sell us off like he did to Terk's crew. Remember that?"

"I'm just saying we've taken enough people from one place. Any more and they're going to notice."

"We take the ones people won't miss. What's a few more?"

"Well, we take someone off that lightrunner, they're sure as hell gonna notice."

"Only if we get caught. I – spanget! They got a Ventrexian onboard that ship! Looks like a kid, too."

Finally interested, knowing what this could mean for this run, Tieg sat up and gave the lightrunner a hard look. Ventrexians were a rare sight on the slave market. Known (and envied) for the cultural elitism, they were intelligent, strong, and highly civilized, not to mention some of the most renowned fighters in the universe. Difficult at best to capture, they rarely traveled alone, but fetched excellent prices in every market from gladiatorial fighters to laborers to pillow slaves. The available bodies could not meet the demand, especially since the Lord Commander had tapped a Ventrexian to be his second in command.

And thanks to General Avocato, not only were they feared, but Ventrexians were also the new sexy.

"Male? Female?" pressed Tieg.

"Can't tell. Male, I think. Not that it matters to them," muttered Korg. Except when it came to fashion and reproduction, Ventrexians made little to no distinction between the roles of males and females. "Won't matter to Saa, either. You know what a high-class brothel or one of them spoiled little princes from the galactic hub would pay for a young Ventrexian?"

"Yeah. Thing is, if there's a kid, you know the parents are close by. They don't ever travel alone."

"So we get the kid and we get out of here as soon as the ship is fixed."

"It ain't getting fixed overnight."

"We can hold and hide one kid for a day."

"If we can get 'em."

"Oh, we gonna get 'em," promised Korg.

"How?"

"Gravity bind."

"On a _kid?_"

"Ventrexians are tough. He can take it."

Tieg made a nervous sound and muttered unhappily, "Just pray mama and papa don't find out first."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

He watched without registering a fantastical, ringed moon wheeling across the sky, its surface cracked by active volcanoes and dotted with fires as lava flowed across the surface in an endless cycle. Little Cato's eyes were open, but his mind was so wrapped up in recent events that he saw nothing but the image in his mind's eye of his dads sitting leaning against one another in the hall outside the engine room, taking a nap. He had to agree with Ash's opinion - his dads were downright cute together, were highly entertaining to watch as they both came to the realization they had the hots for each other, and they made a very good team. Little Cato had only ever seen them together - really together, as Avocato and Gary Goodspeed complete with memories intact and no spiritual hitchhikers onboard - on Zetakron Alpha, but that brief episode had told him a lot about both men.

For a moment, memories of what had happened on Zetakron Alpha threatened to overwhelm him; attacking, gaining, then losing his father seemed to be a pattern he hadn't broken free of yet. Closing his eyes, Little Cato took a deep breath, centering and settling himself as he thought back on advice his father had shared with him. Avocato had been prepping to bring the fleet through combat training, and Little Cato had helped him get into his gear, talking all the while. He clearly remembered being anxious about a nightmare he'd had and hadn't been able to dismiss, and despite his efforts, nine-year-old Little Cato had failed at all attempts to hide his unease. His father, who had the entire military force of one of the largest empires in existence waiting for his arrival, had stopped all preparations, waived his hovering staff away to give them some privacy, and knelt before his son to listen to his worries.

_"I know dreams like that can be frightening," Avocato said, his hands warm as he cupped Little Cato's cheeks. "They seem so real when they're happening."_

_"You get nightmares, Dad?" he asked, shocked by such a confession and the notion that his father the warlord could have a weakness._

_"Yes. But I've learned not to dwell on them."_

_"I'm trying not to, but I can't seem to think about anything else."_

_His father nodded, understanding. "When my brain tries to push me into bad memories, I remember the good things instead. Like like the day Nikos taught me and Kedi how to swim. It was a burning hot day and the banks of the Sann were lush and green all the way to the river. You could smell the rain forest and the river and there were lilies blooming all in the trees. I never knew water could feel so good. Or running on the ice fields with all six of the Kotik brothers. Dancing with your mother. Holding you for the first time. That was the best and scariest moment of my life."_

_Little Cato made a skeptical face._

_"You were this big," explained his father, holding up his hands, "and weighed less than my boot. I was never so thrilled and terrified at once. What if I dropped you? What if you did something? Moved? Made a noise? Purrsis just sat and laughed at me. I had no idea of what to do. I just knew you were mine and that I would stand against the whole universe to keep you safe." He smiled gently, something he was doing far less often of late. "So don't let the nightmare win. Think back on the good stuff: winning the thimbles tournament, those spicy pastries you like to get from the market, what it feels like to slide down the banister in the mansion -"_

_"You know about that?"_

_"Do now."_

_His smile widened, and Little Cato realized he had told on himself. Instead of being mad, though, his father was amused, and Little Cato found himself laughing in relief. It was good advice. Already he felt better, and he suspect that for the first time, he wouldn't be so anxious when his father left.  
_

What Avocato couldn't have known, but that moment was once of the good times Little Cato called upon in this life and his life in the time shard when he wanted to conquer his nightmares. He could not remember the next time his father smiled, genuinely smiled, between that day on Tera Con Prime and returning to himself on Zetakron Alpha. Little Cato had been possessed then, just like his father was now, and since the Lord Commander had been powered by Invictus, he figured it had been something of an indirect possession. He remembered flashes of being under another person's sway, helpless to help himself or stop himself from speaking and acting. But his father had overwhelmed the Lord Commander with a greater power than hate. Closing his eyes, he relived the moment of waking up, trying to fix every aspect of it in his memory.

_They were sitting in the rain amidst the ruined prison, his father's rich, warm laugh in his ears, his arms and body wrapped around Little Cato in a fierce hug. He could smell rain and burned metal, musk and gun polish, feel the heat of his father's hold and cold points as raindrops hit his back, the ache in his knuckles from where he had punched his father. The pain was proof he was alive. He was free. He was tired. He was energized, hungry, and dirty and for one glorious moment, perfectly happy. He had known, always, always known his father would not abandon him._

He stood up, determined to go find his father and his dad to talk over what had happened on Kanopis Prime. All of it, the good and the bad and the traumatic. _This_ father was blameless, but he was still Avocato. Maybe, just maybe, talking things out now could help his father down the line and give them all hope that Invictus could be exorcised from his father, just as the Lord Commander had been banished from Little Cato.

Reaching down to close the turret's canopy and reseal the _Crimson Light_'s shield integrity, Little Cato frowned when something small and metallic-sounding landed on the hull of the ship. Things landing on the ship was nothing unusual - the flying fish contributed feathers and droppings (much to AVA's disgust), the sandstone walls showered them with dust and pebbles, the fuzzy palm trees lost fronds and berries and pollen. Metal, though, was unusual, and Little Cato was instantly suspicious. Though he could (and in the past, had) fit through the window with ease, he did not step outside the ship. Instead he did look in the direction of the sound, trying to spot the source of the unusual sound. His eyes zeroed in on a small sphere an arm's length away from the turret that was too perfectly shaped and shiny to be natural.

Then it glowed.

"What the-? Hey, A-"

He tried to slam the port closed, but an energy field engulfed him, snatching him through the opening and trapping him in the air above the sphere. He recognized the device. It was a gravity bind, the same thing that had been used to capture his father on Tera Con Prime. Despite himself and what he knew about these traps, he tried to struggle, to call out or escape or give some kind of warning. Nothing. He could no more move than he could talk. Or escape.

And then they took him.


	27. Chapter 26: Any Price

**Chapter 26: Any Price**

_"Where is my son?"_

At Avocato's sharp demand, a tremor seemed to pass through them all and instinctively everyone but Avocato and Nightfall glanced around as if to confirm the youngest member of their crew was absent. All levity vanished, and Gary felt a chill shoot down his spine as he faced Nightfall, automatically edging closer to Avocato.

"What's happening?" he breathed, the sudden fear sweeping aside the excitement he had felt moments earlier. Beside him, General Avocato stood stiff and frigid, tension roiling off him even though his outward appearance changed not a hair. Only his yellow eyes betrayed the alarm and anxiety he was feeling.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Nightfall snapped. "I asked AVA where Little Cato was and she hasn't seen him since he went to the upper turret."

"How long ago was this?" asked Avocato in clipped, official tones. It was clear he was fighting the instinct to just rush out and search for his only child, and Gary forced himself to follow the Ventrexian's example because otherwise, he would have been leading the panic parade.

"Sixty-three minutes ago," stated AVA. "He stated he wanted time alone to think."

Gary looked to Avocato. "We were still asleep when he left the hall outside engineering. Damn." He swallowed, adding, "I told you about what happened on Kanopis and the fallout while I was still in the pod. Yeah, he ran away once, but he wouldn't do that again. Plus, he promised me and Nightfall he wouldn't leave the _Crimson Light_. He's not one to break a promise."

The general nodded, believing him. "Especially to you. What about security recordings? Sensor readings? Anything," Avocato added softly.

"I don't have any data yet," AVA replied. "I'm presently hacking the security system for the docking bay and – ah! I'm in. Pulling up the recordings and sensor data now."

"Display," ordered Nightfall. Immediately AVA projected a hologram showing the larger part of the _Crimson Light_ nestled in the docking bay, shot from just above the rim of the dugout bay. In Geegua, where rain was a rarity, the bays were all dug out of the sandstone bedrock and open to the sky, like giant, open honeycombs connected by tunnels to the spaceport. A growl escaped Avocato, and for the first time Gary considered that this set-up was something of a logistical nightmare for a military mind.

"Where is the turret?" asked Avocato. He had never seen the lightrunner from the outside.

"Right here." AVA highlighted the spot. "My sensors recorded something hard striking the hull, then this."

The only sound came from Mooncake as he let out a trill of worry at the sight of Little Cato being yanked from the turret and getting trapped in the gravity bind. He struggled in vain to break free, writhing against the crushing force holding him. They watched the horrifying footage as the device emitting the field was remotely moved to the edge of the ship, pulling him along.

"This is from the camera by the bay's access tunnel," said AVA, freezing the image and projecting another clip beside it. This showed four people, each a different species, surrounding Little Cato in a corner of the bay and then pouncing on him with all their combined weight when he was released from the gravity bind. Had to give it to the kid – he put a respectable fight. Little Cato's feet hadn't even touched the ground before he was attacking them and trying to get away. The scrape was brief, vicious, and only ended when the kidnappers wrestled something around his neck. Instantly the Ventrexian collapsed, allowing them to bind his wrists.

Avocato clenched his teeth and his fists at the sight of his only child being forcibly hauled away, a low growl building in his throat and every hair standing on end. Beside him, Gary went pale, a pang in his chest and a hideous sense of helplessness almost overwhelming him. Without realizing it, he reached out and gripped Avocato's arm, seeking support as he inadvertently gave it as well.

"That's a stasis collar and shackles," stated Fox softly. "Those are slavers."

Avocato whipped around, his intensity making the Tryvuulian take a step back as he demanded, "Are you sure? What will they do with him?"

Clearly uncomfortable with being the focal point of Avocato's undivided attention and misinterpreting the general's alarm for anger, Fox stammered, "Uh, I – yeah, I'm pretty sure. I . . . uh, help," he gulped, and glanced at the rest of the Team Squad for backup.

Nightfall opened her mouth to tell him to stand down, but Gary moved first.

"Cato," Gary said softly, pulling gently on his arm. It was like trying to move a statue. Under his hand, Avocato's arm was rock-hard with tension, and Gary Goodspeed knew no power in the universe would calm Avocato _except_ Avocato. _"General,"_ he said, using the title for the first time to address his friend, "I know you want answers. We all do. We'll get them. But you need to back down."

There was a pause. For the length of a heartbeat there was so much friction in the air it could be felt like static electricity. The moment could have gone either way, with cooperation or a frenzy, depending on whether Avocato decided to master himself or let his emotions master him. This was a man who, when faced with saving his son or saving a planet full of people, had chosen his son. But just as Avocato's decision then to save Little Cato over the earth had not surprised Gary, so much his refusal now to give in to his desire.

Letting his breath out slowly, Avocato clasped his hands behind his back and took a step back. A small step. It was more a symbolic gesture than anything else, but it sufficed. He raised his chin, every inch the warlord, and the sideways glance he cast Gary – part glare, part command – spoke volumes. Gary knew perfectly well that if they didn't get every shred of information Fox had to offer, he was going to be introduced to a whole new side of General Avocato, one he didn't particularly want to meet.

And then Avocato did something that Gary knew he could never have done at this moment. It was one of the most courageous statements he'd ever witnessed and something that left him absolutely breathless: the general steeled himself, turned, and without another word, walked off the bridge. It was the very last thing anyone could have predicted or expected or asked, and it was testimony to how desperately Avocato wanted his son back and how deeply he trusted Gary. Gary watched him go in silence, words failing him.

Ash blinked, staring as the door closed behind Avocato, and let out a quiet little sound of awe. She glanced up at her brother, who, now that he was free to speak without Avocato's intimidating presence, was left stunned and speechless.

Knowing they had to get answers and get moving, Gary gave himself a little shake and turned to Fox.

"You heard the man, Fox. Start talking."

Fox swallowed and fidgeted nervously. "Okay, well, I'm not gonna say how or why I know some of the stuff I know because that's a past I've been trying to bury for forever."

"Okay, disclaimer out of the way," allowed Gary, trying to hide him impatience. "Why take Little Cato?"

"Ventrexians are the hottest commodity in the slave market since the general there put them on the map," Fox said, getting down to business. "There aren't too many out there that are slaves because they always travel in packs and are really hard to catch. A kid would be super-rare and really, really valuable. In the right auction house, they could get tens of millions."

Gary frowned, horrified at the thought his his kid on the auction block. "Who would pay that?"

"Spoiled rich people. Brothels. They're too valuable to use for labor." He grimaced and squirmed, choosing his words delicately. "Ventrexians are usually sold into the . . . adult entertainment industry or to royal households. People who can pay a fortune and want status symbols."

Nightfall shuddered, looking away. Gary thought of Avocato, sold to an emperor, and braced himself. "Okay. They've grabbed Little Cato. What will they do next? Your best guess."

Fox pursed his lips, clearly relieved they weren't delving into specifics or getting personal. "Place like Geegua Spaceport, they'd only be able to grab the outcasts, people who won't be missed or are on the run. Here, where you can get in and out fast and cheap, there'd be plenty of them. So they're low-end slavers and won't go to the market until their hold is full. Thing is, a Ventrexian kid will make it worth their while to get out fast and sell him or get him somewhere secure for them. So they'll be out of here as soon as possible."

"So where do we start?" pressed Nightfall.

"Okay," said Fox. "They'll have a cargo ship docked in or next to a warehouse, usually as isolated as they can get to avoid the port authorities and so no one hears anyone screaming. Something big and not new. The crews are usually pretty scummy outcasts and the ships are always breaking down. So, the bad side of town. They'll have lots of guards standing around."

Ash made a face, not wanting to ask her question. "Whaaaat if they figure out who Little Cato is?" she asked, pointing at the door to where his father had exited. Her meaning was clear.

"There's no way to prove or disprove who he is without DNA samples," said Nightfall.

"Plus, Avocato's son is only four in this time," Gary added, feeling closer to hysterical every passing moment. "Odds are they won't believe him."

"But if they do?" pressed Ash.

Fox winced. "The price will go up. Waaay up."

Because if someone hated Avocato enough, would any price be too high to get their hands on his only son?


	28. Chapter 27: Domestic

**Chapter 27: Domestic **

When he stepped off the _Crimson Light_'s bridge, Gary was not in the least surprised to find Avocato standing opposite the door, waiting for him with barely-contained impatience. There was a hard glint in his eyes and none of the tension had left him.

"You heard?" Gary asked.

Avocato nodded, not the least put out by eavesdropping when time was of the essence. "I also reviewed the footage."

Knowing Avocato wouldn't mention it unless he'd found something, Gary pressed, "What have you got?"

"It's not much, but I can offer some insight to the races we're dealing with. I also gave AVA my command overrides to see if she can hack further into the spaceport's security system."

"Good thinking. Guys," called Gary, assembling his crew with a quick gesture. "Cato, shoot."

"AVA, give me a visual," ordered Avocato. Immediately the AI generated a hologram showing a still frame from the scuffle between Little Cato and the slavers. Avocato pointed, and the first alien was highlighted and an image of each species and general stats from AVA's data files was shown right next to it. "The smallest one with the pointy head is a Foog. By all appearances, it's still immature, only eighty or so years old. That means that without those optic lenses it's got on, it's highly susceptible to light. Even ambient light will blind it." He pointed to a slim insectoid. "This one is a Kssess. As a whole the species is pretty unremarkable, with no natural outstanding offensive or defensive capabilities. What's more, their limbs are pretty brittle and will regenerate quickly. They tend to armor up to compensate, though this one doesn't appear to be heavily armed. The humanoid is probably either a human or a Delgan, I can't tell from this image. If it's human," he gestured at Gary and Nightfall, "you know your limitations. If it's Delgan, it's a host body with the same limitations. Just make sure to burn it so you kill the worm in its brain, otherwise it can live in a non-Delgan host for a while." He caught Gary's horrified look and amended, "On second thought, just burn it. Don't even try to figure out what it is."

"What's this last one?" asked Nightfall, pointing to the largest alien in the group.

Avocato's eyes narrowed. "That's a Kormidorn. Overall, a very advanced and enlightened civilization, but when they go bad, they go _very_ bad. Unless they've got some berserker Chorbina in this crew, that's the most dangerous of the lot. They're strong, fast, and very hard to kill. On the bright side, they're extremely difficult to get along with and are usually pretty disliked, have only one eye, and have a tendency to act first and think second in high-pressure situations."

"And our little boy kicked him twice in the head," said Gary with unmistakable pride. "Okay. AVA, keep up the surveillance and trying to break into the security system. Give me a map of Geegua." Instantly the aliens were replaced by a mostly-circular 3-D map of twisting streets and too many shops jammed into a tight space. As with the docking bay, most of the spaceport was carved from the rock, like an ant colony that was open to the sky. "Okay, squad, it's not real big but it's way crowded. If Fox is right, we should find the slavers over here." He pointed to a location about a third of the way along the radius of the town. "Keep in mind this is the bad side of a town with no real good side. We're leaving HUE and KVN to guard Bodek. Ash, Fox, stay together. Fox, you think of anything else that might help, call us immediately. Nightfall, you take Chuckie and be our eye in the sky. I got Mooncake. Avocato." Taking a deep breath, he braced himself for what he knew was coming. "You have to stay here."

"No."

There was a deadly threat and promise in that tone. Sensing the pending eruption, Nightfall herded the children and Mooncake away to arm themselves and give the two ranking officers adequate space for their first domestic dispute.

"Captain," said Avocato in that same steady, quiet, frightening voice, "this is my son."

"Mine, too. I get it, but you have to stay here. You're too well known. People will recognize you instantly."

"I don't care."

"Well, I do."

The look he got was fierce and bespoke a savage and barely-contained fury. "Captain," he growled again, his voice carrying, "I am not that creature's _slave_ so that my child can be one as well."

Down the hall, Ash and Fox exchanged a wide-eyed look of shock and dismay at the notion. In that instant, both of them forgot they were in the past and could think only of Invictus. Edging closer to one another, they looked to Nightfall for reassurance. Nightfall grimaced and bowed her head for a moment, then opened the locker they used as an armory to get a gun for Ash and more power packs for her own weapons with new determination.

"Come on," she ordered, handing over the gun before ushering them toward the lift. "Help me get Chuckie moving." She glanced back to where Avocato and Gary faced one another squarely. It was a confrontation for these two men alone, one they needed to have, and Gary would have to overcome Avocato's instinct to protect his only child.

For a moment, Gary was unable to speak. He was too stunned. It was a confession he had never expected Avocato to make where there was the least chance of being overheard. For Avocato to claim that title and expose himself so completely was testimony to his resolve and the lengths he would go for Little Cato. It was at once heartbreaking and devastating, a bitter and damning truth, and once again he ached for the Catos and the injustices they had endured. As he struggled for words, Gary reached out with both hands and lifted Avocato's paw, clasping it close to his chest. He felt oddly dizzy as he looked into those yellow eyes, and it was as if he was watching himself for a moment as he swore,

"I will not let that happen."

The general may as well have been carved from ice. "Neither. Will I."

"Cato . . . listen to me. Little Cato was in that time shard for sixty years. For us, it was an hour." He paused to gulp some air, fighting to control the overwhelming instinct to pace and fidget in the face of a topic so completely distressing. Fortunately, Avocato, who possessed enough self-control for ten people, was a statue, just waiting for Gary to go on. "Every minute for us, for _me_ was a year for him, but it sure as hell didn't feel that way. We were fighting to get him back. We threw everything we had at that wall to break it. Ash finally managed to use the engines to enhance her powers and broke through. He still has nightmares about it. I do too. But sixty years on his own and he survived."

"I understand."

"Not enough," insisted Gary, tightening his grip. He swallowed, his throat constricting and pressure building in his chest as he thought back on the hardships his son had endured and the absolute terror that had consumed Gary for what was hands down the worst freaking hour of his life. Losing his dad, losing Quinn, losing Avocato could not compare to the all-consuming fear of losing Little Cato. Even remembering was enough to upset him, and why not? This was his son, and Gary's heart ached for him. "He had nothing but the resources contained in this ship. He kept it running, he kept himself fed and alive and while not completely sane, relatively healthy. He figured out how to make something from nothing, and he did everything by himself."

"What are you saying?"

He sniffed, swiping at his nose and feeling the weight of Avocato's frown. "I'm saying our son is the smartest and most resourceful person I know and if anyone can hold on, it's him. We will find him and he will be okay. I need you to believe that and me and _stay here_, Avocato. Please. I know I'm asking you to go against every instinct you've got. You can do this. You're stronger than me. We both know it. Hell, even Invictus knew it. I've never broken my word to you. I swear to you, I will find Little Cato, but none of that's any good if the people who want to kill you find out you're here. I can't fight on two fronts right now," he whispered tightly, begging. "So, please. For me. Stay."

Avocato opened his mouth, then shut it, hating that Gary was right. Clasping his hands tightly behind his back, he stood straighter and looked Gary squarely in the eye. The storm was still raging in him, but with supreme effort, Avocato said, "I'll stay, Gary. If you need me, call."

"Thank you," said Gary, not sure if he meant the promise to remain behind or the offer of back-up. Both, really. He sniffed again and blinked his eyes against the urge to give in and be an emotional disaster, hoarsely adding, "Here I go. I need a good cry when we get back."

The general's calm voice belied his intensity, though there was no criticism in him as he promised, "I'll make sure you get it."

"And I promise to call if things go south."

Another hard look, and then Avocato nodded shortly, believing him and trusting he'd keep his word.

Gary nodded back, his gratitude for his husband's understanding evident. He swiped at his drippy nose before he unholstered his gun to check the energy pack in it. Returning it to his hip, he leaned in to kiss Avocato goodbye and good luck. It was quick and a little sloppy, Gary being a leaky mess at the moment. If he was surprised at the unexpected gesture, Avocato hid it well. For Gary, it seemed the most normal thing imaginable for him to do and with a final nod, he bustled down the hall to the lift. What he had done did not even occur to him until he was bounding down the ramp of the _Crimson Light_ into the open docking bay and and experiencing Zee Secundus' slightly lower gravity for the first time. He paused, blinking as he realized he had just casually kissed the general as if it was something he did every day on his way to work. And Avocato had just . . . kissed him back. How had they fallen into such an easy and comfortable routine? He looked back, half-hoping to see Avocato but knowing the general would not risk being seen. Instead he got a stern-looking Mooncake zooming down at him. Gary smirked, matching the little face hugger's determination.

"C'mon, Mooncake. Let's go get our Spider Cat back."


	29. Chapter 28: Truth or Dare

**Chapter 28: Truth or Dare**

Little Cato was going to make them regret this.

No. Scratch that. Regret was too weak and short a word for what they had coming to them. They were going to be sorry on a scale so unprecedented that generations from now, their great-grandkids were going to be wandering around and wondering what the heck they had done to deserve being descended from the stupidest pack of bone-headed, stinky, kidnapping slavers on record. This was going to haunt them. End them. That was providing, of course, they lived long enough to produce a next generation. Given what Little Cato knew his father was capable of when he got riled, odds were against it. He had seen his father in action, and General Avocato would think absolutely nothing of killing every single slaver in this troop, everyone they knew, owed money to, their families, their pets, and if he was pissed enough, he'd probably wipe out their whole base of operations plus a few major cities on whatever dumpy planets these morons had been kicked off of.

Yeah. A pretty hellish lesson to learn, and Avocato was a surprisingly good teacher. Few people could dish out revenge as well as his sire.

That his father would find him, Little Cato had zero doubt. Geegua Spaceport and Zee Secundus would, quite literally, be torn apart. Without anything resembling mercy. Once upon a time, not long after Avocato took command, the secondary mate of General Cinti had been seized by Erd rebels when she had gone home to Pha Kered to see her family. Avocato's response to their demands had been to blockade the entire planetary system, cutting off all supplies and escape routes, and parking Incinerators over every city and settlement known to harbor the rebel faction. Only one city and two settlements had been reduced to craters before the message got through loud and clear that General Avocato would take action against allied planets as easily as enemy ones. Cinti's mate was released and the populace turned in the rebels, executing all they could lay their claws on. That was for the secondary mate of a general Avocato didn't even particularly respect, but it made for a good object lesson for the next slew of idiots who wanted to strike at the Tera Con Empire. For Avocato's only kid? Zee Secundus was _toast_ and this pack of slavers would be better off eating their own blaster bolts.

Until then, Little Cato felt it his duty to give them a taste of what they had coming. His father had once told him it's the duty of a prisoner of war to try to escape in order to tie up as many of the enemy forces as possible. Well, he was a prisoner and he'd just declared war, so it was time to get to work.

He had almost wiggled free when they had removed the restraints to put him in this cage. A few seconds more and he would have made it to the door, too. If nothing else, his attempt had stirred up the hundred or so other aliens held in similar pens in this stinky, filthy, dank, dark warehouse. After this, Little Cato promised himself he'd actually clean his room when he got back to the _Crimson Light_. Running around and across the cages, dodging the cursing slavers, his antics had roused shouts of encouragement and a huge rattling of cages until he was netted, and he was given his own personal guard posted just a few feet away. It had taken the slavers a good long while to calm their captives down and get them quiet again. Little Cato knew he had to stall for time, and he also knew it was time for a bit of schoolyard-quality smack talk.

And seriously, when it came down to 'my father' comparisons, no had ever managed to beat Little Cato. Not once. It was statistically impossible. There was simply no topping the number two in command of the largest empire in the universe.

But now he realized something more: his father had known all along what would happen here. He had known . . . and forearmed his son with a plan of action. Little Cato didn't know what the outcome would be, his dads didn't either, not yet, but the Avocato who raised him and gave him martial arts and shooting instructors and taught him how to debate and hack computers and engineering and how to read people back on Tera Con Prime, _he_ knew what would happen. The fact that breaking out of eight-cycle locks hadn't been included in his education told Little Cato that he was better off waiting for rescue and that the cavalry was on the way. Boring as it might be, he just had to hang out until the Dads arrived with guns blazing.

Something about the cycloptic lump in charge of this pack of slave dealers stirred something in Little Cato's memory. Just like his father was compiling a to-do list of things he needed to attend in the next decade to ensure the future worked out to bring their odd little family back together, Little Cato was gradually realizing that he was on the receiving end of a lot of items on that list, including some very strict advice from his father for _this precise scenario_.

What would it be like to have such an exact blueprint of future events? So much of his childhood was making sense now, and he realized his father had been smart, not nutso like he'd thought. How many times had he asked, _"Why do I have to know this?"_ only to be told, _"Trust me, you'll need it some day."_ It was small wonder his younger old man was walking around with a constant headache.

"You slimers had better have your affairs in order," he warned, fighting the instinct to grip the bars. He needed to stand apart from everyone else here and keep himself constantly in their attention. He needed to buy his dads time by wasting as much of the slavers' time as possible. "When my dad gets here, you'll all be dead before your bodies hit the dirt."

Not that he was going to mention the whole two dads thing he had going on, but he was talking about Avocato, of course. Gary, when he arrived, would be focused on getting him out of this display case while the general would be eliminating the threat. Not a bad plan, actually. It wasn't as if Gary couldn't or wouldn't shoot the place up and the slave dealers with it, it was just that Avocato had decades of combat training under his belt and could take out the slavers and his frustrations without harming the captives (or himself) and not lose a moment of sleep over it.

The assembled crew of lowlifes snorted and laughed, taking his friendly suggestion as pure bravado.

"Oh, yeah, kid?" the ringleader asked, leaning over to peer at him through the bars of the cage. Little Cato had the satisfaction of seeing a greenish bruise forming on the thug's lavender cheek where he'd managed to land a knee strike and a kick. It had taken took four of them to overwhelm one of him back in the docking bay, and about ten of them had scrambled after him during his escape attempt. That was a lot of people for one kid.

"Uh, yeah," he snarked back. Really, it was almost embarrassing to have been caught by this crew. "You're a Kormidorn, aren't you?" demanded Little Cato.

"And you're Ventrexian. What of it?"

He raised his finger thoughtfully, as if trying to remember something, and deliberately walked a circuit of his small cell. "My dad told me that when I get caught by a Kormidorn, I should always tell the truth."

The slaver frowned at that 'when' and grunted, "Truth about what?"

Little Cato smiled, warming up to the advice and the opportunity to mess with everyone within earshot. "Whatever you ask."

The Kormidorn gave him a look as if he – or at least, his father – was out of his mind. His one eye narrowed as he played along. "Okay, kid. What's your name?"

"Did you really have to go there first?" Little Cato sighed dramatically as a few more of the slavers gathered round to listen. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you? How about you just call me Little Cato like everyone else does?"

"All right, Little Cato – what's your name?"

Another sigh for dramatic effect. "If you want to get technical, my name is Avocato the Second of House Cato. But nobody calls me that, not even my dad when I'm in trouble."

The title meant nothing to them. "So, who's this big bad daddy of yours?"

"Lord Avocato, third son of Grand Lord Catomar VI of House Cato and Princess Mewmew." Snickers and sounds of disbelief followed this grandiose announcement, just as Little Cato hoped. "But!" he added brightly, "You _might_ recognize my dad by his other titles."

The Kormidorn's one eye rolled impatiently and with growing suspicion. "What's that, then?"

Little Cato looked his captor squarely. "General Avocato, Supreme Military Commander of the Tera Con fleet and second of the Tera Con Empire."

There was a moment of hushed astonishment at this brazen announcement, and then the Kormidorn slaver barked a laugh. It took a few more seconds before his fellows joined, but there was a distinct hint of nervousness in the sound they made. Little Cato kept his smirk to himself. That was exactly the response he'd hoped for. Wait until they found out he was telling the truth.

"Right, and I'm the Lord Commander," snickered one of the other slavers.

He looked the alien over for effect and shook his head. "Uh, no. You're way too tall and ugly," provided Little Cato, prompting more laughter.

"Nice try, kid, but Avocato," said the leader, deliberately omitting the general's title, "is _dead_. His ship _Kalibar_ blew up and took him with it."

In a flash, all humor and sarcasm vanished from Little Cato's demeanor. "You sure about that?"

He was daring them to ignore his warnings. Another hush, and then the Kormidorn got pissed at how quickly and easily his crew proved they were a set of gullible cowards in front of this lying brat who was going to be sold as a toy to some filthy-rich prince in the galactic hub.

"And what would _General_ Avocato's kid be doing in Geegua Spaceport to begin with?" he demanded.

Knowing he had won this round pretty handily, Little Cato shrugged and stuck to the truth. "Waiting for the Tera Con fleet to arrive. What else?"

As far as bluffs went, it was pretty effective. He had them on edge and Little Cato knew the seed of doubt had been planted. It would have been even better except that less than an hour later, Gary Goodspeed, a little worse for wear and with a bleeding lip, was dragged in fighting and cursing, to be chucked into the cage right next to him. Just as Little Cato had done the moment he'd been released, Gary surged up against the slaver in a bid to escape. The move was a little clumsy and they were ready for him. Being a much larger target, Gary didn't stand a chance and was thrown down to the bottom of the pen. The slavers lost interest in him the moment he was secure and stepped away, turning their backs and giving them a chance to talk.

"Thunder Bandit!" squeaked Little Cato softly, crouching low to look his vice-dad in the eye. "Are you okay!"

"Spider Cat!" Despite the blood and bruises, Gary was thrilled to see his Ventrexian son. He slowly sat up and gingerly probed at the wounds on his face. "I'm good now! How are you? You look good! Not hurt?"

"Ready to get out," he hinted firmly.

"Yeah, about that . . ."

"Gary . . . what are you doing here?"

He gave his kid a bit of a self-deprecating grin and a shrug. "Well, I promised your dad I'd find you."

Little Cato stared, realizing there was no plan, no backup, just the usual seat-of-the-pants flying they always did. Great. His dad was just as caught as he was. But there was no denying . . .

"Well," he replied with the same look and shrug, "you found me. I kinda wish you'd promised to get me back."

A quick wink was cast his way. "Working on it, kiddo."

"Work faster. I gotta pee."


	30. Chapter 29: Lost and Found

**Chapter 29: Lost and Found**

Once, when he was around six or seven years old, his dad had taken him to a local carnival. He remembered it being crowded and noisy and bright, a place where everything seemed designed to be tempting to a little boy's senses. Almost every aspect of the fair had been new to Gary, from the food to the rides to the games, and he had been dazzled. Entranced. Overwhelmed. At some point, he had either wandered off or gotten separated from his dad, he wasn't sure which. By the time he noticed he was alone, he'd been that way for half an hour or more. When finally his dad found him, Gary couldn't quite understand why his father seemed so worried or why he hugged him so tightly or held his hand the whole rest of the night, but it was nice, so he made no complaint.

Only now could he appreciate the sheer terror John Goodspeed must have felt in those minutes while his only son was missing. This was different in a way from Little Cato being trapped in the time shard. Then, Gary had known where Little Cato _was_, it had just been a question of _getting_ to him. Now, it was a matter of finding him, one small child in a spaceport that was suddenly far too large. Little Cato wasn't lost, but had been stolen, and that meant the people who had taken him would do their best to hide him away. People who saw Little Cato not as a person, but as a thing they could profit by.

Bad enough Avocato was compelled to endure that treatment. No way in hell was Gary Goodspeed going to let that happen to his kid.

Geegua Spaceport wasn't far removed from the crowd and noise and color of the carnival he remembered save that instead of being brightly lit, this warren of shops and streets and alleys was dark and in his heightened state of alertness, ominous. Any other time, he would have loved a chance to wander the market, even the seedier side of things, to see all the exotic and sometimes downright weird wares for sale, and watch the assortment of beings moving about on their way to only-they-knew-where. He would have delighted to sample the foods and talk with the vendors and find new music and maybe even some new clothes so he'd have more than one pair of pants to his name. So many possibilities, but for Gary there was no other consideration outside of finding Little Cato.

For Gary, the sense of helplessness and fear churning in his belly gave the whole scene a surreal, nightmarish quality. He was teetering on the edge of panic, each step another moment when something truly awful could be happening to his son. His mind raced with what-ifs and hideous scenarios, each more horrifying than the last. They could be completely wrong about the kidnappers. They might not be slavers at all, but something worse. He could be going in the wrong direction. The kidnappers could have left Zee Secundus already. How the hell had Avocato kept it together for three-plus years of this torture? Stuck back in the _Crimson Light_, how was he keeping it together _right now?_ God, Gary understood now more than ever how Avocato had chosen saving Little Cato over saving the earth. Had he been faced by the same choice at this instant, Gary would have done the same and tendered his apologies afterwards. Anything to have him back - or even just to know he was safe from harm.

He had experienced the end of the world before, and this was worse.

It struck him that this all-consuming terror for his son's wellbeing was a sensation his mother had never once experienced. He shoved the thought aside and kicked it to the curb. She wasn't worth his time. Especially not now.

The deeper he and Mooncake ventured into the maze of streets and shops, the dingier and more crowded it became, forcing Gary to slow his pace to a quick walk. They were definitely parked on the posh side of town.

"AVA, how's our progress?" he called into his comm unit.

"Nothing to report from the other teams," purred the AI. "I had some help hacking into the port's security system. We're checking your target area for signs of our . . . next sparring partners, but there are hundreds of working cameras."

He recognized the source of input and that AVA was being circumspect in case the comm line was somehow tapped. Both Catos were in a world of danger. Poor Avocato had probably either worn a hole through the deck with his pacing or was on the verge of an ulcer. Or both.

"Let us know when we start to get warm. I –" Gary paused, spotting a tall insectoid standing above the crowd, antennae aquiver. "AVA, you got eyes on me in this square?"

"Do now. I see you."

"Straight ahead of me, by that shop with the green awning. Is that the Insecticon we saw before?"

There followed a weighty pause that seemed to stretch into forever. He knew the AI and the general were reviewing the footage of Little Cato being seized, scouring it for anything to distinguish the kidnappers.

"AVA?"

"Consulting with our resident expert. It's hard to tell them apart, even for people familiar with the species. You'll have to get closer. Look for spiked forearm braces on the primary set of arms and mismatched shin guards, one black, one green."

Gary exchanged a quick glance with Mooncake, then jerked his head toward the little blob to go have a closer look. Mooncake cast the Kssess a little snarl from afar before giving Gary a sharp nod of understanding. "Fly casual," he warned, and Mooncake floated away, trying to be as inconspicuous as was possible for an adorable green blob. A few paces behind, Gary edged closer to the Kssess, trying to study it without being glaringly obvious. The Kssess went about its buggy business, seemingly unaware it had picked up not one, but two tails. It took a few minutes, but he and Mooncake finally confirmed the shin guards and the braces.

"Think we got a winner," Gary said softly as Mooncake returned to his side. The little alien gave him a quick nod to confirm this was their kid-snatching bug. "We're gonna follow. Track me and alert the other teams."

"Done and done. We'll keep doing what we can from here."

They walked through the crowd for what felt like forever. Gary hadn't the least idea of where they were at this point.

"We've spotted the Foog waiting ahead of the Kssess," AVA abruptly said. "About fifty meters ahead of your target."

"See any more of them? Or . . . ?" He didn't dare say his son's name for fear of being overheard.

"None of the other ones we saw in the hangar," was her carefully phrased reply, and he heard Avocato's growled warning behind the words: _Keep sharp. Keep alert. Don't be stupid, Gary_. Despite his anxiety, Gary felt a little tingle of pleasure knowing that Avocato cared, and not just because they were married, even if the general was on the verge, if not in the midst, of an epic meltdown.

_Yeah, yeah, right there with ya, Cato._

The Kssess moved with more purpose when it spotted the waiting Foog. Garden gnome was the only words that came to mind as he got a good look at the short little Foog. Ugly gray garden gnome, with goggles. Good lord, was Clarence an adult version of this little spawn? Ugh. Realizing he was staring, Gary pretended to be absorbed in the nearest stall and found himself examining a colorful, smelly array of powders and lotions and scents belonging to a cosmetics vendor. The shop owner looked at him like he was the ultimate challenge and seemed poised to give him a makeover when, fortunately, the slavers moved on. Escaping the wakeup to makeup, Gary did his best to look nonchalant and like he was out cruising as he followed the towering pest and the squat lawn decoration.

The street was growing narrower and darker, and he had to dodge more people and their wares to keep up. A glance upwards explained the dark – ominous clouds had rolled in, blocking out the moons and the next sunrise. Great. Rain was all they needed now.

"Where am I in relation to Fox's intel?" asked Gary into his comm unit.

"The intel was spot-on. You're getting close to the hangar bays and warehouses for the big merchant ships," AVA said.

"So there's a chance they're close. I – crap, crap, double crap and crap," he hissed in desperation. "AVA, they're splitting up."

"We see," snapped the AI as the Foog entered a crooked and close little path to the right while the Kssess continued straight along the main street.

"Umm . . . anyone else close?"

"Fox and Ash are still heading towards your position. They're about twelve minutes behind. Nightfall and Chuckie got caught up in a flock of flying fish. She had to land to check his eyes."

"Which one should I follow? AVA?"

"Either will do and I quote, _they'll have to report back to their ship eventually_."

"But – but - _crap_." His heart was racing anew and panic mode was fully reengaged as Gary struggled to keep both aliens in sight. What was logic again? What if they followed just one of them and they _didn't_ report back in? What if one of them was leaving the slavers for good? Or an agent who lived here on Zee Secundus? He couldn't risk it. "Okay. New plan. Two of them, two of us. We'll split up and follow both."

"Not advised. There are no cameras in that alley, Gary."

"They're moving off. We gotta do something!" he said tightly. His angst was mounting exponentially, and he was affecting his companion. A thoroughly agitated planet killer was not a good thing. Drawing a deep breath, Gary addressed AVA and Mooncake together. "Command decision time. Mooncake, follow the bug. Be super careful, bud. I got the mutant garden gnome."

With an anxious series of chirps, Mooncake floated off after the Kssess, glancing back but not really reassured by Gary's thumbs up gesture. Then Gary moved to the right, trailing the Foog down a narrow, winding alley that was called a street only out of courtesy. Here in the deepest shadows, people turned away or cast him suspicious looks. Some even hissed or spat. He'd definitely found the seedy side of the seedy side of town. Grime lay upon everything in a thick layer, clinging to his boots and coating street and buildings alike. There was an ungodly stench of rot and waste in the fetid air, and all the while, it was growing darker as he ventured in deeper. The Foog would be right at home in this gloom, he realized, and this was the perfect spot for an ambush. Instinct told him to stop, to get out, but Little Cato was on the line and he didn't dare back down. The thought of returning to Avocato without his son . . . yeah, no, he'd rather be here, thanks.

"AVA, you there?" he whispered into his comm.

Static replied. Not good. Not good at all. His signal was being jammed. This was a mistake. The realization that he'd just stepped into an open casting call for heroes hit him dead on. He stopped, the hairs standing up on the back of his neck as he realized he was terribly alone and completely vulnerable. Shadows moved about him, cutting off all retreat, and for the first time it occurred to him that maybe, just maybe, there were more than four slavers on the roster.

The events of the next few seconds were a blur of confusion and pain, only to be analyzed and dissected later. The only saving grace was that it was over almost as soon as it began.

"Oh, my cra-"

The blow landed hard against the back of his head and he staggered, reaching for his blaster. Before he could fully draw the gun, three more heavy shots had landed to his face and stomach. Stunned, tasting blood, Gary fought to stand when something heavy landed on him from above, it sheer, solid weight forcing him down. A clawed hand gripped his hair, smacking his head on the street. Then something cold and metal was clapped around his neck and his arms were pinned. There was a hum, a dull glow, and -

_Stasis cuffs_, he remembered, not that it was important. What was important was that all his energy was drained away instantly, leaving him limp and heavy and helpless, a feeling like those few odd seconds before falling asleep.

"Get its comm unit," said a gruff voice. "I got its gun. Search it."

Rough hands all over him, but he had nothing on him outside of his gun and a spare power pack.

"What is it?" asked a high-pitched accent. "Bionic arm."

"Primey," was the derisive reply, letting him know humans weren't any more popular now than they were in his own time. He was hauled to his feet and somehow managed to keep his footing. "Looks human. Still might get a decent price, even with that arm."

Blood dripping down his face to the stone below, Gary got a look at his captors, a weird assortment of characters if ever there was one. There were five of them here, all thuggish and ugly and right at home here on this end of Geegua.

The one with the rough voice, the one who had landed on him, let out a laugh of twisted pleasure. "Maybe we should keep at it. Sure is shaping up to a profitable night for us. First a Ventrexian, now a primey."

Gary said nothing - not that he could speak with his throat so numb from the collar –but he felt a little stirring of hope that at least he'd had the sense to get captured by the same slavers who had taken his son.


	31. Chapter 30: Two By Four

**Chapter 30: Two By Four**

_"__Which one should I follow? AVA?"_

Avocato, having helped AVA hack into Geegua Spaceport's less-than-adequate security system, looked up sharply from the bank of projected screens he was scouring for more information as Gary's voice came over the comm lines.

"Follow?" he echoed in disbelief. "What? AVA, tell them to stay together. Just pick one target and stick with it. They'll have to report back to their ship eventually and that will give our other teams a chance to catch up with him."

AVA quickly responded. "Either will do and I quote, _they'll have to report back to their ship eventually_."

_"__But – but_ \- _crap_."

The panic was evident in Gary's whispered voice. Though far more a master of himself than Gary Goodspeed, Avocato felt his own anxiety rising at the fear he was hearing over the comm channel. It was a sound he'd heard many times in the past, the uncertainty of indecision, the dread of making the wrong choice in the heat of the moment. It denoted a lack of experience and preparation, yes, but it was also the mark of someone who wanted to do what was right. Leaving his seat, Avocato all but lunged for the communications panel, fighting the urge to yell at Gary himself before twisting around to watch the blurry image of the security camera they had hijacked. He could see Gary and Mooncake, and just barely make out the Kssess in the distance.

_"__Okay,"_ said Gary with feigned determination. _"New plan. Two of them, two of us. We'll split up and follow both."_

"NO!" Avocato almost screamed, frustration at Gary's impulsive stupidity overwhelming him for a moment. "No! Gary, no! There aren't any cameras in that alley! Tell him to stay where we can see him!"

Paraphrased AVA, "Strongly not advised. There are no cameras in that alley, Gary."

_"__They're moving off. We gotta do something!" _Gary called._ "Command decision time. Mooncake, follow the bug. Be super careful, bud. I got the mutant garden gnome."_

"What the hell's a garden gnome?" demanded Avocato of the air. "What is Gary thinking? Does he actually think? Mooncake has no comm unit! He can't talk! AVA, stop him!"

"I'm jammed," she said, taken aback.

"Boost the signal!"

"No good."

"GARY!" growled Avocato deep in his throat, exasperated beyond measure. He had the sudden impression that this was a state of being for his future self. Great. Just great. things to look forward to. "What the-? Mooncake could find the whole operation and _won't be able to tell us_. How is it I married such a complete idiot?" Throwing caution to the wind, he hit one of the buttons on the panel, desperately calling, "Gary! Gary, respond."

Static.

He tried again with similar results, and again. It was no good. Resisting the urge to curse, he instead ordered, "Keep alert for any land or air vehicles in the vicinity of that alley. See if you can spot if it has another entrance. Keep looking for Gary."

"On it."

Avocato dropped his hands, taking a deep breath as he stepped back from the communications station. In that motion, as he slowly expelled the air from his lungs, he stepped out of the role of father and husband and friend and into the role of a general in the field. He stood straight and unmoving, his hands clasped behind his back and his focus inward as he bent all his training and skill to address the situation with stern dispassion. This was not the time for emotion, but reason, something Gary seemed completely incapable of grasping.

"AVA, monitor Mooncake as best you can and alert Fox and Ash to try to catch up with him. Tell them to watch their backs and to stick to the main streets. They are to stay together no matter what." There was no emotion in his voice, but his eyes betrayed a mounting storm. AVA quickly noted the shift in his demeanor and hastened to obey.

Despite what he'd said a few moments before, Avocato knew that Gary Goodspeed was no idiot. Impulsive, yes, with little to no control and no formal training or education to fall back on, but no idiot. At least, not a complete one. Idiots didn't survive in deep space or encounters with Titans. They didn't make good fathers or captains, and Gary was both. No. In this case, it was a matter of unchecked compassion and concern that seemed to land Gary into trouble. It occurred to Avocato that he and Gary were well matched after all – for all their individual intensity, they balanced one another. His own learned coldness was tempered by Gary's natural warmth. His rigid upbringing by Gary's freedom. His measured approach by Gary's spontaneity. They could learn a lot from one another, and Avocato suspected that perhaps they already had.

Closing his eyes for a moment to block out all distractions, he laid the situation out in his mind, mapping out the principle events, players, and available resources to formulate his plan of action. His primary objective was to get Little Cato back. His secondary objective was to get his husband back. The tertiary objective was to shut down a slaver ring, but not at the expense of the first two goals. Odds were good one objective would correlate directly with the others. Nightfall was temporarily grounded as she tended to Chuckie. Fox and Ash were capable, but children, little older than his son, and Avocato would do everything in his power to keep them out of harm's way. Mooncake could be useful and was apparently extremely powerful, but in Avocato's assessment, naïve. The little blob also had his limitations as far as communications and self-control were concerned. HUE and KVN were completely unreliable – one was barely mobile at the best of times and the other was insane.

That left him.

It wasn't ego that made Avocato acknowledge that of all the people on the ship, he had the best chance of getting Little Cato back. It was an indisputable fact. He was a soldier and fighting was his job, and he knew the only way he'd wrestle his son out of the slavers' clutches was by brute strength. Since he'd been a kitten, he'd been learning martial arts, well before he began the long journey to be an officer in the Ventrexian military, and even now, as the head of the Lord Commander's fleet, he practiced those skills almost daily. His training had included empty hand fighting, weapons of every sort, plus battle strategy, tactics, stealth, hunting, and tracking. Five years at the Royal Military Academy of Ventrex and non-stop service since he'd graduated had honed those skills to a razor's edge. According to Gary, he would do some truly reprehensible things during his tenure as the Lord Commander's second-in-command. Avocato hadn't said as much, but deep down he could see himself doing those things. It wasn't pleasant to imagine, but being a soldier wasn't pleasant. It was necessary. And being good at what he did meant he had the strength to make the hard decisions and carry out the worst duties.

He might be a lot of things, but he wasn't a liar. Especially not to himself.

Not for the first time, Avocato wished his fur was any other color but teal. Even for a Ventrexian, it was a highly unusual color, and in his lifetime he'd met just a small handful of Ventrexians with similar coloring. He stood out in a crowd at the best of times. He hadn't been exaggerating to Gary when he said he'd been on the receiving end of every recessive gene his family had to offer. Had he been any other color, he might have gotten by with a disguise, but he was too distinct to even try to change his color or deal with the blaze down his face. Besides, he needed his uniform. It was his greatest resource. He grimaced, but the situation was what it was and time was not their friend. Besides, his reputation and the shock that he wasn't dead were two excellent weapons, and he intended to fully exploit both.

"AVA," he said, his decision made, "I'm going after Gary. If these are the same slavers who have my boy, they'll lead me to Little Cato."

"You mustn't leave, General," she protested. "You're in as much if not more danger than Little Cato if anyone figures out who you are."

"Who else is there?" he demanded. "You and I both know Nightfall sent Fox and Ash to the spot these slavers will least likely be. Until she's sure Chuckie can see, she won't be able to help. Who can we send? KVN? HUE?"

It was a pretty solid argument. At the moment, their choice of hero candidates ranged from ridiculously overqualified to hopelessly unfit. "What's your plan?"

"I need a comm unit. I'm going to go to that alley we last saw Gary and track him down while his scent is fresh."

"How?"

"Leave that to me."

"How is your plan any different than Gary's?"

"In this case, it's not so much the plan as the one carrying it out. You know my record," he added softly.

There was a long silence as the AI weighed his words and everything she knew about Avocato, now and in the future. This was a man who got things done. Who wasn't afraid to do whatever it took. He was intelligent, well traveled, and knew more about the ins and out of running an armada and an empire than any ten AIs. What was more, it was her job to assist the crew and she had not been ordered to keep him secure in the _Crimson Light_. Running the numbers twice through her processor, she concluded that not only was he their best bet, at the moment, he was their only bet. Nightfall would be pissed beyond words, but the general was right. Instead of arguing, AVA pointed out, "Gary secured your firearms. The lock is biometric. I can't open it."

Avocato shrugged, unconcerned. "I'll borrow one on the way."

"Comm units are in the wall locker to the right of the door."

"Download a map of the city into it. Unless Little Cato, Gary, or the Tera Con fleet show up here, do not call me before I call you." As he spoke he retrieved the comm unit and secured it to his wrist. It was smaller than what he was used to, but it wouldn't interfere with his uniform's internal systems. Walking quickly through the lightrunner, he ignored the lift and slid expertly down the narrow emergency ladder to the docking bay, talking all the while. "I've set it to vibrate. Send three quick pings if you need me to respond. Be ready to pinpoint my location when I call. Lights off and lower the ramp."

"I'll track you on the cameras," she said, following orders.

Avocato, riding the ramp down, glanced back with a smirk. "No, you won't."

Before the ramp was fully open, he jumped out of the ship to the hangar. Beneath the ship the ground was dry, but beyond that shelter it was pouring rain. Good. Fewer people would be out and the gloom would hide him from watchful eyes. Avocato lifted his wrist and hit a control on his shocktog's cuff before darting off into the night.

AVA saw Avocato only as long as he was under the _Crimson Light_. The moment the darkness swallowed him, he took with him all sensory data. For a fraction of a second the AI was surprised (not that she would have ever admitted as much) until she remembered: his uniform was a shocktog. She knew the suits could be highly complex, but she had never heard of one that included a repulsor field. A good one, too. Avocato would be visible to a person looking at him, but she was ten years newer than any tech on this planet, and if she couldn't see the general with all her sensors and cameras, there was no technology under these suns that would detect him. Ventrexians might be a pack of cultural snobs, but their tech was unparalleled.

"Cheeky," she muttered, and went back to monitoring the comm channels and security cameras.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The first thing Avocato noted was the difference in gravity - it was not as strong here as on Ventrexia or even aboard the _Crimson Light_. Being fresh to lighter gravity would work in his favor. He'd be stronger and faster than anyone who had been here even a few days. To test this theory, he found a blank spot of wall open to the sky and crouched low before leaping up as high as he could. He reached a little more than halfway up the wall before he sank his claws into the sandstone and climbed the rest of the way with ease and even managed some grace as he went. He needed to get above the streets, and he hauled himself up hand over hand to reach the top. He lay flat, making sure he hadn't been seen, noting his uniform was the same dull color as the rock beneath him. Rain started to soak his exposed fur, but he didn't let it distract him. There was no one around. Good.

Most of the spaceport was just underground to protect the population from the intensity of multiple suns, but there were roads and walkways and bridges on the surface, too atop the heavy stone walls between the streets. A few buildings dotted the surface, but little else besides patches of trees swaying in the heavy winds. Geegua was a warren, lit from below, and he needed to get across it quickly.

Luckily, he was prepared to do just that.

Though most Ventrexians were loath to admit it, they were not so far removed from their savage origins. They had claws and sharp teeth and killer instincts, and civilization and denial couldn't erase what evolution hadn't. What was more, they still retained the capacity to move on all four feet, though such conduct would have been the stuff of scandals and shunning. As the son of a noble house, Avocato shouldn't even have joked about anything so gauche

But he was also the one who embraced anything that would make him a better soldier. He had learned to run and hunt on the ice fields of the north with Nicos and Kedi and all five of Kedi's brothers. The best, safest, and fastest way to move in slippery conditions was on all fours, and once he realized how quickly he could go, Avocato had been beyond enthusiastic to learn. As Kedi's oldest brother Kotikat had said, _Two feet will never outrun four._ Avocato had taken the words to heart, and delighted in his family's horror when he told them about his new skill a full year after he'd returned from arctic training.

If only his brothers could see him now.

The sandstone was wet and gritty beneath his hands as he extended his claws. He would need them for this, along with the tools that came with his shocktog. Avocato pushed himself up and arched his back slightly, poised for a few moments and getting his bearings. A few deep breaths, and then -

The hunt was on and he was getting his son back.

_No matter what._


	32. Chapter 31: Hunting the Hunters

**Chapter 31: Hunting the Hunters**

He landed lightly in the alley and crouched low, waiting to see if anyone had noticed his entrance. The side street was so narrow and cramped that little of the rain hit the ground, leaving everything damp and with a thin layer of mud on the ground, but not wet. Even as he scanned his surroundings, Avocato was sniffing the air. He could smell rain and refuse and sweat and blood. Human blood. He'd gotten a good whiff of it when he and Gary had faced off against the Scoti. The scent was strong, easily tracked, and he wondered how badly Gary was hurt and how much blood humans could lose before it became a serious issue.

Fortunately, he knew the direction of travel. Even without the scuff of footprints in the tacky dust, he could have followed the trail of blood, and AVA would have called him if she'd seen the slavers exit the alley and go back to the street. Rising, Avocato kept as close to the wall as could as he made his way deeper into the spaceport's underground. It was dark, and overhead, a storm blew, but in this hardscrabble world just below the surface, life simply carried on. Periodically he'd pause, making sure he wasn't being followed. Just a handful of beings were about at this late hour, and if anyone drew near he retreated to the plentiful shadows, poised to destroy anyone who stumbled across him. The alley grew increasingly filthy and narrow until it was little more than a slot between two walls of stone – rough, uneven walls, known and used only by the locals. The smell of blood continued, and after listening for anyone coming, so did Avocato. The walls were so close that he had to angle himself sideways to slip through, and the dark almost complete. Even with his night vision, he had trouble making out the details of his route and had to depend on hearing and touch.

A minute into easing through the crack, Avocato heard them moving behind him. At least five people, too close for him to escape in either direction. They were familiar enough with this route to keep talking as they went, though a swift glance back showed a faint light approaching. He caught a glint of metal that bespoke weapons or armor. He dared not rush forward and could not take on so many at once in this limited space, at least, not a frontal assault without a decent weapon. There was no going on or back, and so he went up.

He jumped upwards, using momentum to move side to side up the rough surface, then caught himself by pressing his hands and feet hard against either wall. The space was so cramped he barely had room to move, but it was also heavily shadowed and his coat matched the rock, so he was well hidden. Avocato sank his claws into the sandstone and waited and watched, ignoring the tendrils of web he'd disturbed by his abrupt entrance and the swirl of dust drifting down and forcing his tail to keep still.

He was right. Five beings of various, disreputable sorts passed beneath him, all of them talking. The one in front was complaining about the high price of repairing their ship and how deeply that would cut into their profits for this voyage.

"Neh," protested the last in line, sounding inordinately pleased. Avocato didn't recognize the species, but it was small and fairly unremarkable. "Ain't you heared? Korg done caughted a Ventrexian few hours back. Kid. Worth a few mill. We be making change this run!"

Their laughter echoed slightly in the confined passage, as if kidnapping and selling a child was somehow entertaining and a source of pride. It was a good thing his claws were already dug into the walls and not easily released because otherwise he would have attacked them on the spot. A growl rose up in his throat and Avocato fought to suppress it and the need to see whatever passed as blood for these beings. With almighty effort, he regained control. He needed to be a general now, not a father, not a husband. And so he watched them pass a short distance beneath him and did nothing but mark the lot of them for death.

He gave them a few moments to get well past before climbing down. They were noisy enough to cover any sound he made and there was no way he was losing them now. The cramped pass got even more cramped at the end and he could hear one of the slavers struggle to fit through the opening to the street. At the end of the route he crouched down to listen and smell. There was more open space beyond, but it was devoid of people except the five slavers. Rain was pouring down, washing away the lingering scent of blood, but that didn't matter. He slipped out of the opening and followed the slavers at a distance. They knew where they were going and spread out, still talking over the sound of the rain.

Fox had called it. This was a warehouse district, a little removed from the bustle and rush of the spaceport. The roads were wide to allow vehicle traffic and the buildings were huge, dark things. It was hard to imagine that anything had ever been new in such a place. At least the rain was giving it a wash.

Avocato spotted a guard on the corner, a laser rifle held incorrectly in his hands as he cowered beneath the awning of a warehouse to avoid getting wet. The inept sentry jerked his head in greeting to the cluster of slavers as they passed. Keeping well away, Avocato watched the slavers hurry down a narrow street, then duck into the entrance of one of the warehouses. Well, if he hadn't found his son and husband, he'd at least found some of the people who knew where they were.

His first order of business was to borrow a gun. Avocato eyed the sentry and mentally ticked off everything the short, fuzzy being was doing wrong from his stance to his posture to standing under a light for all the world to see. Much as he despised the Tera Con military, at least they were professionals. This guard was a disaster and about to learn a hard lesson. Circling round to approach him from the rear, Avocato scanned the area to be sure no cameras were visible. He knew he couldn't be seen, but he didn't want to tip off the slavers that anything was wrong. Not yet. He spotted no cameras or sensor beacons. Good.

It was over before the guard even registered he was being attacked. Swift and powerful, Avocato held nothing back as he seized the creature by the head and in one savage, crunching twist, snapped its neck. He dragged it away from the dingy splash of light and dropped it in the gutter, hastily checking it for weapons. The rifle was laughably useless and almost empty of power, but the sentry did have a respectable knife on his belt. Relieving him of the blade, Avocato also found a comm unit. He listened, but no notice had been taken of his assault.

He slid the knife into his boot before using the butt of the rifle to smash the light. He waited, but so far he had passed unnoticed by his quarry. Deciding now was a good time to alert his back up and confident Nightfall would approach this whole side of Geegua with caution, Avocato powered down his shocktog long enough to send a silent ping to AVA and alert her to his position. A single ping replied in acknowledgement, and he powered up the suit's repulsor field again before heading toward the warehouse.

Avocato's eyes narrowed as he studied the entrance. The scanners he spotted set up to warn the slavers of anyone approaching were simple, but effective if used properly. He could tell by the faint hum they emitted that this system was an older, mobile unit, meaning it had probably been repaired several times and was prone to faults. That was fine. He wouldn't even have to disarm it. Even if they had an independent camera system set up, the shocktog's rupulsor field would negate the technology. He silently blessed his brother Catowba a thousand times for the gift of this uniform as he simply stepped through the door undetected and entered the slavers' hideout.

Shadows swallowed him, but Ventrexians needed very little light to see clearly, though his range of color was greatly reduced as he moved through the large and dingy building. It was a warehouse, typical for a spaceport, open and echoing and broken into several rooms, most of them huge. It was probably close to a century old and looked it – a cheap, rundown den on a forgotten side street in a spaceport that had never been important and was on its way to becoming a genuine slum. He could hear indistinct voices from the next section of the building, see battered furniture and forgotten boxes of cargo and rubbish piled about, but the most prevalent sensations that struck him was the stench and an underlying murmur. The building was old and smelt of decay and waste and the overwhelming funk of unwashed bodies. At this point the reek was too strong for him to tell if Gary or Little Cato was present, but he knew a stench like that had to come from a dozen or more species confined in too small a space. The murmur became a voices, growing clearer as he moved deeper into the building – cries and pleas and frightened wailing in a range of languages and tones. It was a hideous, reflexive din made by people who didn't have any other means of voicing their anguish.

Avocato knew the sound. All too well. He'd heard it echo in his mind every day for almost three years. It was hopelessness and despair. It was the voice of slavery. His own voice.

He swore it would never be his son's.

Suppressing a growl, he kept walking, stepping carefully so that his boots made no sound on the gritty floor, his eyes and ears constantly taking in details and looking for threats. The vast room got darker as the noise got louder, and he began to look for a door to the next section of the building.

So, he was very surprised to hear someone breathing off to his right. Someone who was trying very hard to be invisible and sneaky and failing at both. Intrigued, Avocato stopped and waited, letting his eyes adjust to the reduced light until he could make out a small form doing a good imitation of a lump of rags in the corner. Still making no noise, he moved a little closer.

Unaware of his presence, the person was groping about, hunched and frightened as they sought for a wall or the way out, but blind in the darkness, whispering assurances in a steady litany. An escaped slave? He didn't recognize the species. Avocato stepped forward, blocking the way, watching as the shadowy little figure drew nearer. He needed information, and like it or no, he'd found his source.

A hand landed on the toe of his boot just as Avocato softly said, "Make a sound and I'll snap your neck."

A sharp breath, the hand was snatched back, but he had to hand it to the unknown being, because that was all the response his order generated other than the being curled in close and tried to make itself disappear from sight. If nothing else, this reaction confirmed this little thing could be taken down easily. Very softly Avocato asked,

"Did the slavers bring a Ventrexian child in here? Orange fur, blue crest. About your height."

"Y-yes. Not long ago." The voice was male. High-pitched. Understandably terrified. "P-please don't kill me. Please don't send me back. I'm far too valuable for this miserable fate. I'm far too . . . _me_ to be a slave."

He resisted the urge to snort at such a statement, saying, "I just want what's mine. You escaped?"

"Yes. The Ventrexian caused a fuss. Well, riot, almost. Everything was chaos. I used their distraction to get out."

"Did you see a human male? Pinkish, with yellow hair?"

"No. I'm s-sorry. there were no humans. I'm begging you, don't send me back. Are – are you one of them?"

"No," Avocato snapped. "I'm here to get my son back."

"Y-your son? Bu-but he said he was the son of General Avoca-"

"Don't finish that sentence," he hissed, leaning in close for emphasis. "Don't mention that name on this planet again. Understood?"

The man meeped an agreement, his understanding and shock evident even in the darkness.

"How many of them are there?"

The escaped slave started spilling all he knew in a rush of words. "Seventeen, all armed. Their leader is Korg, a Kormidorn. The rest are a mix of common species, none as large as Korg, though several as dangerous. They're part of a slaving syndicate that works for someone named Saa-en-Tigool. They're tired and want to get back to their home base. Their ship needs a lot of repairs after getting caught in an asteroid storm, but they can't afford to pay the prices here, so they're working on it themselves. They moved all their . . . captives to the next room in order to properly seal the hold, but they'll be ready to leave in a day or two. They were going to stop at the slave market on Belatrum Sega to sell their cargo but . . . your – the Ventrexian they were going to take all the way back to Saa on Calist in the galactic hub. They don't believe he is y-who he says he is, but Ventrexians are -"

"Rare and in high demand. I know. What kind of ship? What's its designation?"

"A modified Vreelix rimcharger named the _Degune. _The modifications are a long-range coil for the lightfold and more guns than the weapons system can handle at once."

"You know a lot about them."

The voice took on a hint of sly pride. "Slavers have little else to do but talk. I had nothing to do but listen and collect information."

"Where are they keeping the Ventrexian?"

"They locked him up with the others for now. Electro-manacles and cuffs. All the cages have eight locks – four keys, four combinations. Only Krog has the master override."

The thought of his son in a cage was enough to make Avocato's blood boil. "Can the cages be cut with a laser torch?"

"I'm sure."

"How often do they patrol?"

"Random patrols. Someone's always in there, changed out three or four times a day. Standing with the slaves is what they use for punishment and discipline. They're either resentful, or complacent. Either way, they've let their guard down."

"Clearly." He stared at the shadowy form. In near-darkness, almost everything appeared to Avocato's vision in shades of gray, but something about the way this person spoke seemed weirdly familiar. Certain he knew the answer already, Avocato demanded in a whisper, "What is your name?"

"C-Clarence," said the little gray tick. "Clarence Polkawitz."

Avocato sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as he realized the entire upcoming decade of his life was destined to be one prolonged, self-fulfilling prophecy. He could feel ten years of headache starting already. Well, he could cross saving Clarence off his list.

So. This was Clarence - loved and hated, helper, betrayer, father of Fox and Ash. Living proof that there was good and bad in everyone. According to Gary, Avocato would need him in the future, but even if he hadn't, the general knew he would have done the same thing. Lifting his arm, Avocato slid a slim metal tube out of the shocktog's cuff. "Give me your hand."

Clarence reached up, nervous, and Avocato let him feel the prick of his claws as he caught the hand and pressed the flashlight into his palm. Being top-of-the-line Ventrexian tech, Avocato knew that once he was clear of the slavers, Clarence would be able to sell the light in the market and keep himself fed until he figured a way off of this planet.

"Take this. It will help you get out. There are sensors on the exits, but just leave. Quickly. Get away from here. Zee Secundus is about to get ugly."

"But . . . the sentry."

"What sentry?" asked Avocato in a whispered tone that let Clarence Polkawitz know exactly what he had done.

"Ah." Clammy fingers closed around the flashlight, and Clarence seemed to recognize what it was. Still, he hesitated, wondering, "W-why?"

"You helped me, and I helped you. Besides, no one deserves what they would do to you. But make no mistake," he added, leaning in again. "You know who I am, but I know who_ you_ are. You owe me, Clarence Polkawitz. And," he added on sudden inspiration, recalling Gary's history of the aftermath of closing the breach, "you owe my son."

There was a pause, as if Clarence was trying to figure out how a petty swindler and escaped slave could ever be of use to the second most powerful person in the universe. Such a debt could be the biggest nightmare imaginable or a dream come true. Only time would tell.

"Agreed," Clarence stated, then so softly Avocato wasn't sure he'd said it, "My thanks."

Ordered the general, "Go."


	33. Chapter 32: Found and Found Out

**Chapter 32: Found and Found Out**

"Thunder Bandit, what are you _doing_?"

Enough time had passed that Little Cato's personal babysitter had gotten bored and wandered off to talk with the other guards. Pressed against the bars of the cage door, Gary never paused in fiddling with the nearest lock. It was just barely in his line of sight. "Trying to figure out the combination. These guys strike me of being a few Brady's short of a bunch, so I'm betting all the cages have the same combo. I just have to figure it out. That way, we'll be halfway out."

Little Cato let out a huff of exasperated affection. "It's an eight-cycle lock! You still need the key."

Another wink. "I know. One step at a time, kiddo." He glowered at the combination lock, one of four set in a row on the door of the cage. They weren't far removed from tumbler locks, simple but effective and something Gary was very familiar with cracking from his ill-spent youth. The settings on them were in Galactic Standard, but the combination of five symbols was proving to be remarkably stubborn. "I can't believe I actually wish KVN was here to cut the bars. Don't repeat that. Ever. Please tell me your old man included jail breaks in your education."

A dour expression was answer enough. "If he did, I'm not consciously aware of it."

"He and I are gonna have a talk when I get back," Gary said, only half-joking. "I mean, prime opportu-"

"Eight,_ trex_, _alphatron_, nine, one, two , three, and _kirp_," grumbled an impatient voice on the far side of Little Cato. They looked over in astonishment at the cranky and non-descript whisp of an alien sitting in the next cage. Gary didn't recognize the species, but it seemed to have the same emotional range as most beings, though perhaps a bit heavier on the doom and gloom end of the spectrum. He gave them a sour look, as if they were wasting his time with their plans. "Just use the sequence in order, it doesn't matter which lock."

"Really?" asked Little Cato. He blinked, completely taken aback. Nothing ever came this easily for them.

The alien made a noise of disgust. "Oh, no, because lying to you about something everyone here already knows benefits me greatly. Some of us have been here a while, child. We know things."

The sarcasm he emitted was thicker than the stench. Nonetheless, Gary tried the combination and had the immense satisfaction of seeing the light built into the electronic mechanism turn on, followed by a barely-audible click. "Uh, thanks?" said Gary.

Gratitude generated a sneer. "You won't get out. No one ever-"

_"One of the slaves escaped!"_

The cry echoed through the warehouse, momentarily silencing the constant murmur of the captives. Alarms sounded, feet pounded, slavers swarmed between the rows of cages, and the cranky alien rolled his three eyes in disgust, muttering, "Fine. Prove me wrong, cosmos. You, and my ex-waifu. What else is new?"

There followed a hasty meeting of slave dealers in the far corner. Gary would have liked to imagine their combined IQ might light a match, but since he was here in a cage and they were the ones in control, it was evident who on the scene had more working brain cells. Admittedly, these geniuses had kidnapped the son of the most feared and renowned warlord who ever lived, but they didn't know that. Yet.

"Spider Cat! Recon!"

Little Cato cocked his head, his ears angled sharply forward as he eavesdropped.

"A Foog escaped. Old. Bad vision. Whiney. Not worth much, but they have to have every cell filled or someone named Saa will sell them instead."

"A Foog?" groaned the miserable alien. "Arrgh! He wanted me to help him. Of _course_ I said no and of _course_ his plan worked." He banged his head against the cage. "Of _course,_ because it's _me_ and the cosmos hates-"

"Quiet!" snapped Little Cato, straining to hear. "They figure it happened when I tried to get out." He paused to grin at Gary. "I stirred up a fuss."

"That's my boy." Gary blinked. "They only noticed _now_?"

"He was remarkably unremarkable, that one," bitched their fellow prisoner, clearly jealous. "And the same color as the floor."

Abruptly a whole new layer of tension was added when door slammed open and six-plus feet of enraged Kormidorn thundered into the large storeroom, his rage silencing all voices. Gary recognized him from the video in the docking bay and had to agree with Avocato's assessment - powerful to the max and very dislikeable. He could only hope this one was the act first, think second type. Hot on his heels was the Delgan, his hair in lanky braids that were hung with beads and trinkets, and his dusky skin showing a weird undertone of blue.

"Korg," whispered Little Cato. "The leader."

"What the_ beag_ is going on?" bellowed Korg. "Where is that lazy wad Shunk? Who got out?"

"Uh, one of the slaves, Korg," stammered a rat-faced minion. "He - he escaped. We think when the Ventrexian tried to run."

"Which one?" demanded the Kormidorn impatiently, seizing the brave idiot that broke the news. He growled, displaying two rows of supremely revolting brown teeth visible even at a distance.

"The- the old Foog. The one you said was only good for fodder in the death pits. But we caught a primey! Got a bionic arm, but he'll still fetch a better price than the Foog. He was following Droke in the market. So . . . we're not really down one?" he reasoned, terrified of his boss' wrath.

"Where's Shunk?"

Anxious glances were exchanged all around. The spokesrat ventured, "He was standing sentry duty, like you ordered."

"He ain't there now. We just got back and the street was empty. Find him!" Korg's one eye narrowed as half a dozen of his men went scrambling away through a side door, fighting for the chance to escape his wrath. "Where's this primey?"

"We stuck him by the Ventrexian."

"Red alert, kiddo," whispered Gary, scrambling the symbols on the lock before anyone noticed it wasn't secure.

Promised Little Cato, "Never saw you before in my life, Thunder Bandit."

Gary stood in his cage, his hair brushing the top of the small cell as he faced Korg. Close up, the Kormidorn was even uglier than Gary's worst imaginings. Like, Dartrichio-is-a-goddess-of-beauty-by-comparison ugly, one big eye and rotten teeth and that lovely lavender skin. The Delgan, an utter creeper, looked Gary over like he was about to ask how much he charged for a night.

"Followin' Droke?" mused Korg, studying Gary critically. "Was he alone?"

"Naa," said Rat Face. "Had some green blob with him. 'Bout yea big. Floated around. It got away, bu-"

"Green blob?" exclaimed Korg. "He's off the lightrunner we got the Ventrxian from!"

So much for plausible deniability, but it was a great relief to know Mooncake hadn't been caught. Of course, an anxious planet killer was high on the universe's list of things to avoid, so . . .

Gary's thoughts were scattered when a beefy arm reached through the metal bars and seized him by the robotic arm, reeling him in with one hard jerk so he was nose-to-noses with Korg. Gary wasn't ready for that particular closeup, but he looked the Kormidorn square in the eye and let his temper shine through. Korg slobbered and spat, "Who you hiding on that ship, primey?"

God, he hated that term for humans. Only one person was allowed to say bonk about humans, and Gary had married him.

"Your mother," was the glib reply. It was truly the only universal insult, and it worked every time. Gary, of course, was immune and inclined to agree with anyone who wanted to drag his mom.

"I'll make you sorry for that," swore Korg, twitching his arm and slamming Gary bodily against the bars, "after you tell me who's on that ship. Who you hiding?"

"Trust me," Gary replied, knowing better, "you don't want to know."

With an angry growl, Korg shoved him back and away with enough force that Gary stumbled two steps to the rear of the small pen. He only kept from falling by seizing the cage's bars.

"I want a guard right here, all the time!" bellowed Korg, pointing at a spot on the floor right in front of the cages holding Gary and Little Cato. "If someone ain't here, someone's gonna die or take the Foog's place. The primey and Ventrexian are both going to Saa! We're getting on that lightrunner and we're going to -"

Screams rang out from an adjoining room, startling even Korg as the sound of, well, a _slaughter_ reached whatever passed as ears for this crew. Strangely, there was no sound of gunfire, just grunts and cut-off screams and the chaos of panic as if the battle happened so swiftly they never had a chance to draw their guns. Then . . .

Silence.

It was even worse than the slaughter.

Slaves and slavers alike were stunned, all of them gaping at the door in shock. The notion that anyone would attack them here, in their own den, rendered the slave dealers speechless. Knowing this was their cue, Gary caught his son's eye and pointed to the locks on Little Cato's cage, mouthing _"Now,"_ while all the slavers were focused on the disturbance in the next room. A disturbance that was clearly headed in their direction. Little Cato got to work, whispering the combination to himself as he moved from lock to lock.

The door slammed open and one of the four slavers who had scrambled out to look for the erstwhile sentry came literally _flying_ back into the warehouse. It landed in a smear of brownish blood and guts and with a sickening crunch as broken bones broke further, rolling to a halt a good twenty feet from the door. Gary felt a weird wave of nausea and pride hit him at the sight of someone having been dismantled even as he resisted the urge to cheer. He knew of just one person who would kill someone so thoroughly and with so little hesitation.

"What . . . the . . . _beag_," breathed the Delgan, horrified.

"Told ya, you don't want to know," Gary didn't resist saying.


	34. Chapter 33: Army of One

**Chapter 33: Army of One  
**

There was a long pause unbroken by sound or action, followed by a mad clamor of weapons being drawn as every slaver left alive armed himself. All eyes were on the door and the darkness beyond save for the two newest additions to the caged menagerie. Alarmed, Little Cato turned to Gary and whispered tightly,

"Gary, it's -"

"Your dad. Yeah, I know."

In a voice just above a breath, Little Cato demanded through gritted teeth, "Can. You. Get. Us. Out?"

Gary fixed eyes with his son and nodded the tiniest bit, giving nothing more away. Little Cato blinked in surprise, then just went with it, his faith in Gary an absolute. Feeling suddenly sly and elated, Little Cato gave him a small smirk.

"He can use that. I'll let him know."

Another tiny nod, and a faint echo of his smirk of approval were answers enough for Little Cato. With a few more deft twists, he unlocked the fourth lock on the cage just as Korg bellowed at the open door,

"Come out, you, or we're going in!"

Not a one of the slavers wanted to be first to follow through on that particular threat, especially since it was obvious to all that their leader had no intention of leading the charge.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Had his family not been involved and if there was nothing better to do, Avocato would have almost been amused at the slavers' delayed reaction to his presence. Four of their number had rushed blindly at him from the adjoining room, coming straight for him one after another, and met their deaths in order of appearance. If Clarence's reckoning was correct - and he didn't think for a moment that it was - there were a dozen slavers left to deal with after the five he'd eliminated. That didn't seem like quite enough to handle a ship full of slaves, but aside from being a slave himself, Avocato knew nothing about this trade, and Clarence's information had been surprisingly exact. Either way, their arrogance would be their undoing. After all, a weapon was only as good as the person using it, and so far he had seen untrained lackeys, a scant handful of outcast ex-military and convicts playing at soldiers, and brutes whose only method was force. In Avocato's estimate, there wasn't a real threat among them.

Until now.

They were rattled. Good. The last thing they had anticipated was being attacked in their own hideout. the only way they knew how to respond was through brute force. He knew what he would find as he walked through the door: poor lighting, cages of frightened victims in long rows, and trigger-happy captors. Darkness, terror, and cruelty, in other words.

Amateurs.

In the recesses of his memories he could hear his classmates in the Royal Military Academy of Ventrex. Time and again they had called _him_ arrogant because almost every aspect of his learning had come so easily to him, but that was their burning envy speaking. Even Avocato could see after just a few months of training that he had been born to fight. He reveled in the intricacies of any scale of battle, and combat came to him as naturally as breathing. Duels, brawls, skirmishes, or fleet actions - to Avocato, they were all the same.

Still, he had been invited to join this party. His son and husband were already there, waiting for him. As an officer and the son of a noble house, it would be impolite to refuse at this point.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Trying to be discreet as he worked the combinations on the locks, Gary didn't even attempt to resist the urge to watch the door as General Avocato made his entrance.

And oh, what an entrance.

There was something fierce and satisfying in the knowledge that he, Gary Goodspeed, was married to the baddest badass who was ever bad or had an ass - and he'd seen it and could attest to the fact that cat's ass was mighty fine. Tall, slim, his uniform immaculate, his presence imperious, General Avocato stepped out of the shadows and into the warehouse as if he commanded more firepower than any ten planets combined - which, in fact, he did. Unchallenged, unintimidated, Avocato strode down the central aisle of cages with the same confidence as when he strode across the bridge of his flagship, every eye and gun zeroed in on him.

Dead silence reigned. Slaves and slavers alike stared in gaping astonishment as the situation hit home. Every person in the room - and there was well over a hundred of them - recognized the second-in-command of the Tera Con Empire. That same second-in-command who had been reported killed when the _Kalibar_ was destroyed in the Ziga Turi system. The second-in-command who was one of the most renowned and fiercest warriors in the universe. There was no mistaking that coloring, that uniform, that overwhelming authority.

A little more than halfway to Korg's spot in the middle of the floor, one of the slavers thought to make a name for himself. The same Foog that had helped to capture Little Cato and whom Gary had been following when he'd been nabbed, let out a sharp breath and charged, running at the general from one of the breaks between rows of cages. Avocato barely glanced to the side, and when he moved, his actions were as fluid as they were deadly. At the last moment he shifted back slightly, and in one swift move his left hand swept up, deflecting the barrel of the rifle and sending the shot towards the ceiling. In the same motion, Avocato snatched the gun from the young Foog's grip as the slaver's momentum brought him beyond his target. With his right hand, Avocato landed a swift and heavy swat to the back of the Foog's pointed head, sending up a spray of gray blood and propelling him face-first into the bars of one of the cages. The slave in that cage yelped in alarm, and a moment later the little gray Foog let out a shriek of pain as he realized Avocato had snatched the heavy – and very necessary – goggles off his head, blinding him.

Without sparing his latest victim another look, Avocato, who had barely broken his stride, casually crushed the lenses and tossed the goggles well away over the cages before dropping the rifle. One less to fight.

A little keen of overwhelming excitement and want escaped Gary's throat, and he was biting his lower lip and curling his fists so hard he was a danger to himself. In the pen beside him, Little Cato sighed and shook his head. There were practically stars in Gary's eyes and Little Cato could all but see pink hearts popping in the air around his adopted father. It was downright embarrassing and sure to blow up in their faces if he didn't put a stop to it. Taking command, Little Cato hissed,

"Focus!"

Gary blinked, yanking himself out of a happy little daze and tearing his eyes away, muttering, "Right, Right. Focus. I'm focused. Focusing here. On this. Not on the _muy_ sexy Ventrexian action hero." He gave his head a hard shake. "Gaa, that coat is _not fair,_ Spider Cat."

"Hyperventilate over my dad's wardrobe _after_ we escape, okay?"

"No promises."

Gary finished unscrambling the fourth lock on his cage as Avocato drew abreast of him and Little Cato. The general didn't turn his head, but his eyes shifted slightly as Little Cato used both hands in some Ventrexian military sign language. With one hand still close to his side, Avocato made a few quick, sharp gestures in return.

"Well?" pressed Gary in a whisper.

"I told him we can escape. He said _move with me_. Be ready, Dad."

Move with me? Now _that_ was a promise Gary could get behind. Slowly he slid his hands into the pockets of his coat and closed his fingers around the key he had snatched from the slaver's belt the moment he had been thrown into this cage.

"Ready, kiddo."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Not a word was said until Avocato strode straight up to the Kormidorn in charge of what was left of this crew. Taller and broader than Avocato, the general was forcibly reminded of how aesthetically unappealing this race was even at the best of times, which this was not. They spent a moment sizing one another up, and it was the Kormidorn who broke away from Avocato's stern scrutiny, hiding his discomfiture by hastily pointing at the nervous slavers. Around Korg, his cronies spread out, all guns teamed on Avocato as they completely encircled him. The closest slaves crouched low in their cages, terrified.

Avocato let the moment stretch, let these dregs appreciate the fact that he was not dead as rumored and that he had easily taken out a third of their number without effort. He wanted them to know that they were not going to get away with kidnapping his son or seizing Gary. Let them realize what they were up against, and let them be afraid.

"You have something of mine," Avocato said firmly, in his best command voice. "I'm here to get it back."

A low, grumbling growl escaped Korg, and he demanded, "What's that, then?"

"My family."

Korg snorted. "You and what army?"

Avocato smirked. "I _am_ the army."

Korg let out a laugh, but it was a forced and empty attempt to hide the fear he was experiencing. None of his crew joined in, and the sound died alone.

"What you are," said Korg, hefting his gun, "is dead."

Avocato's expression never changed. His little smile was a deliberate tactic to keep the Kormidorn's attention as he moved his right hand to his side. "Tryvuul couldn't kill me. The Battle of Ziga Turi couldn't kill me. The Scoti and a Death Knell couldn't kill me. What makes you think you can do better than them?"

Korg shrugged. "Point-blank range. Fire!_ Fire!_"

It was total chaos as the lackeys obeyed the order without hesitation. Avocato dropped straight down to the floor in a low crouch as laser fire erupted over his head. Screams rang out as slaves and slavers alike were hit by the crossfire. Shots ricocheted off the metal cages or stirred up ages-old dust and the smell of ozone overcame the stink of unwashed bodies. Three more slave traders fell over dead, wounded, stunned, or faking it to get out of the fight.

"Get the rest of the crew here now!" bellowed Korg, dodging laser fire.

In one powerful leap, Avocato sprang up from his crouch and right at Korg, bowling the Kormidorn over as he yanked the stolen knife out of his boot. A savage cry escaped him as he faced the one who would have enslaved his son. Avocato would have killed Korg on the spot save that his Delgan first mate, armed with a blaster and an elaborate Regru long sword, kept a level enough head to rush in and save his captain. While the gun was not a problem for Avocato, the sword was, and so he shifted his attack. Using the Kormidorn's bulk as a springboard, Avocato pounced, getting in too close for the Delgan to use the sword. He fired at the Ventrexian and the shot hit home, but Avocato never even slowed as he buried the knife to the hilt in the man's chest.

For a heartbeat, the Delgan looked at him in shock, his mouth hanging open as he dropped to his knees. Ignoring the spurt of blue blood, Avocato snatched the knife free, turning to face the Kssess trying to edge up from behind. Avocato twirled, making up the distance and jumping high to land a spinning kick square on the insectoid's chest, his flaring coat covering his intended moves. There was a crack and the Kssess staggered away, the rigid exoskeleton over its hearts crushed inwards. Then a hideous screeching sound echoed through the room as a large and sickly green worm erupted from the Delgan's mouth in a fountain of blood and brains. It spewed forth from its host, hideously long and frighteningly intelligent. It cast about for a new carrier, knowing it was in a room of people who were incapable of fleeing from it, but Avocato was not about to allow the parasite to live.

"Avocato!"

Gary. The tone was unmistakable. He was screaming for help. Avocato whipped the knife hard at the worm, piercing through the soft body and pinning it to the floor. He scooped up the fallen sword and blaster and jumped over the Delgan, noting that in the few moments it had taken to kill the first officer, Korg had scrambled away.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Even Gary, no strategist like the general, could see the world-class mistake the frightened and over-excited slavers made by completely encircling Avocato. Friendly fire and collateral damage were clearly acceptable phrases in Korg's lexicon, and oh, boy, did he ever get both.

"Fire! Fire!"

"Get down!" yelped Gary, hitting the deck. Little Cato flattened himself to the floor as shots rang out, passing dangerously close overhead. In the confusion and noise that followed the shootout, Gary yanked the key out of his pocket and one after another, unlocked the remaining locks. He gripped the door and looking up, he found himself faced by one of the slavers, a striped furry biped with no visible ears and beady eyes. He recognized one of the crew that had given him a beat down in the alley. Instinct and adrenaline served him well because he shoved the heavy door as hard as he could, smashing it open and catching the slaver in the face. It dropped its gun as it reeled back a step. Gary laid hold with his bionic arm and threw the alien into the cage, slamming the door after it. He couldn't hear the mechanisms through the tumult, but he saw the lights turn green as the cell locked and he let out a happy bark.

"Ha! Take that!" he crowed, grabbing the fallen gun.

There was an impatient rattle of a cage door. "Gary!"

"On it, Spider Cat!"

He crouched by Little Cato's cage and moments later his son bounded out, free. "Close the door. We don't want them catching us in one again. Hey!" Gary called to the bland and morose alien pouting in the next cage. "Get out, pass the key on. I want everyone out of here!"

He tossed the key to the shocked alien, who gaped a moment before jumping into gear.

"We need to help Dad," insisted Little Cato, looking to where his father was squared off against the Delgan. "We need weapons."

"You take this." Gary handed over the laser he had taken from the fuzz ball. It wasn't much of a gun, but it was definitely better than nothing."Cato dropped that rifle-"

"No good. Didn't you see? He snapped the power cell."

"Didn't see, but okay. Plan B. Let's go pick on somebody smaller than us."

"I think you just got the last small one."

"Damn. Okay. Someone our size. And by our size, I mean your size."

"Sounds - Gary, look!"

Little Cato pointed at the far wall. A loading bay door was opening, and beyond it stood another half-dozen members of the _Degune_'s crew. They were big, ugly, mean, armed, ready to rumble, and running right at them.

"Oh my crap," breathed Gary, knowing Avocato hadn't seen them yet. "Come on!"

Weaving through the slavers and freed slaves rushing around, Gary kept one hand around Little Cato's cross belt, terrified of being separated. Above the din of screams and shots that filled the place, Gary let out a wild shout. "Avocato! Behind you!"

Twenty paces away, Avocato slid to a stop, did a swift inventory of his family, then glanced behind him. "Catch!" he yelled back before reversing direction and running straight at the new threat.

Gary caught the gun Avocato tossed him against his chest. "Now we're talking! C'mon, Spider Cat! Time to take out the trash!"


	35. Chapter 34: Feral

**Chapter 34: Feral**

"He went _where?_" squawked Nightfall. Her voice rose in disbelief, generating a grunt out of Chuckie and scaring off some approaching street vendors.

"He went after Gary," AVA said.

"This is on you, AVA," HUE chimed in, happy to sling a little mud for once. The other AI ignored him, and Nightfall frowned. "You should have stopped him."

Nightfall shook her head, knowing the chances of _anyone_ trying to stop Avocato when he was on the warpath registered in negative numbers. "Not the time, HUE. Has he called in?"

"He pinged his location six minutes ago. Sending his last known location to your comm unit."

Standing beneath the awning of a closed shop to escape the downpour, Nightfall studied the map. "Fox was right. Isolated warehouses. Where are Ash and Fox now?"

"They're here," said AVA, highlighting another point on the map. "They've met up with Mooncake and are making their way on foot to you."

"Tell them to stop and wait for me. Have them find somewhere open for Chuckie to land. I'll meet up with them and we'll head over together."

She closed the comm line and let out a sigh, shaking her head and reaching over to give Chuckie a scratch behind his ears. She should have known this would happen. Gary had immense capacity to be dumb and when it came to Gary, Avocato was just as capable. "At least you listen, boy."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"What in the - ?"

"Be that - ?"

Avocato could not help but smirk as he raced to engage his next targets. There was no denying it - he loved this. He always had and deep down, he knew he always would. The challenge of pitting himself against an unknown opponent, of testing his strength and skill. Battle was, for him, living life to its fullest, even though he knew each moment could be his last. It took everything he had, but at the end, if he was still standing, he gained so much more than he had given. This was everything he had worked for all his life, refined down to its purest form. Few things could rival this, though he had learned long ago the only emotion that could surpass this passion was his love for his son.

"F'in' beag! That's Avocato!"

Catomar would have shaken his head and huffed in distaste at what a vicious brawler his brother had turned into, while Catowba would have smiled indulgently and with a glow of pride at such perfect savagery out of _his_ Little Cato. His mother would have been torn between horror and trying to find a way to support his interests while keeping her youngest child from harm. Only his father had truly understood the glorious thrill and intensity of living he gained from the physical exertions and mental trials of combat, and so rather than leave his son to find his own outlet, he channeled Avocato's drive by letting him learn to fight.

"Can't be! He's dead. Blowed hisself up!"

And since his youngest son wanted to fight, Lord Catomar had insisted that he not only have the best teachers, but that he be the best student and fully embrace the warrior tenants.

Avocato had not disappointed. Not as a child, not as a cadet, not as the second of the Tera Con Empire. He was the fiercest of a fierce race, and right now, he was in his element.

"Then that's his ghost as just killed b'Grr and Lt. Tieg!"

"And Lt. Tieg's Delgan! Get 'em!"

The sword gripped in his hand was a genuine Regru, almost the correct size for his height, a welcome and familiar weight, well-balanced and flexible and perfectly suited for infighting. He hefted the weapon as he ran straight at the burly newcomers rushing through the docking bay doors, choosing the biggest and meanest of the lot – a Korion alpha femme with horns and tusks - for his first target. Four of the six slavers halted in the bay's doorway to raise their guns, not a one of them pausing to consider the fact that their crewmates and merchandise were in the line of fire as they took aim. The remaining pair – the Korion and a Hishin male – never slowed their charge. They would pay the price for so uncoordinated an attack.

At the last instant, just when they expected him to bring the sword down in a predictable arc and just as one of the thugs got off a shot, Avocato abruptly pivoted, angling himself between the Korion and Hishin and allowing them to get a step past him. The light gravity of Zee Secundus came to his aid, lending him speed and strength his opponents could not match. Letting his momentum spin him around, Avocato swept the Regru sword up to shoulder height and neatly and effortlessly sliced off the back of the Korion's head, killing her instantly. The blade was so fine and sharp that Avocato barely noticed the impact through bone, and nothing interrupted his smooth strike. The next instant, his booted feet stamped down hard, halting his forward motion as he dropped low in a fighting stance. Greenish blood spurted out as the Korion collapsed without a sound, making the floor slick. Instantly he reversed his direction, turning the blade back in an overhand strike as the furious Hishin, too close to aim his oversized rifle, swung the gun at Avocato's head instead. ducking beneath the improvised club, Avocato met him halfway and helped the slaver impale himself on the sword. They ended up face-to-face, Avocato smiling with ferocious pleasure and the slaver dying with a look of surprise on his face and blood on his lips.

A laser hit him in the back, then another, then two more. Avocato rocked slightly at the strikes and the numbing, stinging sensation, but did not go down as expected. A scream of panicked alarm rang out, and he glanced over to see Gary standing by Little Cato as they freed the last few slaves still in the cages, his hazel eyes wide with fear. Gary had plainly seen him shot and expected the absolute worst. Avocato gave him an expectant look, and a moment later the human sagged in relief as he remembered the shocktog. The active repulsor field built into Avocato's uniform coat had diffused the shots and the energy they provided would help power the shield. Confident his son and husband could handle any stragglers, Avocato turned, annoyed at such bad manners as to interrupt a private fight, let alone shoot him in the back, to see the other four slavers lined up to confront him.

The row of beings stared in whatever passed as slack-jawed amazement for their species, clearly expecting him to keel over dead or stunned, and shocked when he straight-up failed to meet their expectations. Instead, he braced his foot against the dead Hishin's chest and yanked the blade free with a casual kick. They were due for a lesson in fight etiquette, and Avocato was a willing teacher.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Oh, my god. Oh, thank god," breathed Gary, his knees weak and his hear racing as relief filled him. He had thought Avocato was dead, or as good as, and the idea of watching his best friend and co-father die _again _was too horrifying to consider. Gulping for air, he leaned on his knees for a moment to combat the dizziness that swept over him, knowing Little Cato would cover him if needs be. Keeping the expression on Avocato's face fresh in his mind, Gary allow himself a moment to react before shoving his jumbled emotions to the back of his mind for later contemplation. Straightening his back, he hefted the stolen gun and cracked on.

"You okay, Thunder Bandit?" pressed Little Cato.

"I haven't been that scared for almost a week. I thought – I forgot –"

"I get you." Little Cato smiled sympathetically, clearly having had a similar moment in his past. "Shocktog."

"Shocktog," Gary confirmed.

"I fell for it too, once, but I got a hug out of it."

"Oh? I'll make sure he ponies up a hug. Or eight. He owes me for that."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It took Avocato no more than one swift glance to know exactly what he was up against: a husky but overweight Thork; a Zintibo in full mating plumage; a tall, crested reptilian being the likes of which Avocato had never seen before; and, finally, a Scoti female. That last took Avocato aback for a fraction, but at the moment, Scotia Majoran had yet to meet its fate or hate him enough to want to kill him for anything more than personal reasons. The Thork was formidable, but gone to seed and its fangs were chipped. Strength and bulk were its advantages. Zintibo tended to burn out quickly during their mating cycles, so he knew he would just have to keep it moving and wear it down. The crested reptile was an unknown, but similar enough to most bipeds that its vulnerabilities were easy to guess. And as for the Scoti . . . well, he'd fought them multiple times in the past two weeks.

Believing their lasers would be ineffective against him – an assumption that was only partially correct but their ignorance worked in Avocato's favor – a variety of bladed weapons were produced by the four slavers, including his old nemesis a laser knife gripped in the claw of the tall reptile. Well, that settled his first target, because Avocato knew what that knife could do to a shocktog, not to mention the Ventrexian underneath it, and the primary rule of combat was to take out the biggest threat first. The other knives were of concern since this particular uniform didn't incorporate body armor, but first things first.

Shifting the sword to his left hand, Avocato took advantage of their hesitation and lifted his right arm, taking aim before any of them had the sense to dodge. The wrist guard sent a small jolt up his arm as he shot a dart-tipped grappling line straight at the lizard's exposed head. The sharp metal point penetrated at the base of its neck, snapping its head back and loosening an awful, gurgling sound of pain and a spray of bluish blood. Avocato lunged to the right, yanking hard on the cable and dragging the reptile atop the Scoti, fouling her attack plan. With a flick of his wrist he retracted the line, more blood splashing his face and clothes.

The remaining slavers rallied to the trio facing Avocato, a ragged handful of lowlifes, a pathetic and tawdry gang. And, finally, looming behind them, was Korg. The Kormidorn had fetched a heavy beam fletcher, and with it, apparently, his courage. Fletchers made for a poor choice of close-range weapons, but plainly Korg wasn't about to face General Avocato without it.

Avocato's yellow eyes narrowed. These were the very people who had threatened his son's freedom, who in their greed would have gleefully sold all he had left of Purrsis. They would never care or even bother to wonder what the loss of Little Cato would have meant.

The sharp, metallic tang of blood flooded his senses, rousing the primal instinct of countless generations of killers. All the pain and frustration, the anger and grief and fear he had so carefully kept locked away came roaring to the surface, screaming for release, for a target. Conveniently, he had several. Avocato was the pinnacle of Ventrexian fighting skill and savagery, and the slavers left alive were about to witness something very few beings in the universe had ever seen and fewer had lived to tell about.

Something inside him snapped. Red filled his vision. Blood whetted his deepest cravings. The desire to frenzy warred with a lifetime of control.

For once, he let desire win.

And Avocato went Feral.


	36. Chapter 35: Sublime

**Chapter 35: Sublime  
**

A savage roar rang through the warehouse, the sound of an infuriated animal, and before the first echo faded, Little Cato had turned. Wide-eyed and gaping, the young Ventrexian neatly and succinctly summed up the situation in two softly spoken syllables:

"Uh-oh."

There was no manual for fatherhood. From that fateful moment a desperate Avocato had begged Gary to look after his boy, Gary had been winging this whole 'being a responsible adult' thing. Since neither he nor Little Cato was dead or maimed (Gary had taken care to check both items off his 'to do' list early on in his Cato-centric adventures), he liked to think that now that he was settled into the role, he was doing a relatively decent job. Still, there were moments when paternal instincts kicked into overdrive, activated by nothing more than a tone of voice that told any father that it was time to panic.

It was that same tone of voice Little Cato just used, as a matter of fact. And anything that could take his hard-hitting, vicious little spitfire of a son aback like that deserved all the attention.

"What, what?" Gary demanded, looking around wildly for something to shoot and wrapping one arm snugly around his kid in case they needed to scram. All the slaves still alive had fled. There were a handful of slavers still alive, but they were either scattered, injured, or about to face a Ventrexian warlord who could give nightmares nightmares.

Little Cato was looking through the bars of the empty cages, pulling against Gary's hold. He pointed. "Dad, I think Dad just went feral."

"He _what?"_

"He's . . . I think you'd say . . . birdzerk?"

He blinked. "Berserk?" Gary followed the pointed finger and joined in the gaping as his better half abandoned all vestiges of civilization and took on everyone at once. It was instantly apparent how grossly outclassed the slavers were. "Holy sheeeeeshkebab! He can _do_ that?"

"He's doing it." Little Cato glanced at his sire, uncertain. "It doesn't happen too often to Ventrexians, but when it does, things can get . . . messy?"

"Is he dangerous?" At Little Cato's incredulous look, Gary hastily amended, "To us, I mean. I mean, I can totally see he's dangerous."

"Uh . . . I might be safe . . . ish?"

"Will he snap out of it?"

"He'll go 'til he drops. So, a long time. Hopefully not 'til they're all dead."

"Okay, yeah, good point."

Still clinging to his son and dragging him along for the ride, Gary stepped around the cages for an unobstructed view of General Avocato bringing the fight to the crew of the _Degune_.

It was . . . beautiful. Not just seeing a pack of slavers getting the what for they so richly deserved. No, Avocato himself was beautiful to see as he loosed himself on the people who had kidnapped his family. Fighting, fighting, endlessly fighting. A predator in its element, eclipsing their futile defenses. He moved with fluid grace and blinding speed, with an economy of motion developed by a lifetime of training. Every inch of him was a weapon, from his harsh battle cry to claws and teeth and heavily booted feet to the equipment in his shocktog gauntlets, and every move was lethal. The light gravity, the blood-slicked floor, the fallen equipment - everything he touched, he used against the people he attacked, including the people he attacked.

Until this moment, Gary had never understood the meaning of sublime.

As they watched, Avocato hissed as he flung the sword hard, sending it slicing through the exposed thigh of a feathered alien. The punctured creature let out a shriek of agony, dropping on the spot to writhe right in the path of its horrified peers and add its blood to the growing pool on the floor. Never hesitating, Avocato released a few feet of a grappling cable from his gauntlet. He used it to whip a sumo-sized alien across the eyes, blinding it, if only temporarily, before turning on the next closest slaver. In one swift and smooth action, he leaped behind a Scoti female, catching the end of the cable and using it to garrote her as he pinned her with his knee to her back. The Scoti reached up reflexively, dropping her gun as the threat grew much more immediate and personal. Merciless, the general yanked her around as he tightened the cable to use her as a shield as a Kssess found his courage and opened fire, killing her for him. Avocato loosened the garrote and kicked the Scoti's body into the Kssess, neatly lashing out again to wrap the cable around the Kssess' forearm and blaster, yanking back hard enough to sever the insectoid's brittle arm at the joint, sending limb and gun flying wide.

At once flabbergasted and entranced, Gary watched in breathless admiration as Avocato slid across the bloody floor to sweep the Kssess' legs from beneath him, slamming the insectoid against the cage behind it with an audible crunch before throwing the creature aside bodily. He aimed his arm at the Kssess and the beam of a laser torch activated from his cuff, cutting directly through the insectoid's head and straight out the back.

"He is a killing machine," Gary stated, awe reducing his voice to a whisper. It was dazzling. Screams of pain and fury rose up, drowned out by Avocato's deep-throated growls, as Gary Goodspeed fell in love all over again. He squeezed his son close. "That is _tight!" _Then a sobering thought struck him and he sheepishly admitted, "Guess it was a good thing we were already married when he showed up on the _Galaxy One_ or I would have been light years beyond toast."

"Naa, TB," said Little Cato, wriggling lose and edging toward the slaughter for a better view, "he thinks you're cute."

Despite everything going on, Gary grinned.

Little Cato sniffed, then glanced down as his boot came into contact with something sticky and smelly. The Delgan, dark blue in death, was pinned to the floor at his feet. He blinked, leaning over to grip the curved, wide-bladed knife impaling the worm. "Hey, I know this knife."

"It's one of Avocato's," confirmed Gary in astonishment, also recognizing it from his _Galaxy 1_ days. "Mooncake's favorite."

"Is now," agreed Little Cato, shoving it into his belt before returning his attention to his sire.

The claws came out for the next unfortunate, the sumo-shaped alien with saber-tooth fangs. To the feral Avocato, the Thork was simply a bigger target, and it didn't seem to have recovered from getting whipped across the eyes moments earlier. The clash didn't last long, though the Thork did manage to land a hit or two. The blows did nothing to slow the general. Knowing Avocato like he did, Gary was pretty sure his husband found the attempt to put a stop to this rampage amusing. Which raised the question – what _would_ it take to stop Avocato at this stage?

Not that Gary wanted to, seeing as how Mr. Whiskers was doing a hell of a job eliminating the slavers. Still, he flinched as Avocato arose a bloodstained mess and the bulky alien was dead or wishing he was.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Splashed and dripping with red and green and orange blood, Avocato once again yanked the sword free, unconcerned that its temporary sheath was still alive. The feathery alien screamed and started to claw at his boots, trying to bring the laser knife to bear, but almost without looking, Avocato swiped the blade in a swift flick and the Zintibo was suddenly a head shorter. His foot stamped down, crushing the knife and the hand holding it in a splash of blue fluid.

One less weapon to be used against him, and one less enemy to use it.

This whirlwind of action and slaughter had taken place in a span no longer than a minute or two. It had happened so swiftly and brutally that the untrained, untested slaver crew could only stare in shock as seven more of their fellows were hewn down, too frightened to move. Sword in hand, Avocato stood still for the first time, panting as he faced down Korg and his beam fletcher, teeth and claws still bared. Three of the five remaining flunkies tried to edge away, their terror evident as they meant to slink back into the shadows. One glance at their weapons told Avocato that none of those attempting to escape could inflict any real harm on him – at least, not before he caught up with and killed them first.

Korg growled, simmering with hatred as he brought the fletcher to bear on Avocato. It was a big, powerful, and heavy weapon – and utterly unsuited to point blank fighting for the simple fact it telegraphed when it was building a charge. Fletchers were made for taking down a fighter in low atmosphere, perhaps, or wiping out a rank in a battalion, not against a single foot soldier. It was like using a cannon to swat a fly.

Every nerve taut, his tail lashing the air and yellow eyes staring, Avocato waited . . . and waited . . . and suddenly he dove forward as Korg fired. The fletcher's blue-white beam spat through the warehouse with a shrill discharge, melting cages and perforating the walls clean through to the street. The young Foog, who was staggering blindly about the rows of cages, was caught in the beam and reduced to ash before he could draw breath to scream. In the adjoining room, something caught fire. Gary yelped and hauled Little Cato well out of the way, retreating to the shadows against the side wall, out of the line of fire. Avocato rolled and landed on hands and feet in a low crouch, facing Korg again, a few vital steps closer than before. The air was thick with the scent of ozone and blood, a heady mix, intoxicating in its way as it brought back memories of battling the Tryvuulians.

Green spittle flew from the Kormidorn's mouth as he yelled, "Stand still, you bastard!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pressed into the deepest shadows they could find against the wall, Gary kept Little Cato behind him as Korg's angry shout rose up. The last thing Gary expected to hear at this point was laughter. Avocato's laughter. The sound rang through the warehouse, a mocking reply to a ridiculous order. Such a response was completely out of place, but, oh, so genuine, making his mirth all the more disturbing in this setting.

The three nervous slavers screamed and scattered, their fear of a Ventrexian warlord crazy enough to make dodging laser fire into a game overwhelming their fear of their captain. From his vantage point against the wall, Gary kept a sharp eye on them, not about to trust such cowardice once they got out of Avocato's range, even if it was understandable. Heck, Gary didn't want to face Avocato, and he was married to him.

"On the left, TB," snapped Little Cato, taking aim as one of the deserters plucked up enough courage to try to shoot the general from behind. Gary hissed a curse, opening fire. The stolen blaster wasn't very powerful, but with Little Cato's equally wimpy gun backing him, they were able to gang up enough to down the would-be sniper, stunning her into unconsciousness with her filthy clothes smoldering.

Their actions, however, alerted Korg to their presence. The Kormidorn cast a swift glance their way, then got back to the more immediate problem of Avocato. The general was still, balanced on all fours, waiting and watching for his next opening, every sense centered on Korg and the beam fletcher. As if knowing he had only one chance, Korg adjusted his grip on the gun. Gary knew enough of stupid decisions to recognize desperation as Korg realized the mistake he had made in his choice of weapons. The slaver's own stubbornness made him incapable of abandoning a gun so powerful even if it was more hindrance than help in this situation, and now it was too late to simply walk away.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Korg clearly thought to drive Avocato back, trying to catch the general even with the edge of the energy beam. The least touch of a fletcher would be fatal at this range. If he could feint . . .

As if reading his thoughts, Avocato suddenly motioned to the side, about to dive. Korg swung the barrel to follow, but Avocato was already lunging straight at him, _his_ feint having worked. Committing to his mistake too late to reverse it, Korg threw himself back and out of the way, bowling into the last of his crew as the Regru blade smashed into the fletcher's firing controls. The sword bit deep into the mechanism, sending sparks flying and rendering both weapons useless.

Desperate for some distance, Korg seized the closest of his crewmen and shoved him into Avocato's path, forcing the general to pause a moment. The terrified slaver stumbled to a halt, only to catch a vicious spinning hook kick square in the head, courtesy of the Lord Commander's second, a death half the soldiers in the Tera Con fleet would have trampled one another to achieve.

Eyes narrowed, Avocato scanned the warehouse for Korg. Smoke and dust from the beam fletcher filled the air, a miasma that stung the senses. His glance fell on the last hapless slaver, who screamed and dropped its weapon before Avocato could so much as glower, running away as fast as it could before it ended as wrecked as its fellows.

Then a faint, muffled cough reached his ears. He recognized the source: Gary. Memory jogged, a faint reminder of his life beyond this state of frenzy. He had a husband. He had a son. Gary was trying to protect Little Cato. Gary was trying to stifle his body's reaction to the smoke that was now billowing in from the other room. Instantly Avocato knew the whole of Korg's intent. It was identical to the Lord Commander's methods: use what Avocato loved to control him.

_No._

He would not allow it. He would not be enslaved _again._

He was moving before the thought even fully formed, racing toward the source of that noise, every sense and nerve trained on Gary. Dodging empty cages – and a few cages with slumped forms in them – Avocato ran for the inner wall of the warehouse. He saw them at the same time, Korg to his left, Gary and Little Cato to his right. The Kormidorn was aiming a blaster at Gary, who was far less valuable to a slaver's mind. Gary could not see the peril he faced from where he stood, whereas Avocato saw all with sickening clarity.

He never slowed, not caring about anything except stopping Korg by any means. Gary turned, belatedly realizing his plight, moving to bring his own gun to bear even as he shoved his son behind him, shielding Little Cato with his body. Korg got off one shot, and Gary let out a shout of pain as the blast grazed his artificial arm.

"Die, you primie scum!" screamed Korg.

And then Avocato was there, putting himself directly in the line of fire as Korg opened up with his blaster, trying to mow them all down. The general rooted himself, his stance wide and low and his forearms braced before him to shield his face and torso. Laser fire buffeted him like physical blows, one after another, relentless, and Avocato knew neither he nor the shocktog's repulsor field could endure this outpouring of energy for long. The steady barrage was more than the suit could absorb, more than he could withstand, and he could feel the heat of laser fire building rapidly in the field protecting him. Soon he would burn. It would be worth it, if his son survived. He let loose a wild yowl that was equal parts pain and fury, then shouted, "Get behind me!"

They obeyed without hesitation, crouching to make themselves small behind him. Gary seized Avocato's uniform belt with one hand, and Avocato gasped, "Don't. Let, Me. Fall."

"Hell, no, Cato," was the defiant reassurance growled right in his ear, and Avocato took heart at the promise. Gary leveled his blaster right over Avocato's shoulder and shot back, catching Korg on the hip. The momentary reprieve as the Kormidorn staggered back was as welcome as his indignant bellow of pain. Avocato answered with a bloodthirsty roar, which Gary and Little Cato echoed.

Suddenly a stark, icy energy so dark it appeared black came seeping across a patch of the ceiling like some sort of cancerous growth. It sucked what little light there was out of the room, casting everything into purple shadows and biting cold. Gary looked up and let out a happy shout.

"Alright! My prom date has arrived!"

An unearthly scream reverberated through the room and with a shriek of tearing metal, a huge portion of the roof was ripped clean off the building and sent flying. Rain came pouring in and lighting flashed, illuminating Ash Graven where she hovered in the sky over the opening. She looked down at Korg like some unholy fury come to claim her own.

_"Choooo-ki-ty!"_

Ash was joined by Mooncake, whose eyes glowed as he built up a charge, and then a thoroughly waterlogged Chuckie swooped into view with Nightfall and Fox on his back. The shaggy pink beast let out his most intimidating _'Bork! Bork!'_ which left no one who heard it even mildly concerned.

"What the beag?" breathed Korg, his assault forgotten in light of this circus.

They were his last words. Avocato bolted forward from Gary's hold and in half a dozen strides he slammed full force into Korg. He shoved his arm right under the Kormidorn's multiple chins and without hesitation, Avocato activated the laser cutter in his cuff, shooting the tight beam through Korg's throat and spine. There was a pause of several breaths as Korg stared at the general in disbelief before understanding and then death caught up to the slaver and sent him straight to hell.


	37. Chapter 36: Shock and Awe

**Chapter 36: Shock and Awe**

There was a ringing in his ears and his skin tingled with residual energy as his uniform's repulsor field struggled to calibrate, sending swirls of yellow energy dancing across the shocktog. Avocato took a step back from Korg's lifeless form, which was even uglier in death even than life, lowering his arms very gingerly as he moved. His forearms and hands were mostly numb, having received the brunt of the laser assault, and he only hoped the damage wasn't permanent. His vision was filled with after-images after looking directly into the laser fire, and his head ached like the time he had lightfolded his ship into Tryvuul's atmosphere. Strength seemed to drain out of him, taking his focus and drive along with it, leaving him confused and listless.

"Hey." Gary approached him carefully, his hazel eyes full of anxiety and . . . was that admiration? "Avocato. Cato. It's done. You won, pal. We're okay."

He sounded far away even though he stood right next to Avocato. He wondered why Gary felt the need to state things in such simple terms even as his mind struggled to process the words. With concern he looked at the damage to Gary's arm and coat, but his husband waved the injury aside. Instead, Gary caught Avocato's reaching hand and held it firmly, keeping him balanced.

"I'm fine. You're the one I'm wor-"

"Dad!"

Little Cato stopped an arm's length away, clearly anxious and excited and alive and free and so beautiful that Avocato felt his eyes sting with tears. He swallowed, trying to form a response, not wanting to compound his son's stress, but his throat was too tight from smoke and fighting to work properly. Instead, he reached for Little Cato, pulling him in close and tight to plant a kiss atop his ginger forehead before holding him by the shoulders and just looking at him, making sure he wasn't hurt physically and the mental strain of being locked in a cell _again_ hadn't taken a toll. Reassured by what he saw, even if a delayed reaction was inevitable, Avocato closed his eyes as he bent over and embraced his only child, his heart racing with relief that Little Cato would walk away from this place. Slim arms squeezed him tight in return as Little Cato found a spot that wasn't bloodstained to rest his head against his sire's chest.

Then another pair of arms held them both and a blond head pressed close to Avocato's as Gary joined the hug. He was a welcome addition, strong and steady despite his ofttimes silly outlook. Avocato recognized Gary's flip attitude as the defensive tactic that it was, and he saw the genuine kindness beneath the human's surface. Barely able to stand, Avocato leaned heavily against Gary, closing his eyes and letting his husband support him for a moment. He knew if he didn't keep moving, he'd fall asleep where he stood.

Gary laughed as Mooncake zoomed up for a face hug and a snuggle with his favorite person. Then the little planet killer hovered in the air before Avocato, happily chattering and wiggling his feet in greeting. Avocato listened politely to the sing-song jibberish and nodded, even managing a faint smile, before Mooncake moved on to Little Cato.

Avocato became aware of the other crew members of the _Crimson Light_ gathered close by. Ash was gushing over so much death, so many spleens for the taking, wondering aloud if Avocato could give her lessons. Nightfall was telling Gary that they had tracked Avocato's signal, but it was the fire and their final battle cries that had pinpointed their location.

"And speaking of fires," said Nightfall with a significant glance at the adjoining room, "we still need to get out. I heard alarms out there, so the spaceport authorities will be here soon." She looked at Avocato squarely. "They can't find you here."

He nodded, reluctantly releasing his son. Little Cato, still energized somehow, called for Fox to help him retrieve the Regru blade embedded in the fletcher. Avocato frowned, not wanting to waste time, but Little Cato cast him a wide grin and shut down all arguments as he pointed and said,

"Trust me, Dad, this sword is gonna hang in your office for years. Your generals are going to think you collect them, so they're all going to start giving you cool swords when they need to give you a gift."

"That doesn't sound so bad," admitted Gary, amused. Avocato had to agree, even though he said nothing. He'd never turn down the offer of a weapon, and he loved a good sword.

"There's got to be a way out this way," announced Nightfall, leading the way through the door to the adjoining docking bay. "Everyone stick close."

"Spider Cat, glue yourself to Fox and Ash," instructed Gary as the teens came running back with their prize. "No wandering off. If he tries it, Fox, I want you to sit on him or carry him. And don't wave that thing around!" He waited until they headed off before he turned and studied Avocato, softly asking, "How badly are you hurt?"

Hurt? Was he hurt? He frowned and puzzled over the question. But for a few scratches he wasn't bleeding. Could he be injured and not know it? It occurred to him that he wasn't with it, and his self-assessment was not to be trusted. So much feedback from the repulsor field - an outpouring of energy just short of having been electrocuted - left him stunned and muddled. How badly was he hurt? Very. He just couldn't form the words.

Instead of speaking, he just shook his head. With a worried look, Gary transferred his stolen gun to his mechanical hand and put his free arm around Avocato's waist, whispering, "Come on. I got you, Cato."

He needed the assistance and the support. Gary guided him into the hangar bay where a worn out, old cargo ship just a step away from being salvage was parked. Beyond the _Degune_ was another set of bay doors which opened onto a landing pad. Nightfall hurried forward and activated the controls to let in a rush of cool air that smelled of rain and desert. Avocato closed his eyes for a moment. Instantly he knew it was a mistake as he let this night of fear and fury catch up with him, and he knew he had reached his limit. A long sigh escaped him, and he felt Gary's hand tighten reflexively right before his legs buckled and he crashed to his knees.

"Ga-Gary," he managed in a hoarse whisper, not sure what he wanted to say before darkness and quiet pulled him under, and he gave in to the night.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Crap! Crap! Cato!"

Gary let himself be pulled down, trying to cushion Avocato's fall with his own body. He was taller than Avocato, but the Ventrxian was broader and made of solid muscle. Mooncake came zooming back, catching Avocato's sleeve in his mouth and helping to ease the general to the floor. Little Cato gave a shout of alarm and came racing back.

"Dad! Dad, what happened?"

Gary shook his head, feeling at Avocato's neck for a pulse as he fought the urge to panic. "He just passed out. I think he's more fragged up than he realized."

Nightfall knelt, examining the still form. "He's out cold. Gary, we need to get him straight back to the ship. He needs a recovery pod."

"You and Ash take Chuckie," ordered Gary without hesitation, knowing there was no easy answer to getting them all back to the _Crimson Light_. "We'll start walking back."

She plainly hated that solution, but didn't have a better one. She unslung her rifle and handed it to him. "Fox, help me get him on Chuckie."

It took a bit of maneuvering. Finally Ash sat in front with Nightfall behind her and Avocato wedged between them in Nightfall's arms. Ash was fully prepared to take over flying if Chuckie couldn't make it.

"Gary, on my right." Nightfall summoned him with a jerk of her head. "My belt pouch. There's money in there. Get that child of yours a hoodie of some sort. Get one for yourself, too. Take my comm unit, too, and keep the channel open. We'll try to come get you as soon as we can."

Gary took the money and slid the comm unit from her wrist. He strapped it to his own arm as he stepped back. "Be careful."

"We'll see you soon. C'mon, Chuckie. Home, boy."

They watched as Chuckie let out a final, useless _'bork!'_ and rose into the air, moving a little slower than normal due to the extra weight on his back. In the distance, they could hear alarms approaching, and lights were coming on in the other hangars attached to the landing pad as the disturbance of a slave uprising spread.

"Time to beat feet, men," said Gary. He pointed. "Let's cut across there and figure out the best way back."

"Can we stop for street meat?" begged Little Cato. "I'm starving."

Gary grinned, exhausted and hungry and _so_ onboard with the suggestion. "Hell, yeah."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The first thing he was aware of was warmth. Warmth and softness and security. He was in a berth, sandwiched between two forms and covered in a tangle of blankets, a family snuggled together in true Ventrexian fashion. There was an arm around his waist and breath against the back of his neck. He knew the touch. Gary, sharing a pillow again. With effort, Avocato opened his eyes and found his vision filled with familiar orange and blue fur. Lifting his hand, he gently stroked that stiff crest of hair running across the top of Little Cato's head. So like his mother . . .

Pale eyes opened and blinked at him, and Little Cato broke into a slow smile to see his sire awake. "Hey, Dad. How are you feeling?"

"Much better with you back here," he whispered.

"You were pretty out to lunch, as Gary would say, though you were in the recovery pod just a day. All that energy really did a number on your nervous system, though all you need now is to rest. Your uniform is pretty fried. The tools work, but the self-repair and the plasma and repulsor fields are toast. I don't think there's any salvaging it."

He shook his head, unconcerned. The shocktog had done exactly what it was supposed to do: it saved his life. "I can get more uniforms."

"Gary told me what happened while we were walking back, how you guys sorta figured out what happened to me. I knew you'd come find me."

"Well . . . Gary found you, then I found Gary."

"You can tell us the whole story over dinner. Fox and Nightfall are out getting food now. I told those guys you were _soooo_ coming to get me back and they were going to sorry up off the charts. They didn't want to believe me. Not that I blame them," he added with unmistakable pride. "I wouldn't want to have you coming after me that way, either."

"It pays to have a reputation," Avocato laughed quietly, and his son giggled at having amused him so. He rested his hand against Little Cat's cheek, awed anew that this was his child. "Have I told you how much I love you, Little Cato?"

Suddenly serious, Little Cato covered that warm paw with his own, pressing into the touch. He swallowed, tears welling into his eyes and his voice cracking as he sniffed, "Yes. You do. You have. Every single day."

With a tender and understanding smile, close to crying himself, Avocato wrapped himself around his son and held him tight, wiping those tears with a gentle hand. Avocato made no effort to stem the flow of emotion pouring out from Little Cato, but just held and comforted him. Eventually, Little Cato drifted off to sleep again, and Avocato was happy to watch over him. It was only then that the arm around him tightened, and a kiss was pressed to the back of his neck as Gary nestled closer in appreciation of a promise kept.


	38. Chapter 37: Behind Locked Doors

**Chapter 37: Behind Locked Doors  
**

He awoke a second time to the warm weight of Gary Goodspeed partially on top of him and the sound of whispered voices as a blanket was spread over him.. Avocato saw a flash of orange fur, as, boots in hand, Little Cato slipped from the cabin and joined Ash in the hall. Then the door closed, leaving them drowsy and together in Gary's dimly lit room.

"S'okay. He's just going to help stow supplies," Gary murmured, his eyes firmly closed. "The new coil for the lightfold is being delivered today."

Avocato lay back again, idly stroking Gary's hair. The human let out a little moan of appreciation, cracking one eye open a slit to look at his fuzzy pillow. "How you feeling?"

"Much better. Alert." He shifted, and grimaced. "Sore."

"Well, duh. You took out how many slave traders? And got shot how many times?"

He didn't have an exact count. "Lots."

"Mmm." Gary smiled, still sleepy. "You really cleaned house."

Avocato took that to be a good thing. That smile was definitely a good thing. "We should check the local news feed."

"Nightfall already did. There was no mention of any of us, and no one's come near the ship. The port authority is pretending to be shocked and scandalized that there were slavers here in Geegua."

Avocato snorted derisively at the suggestion of their innocence. "Operations that large can only exist with tacit approval of the authorities. I may have to pay them a visit before I leave."

"Take 'em apart, General."

Avocato smirked at the use of his title, finding he rather liked the way Gary said it. "Was Little Cato hurt?"

"Not a scratch."

"How are you? Your arm? Was anyone else hurt?"

"I'm good. We all are. Fox had me fixed up in half an hour. I'd be even better if you keep on with the hands in the hair."

Relieved, Avocato smiled and resumed the slow and gentle caress, enjoying the feel of the soft hair through his fingers. With a garbled sound of bliss, Gary practically melted as Avocato moved to the back of his neck. He had noticed that Gary was far more inclined to touch the people around him and receive their touches in return than Nightfall. He wondered if it was a human male thing, or a Gary thing. "I don't have much experience with humans. Is touch as important to you as it is to Ventrexians?"

"Yeah. Most of us. Some are more into it than others. Once I lost my dad, I really didn't get much . . ." He struggled to find the right adjective, "- _welcome_ touching until . . . well, _you_."

He was struck by the world of unspoken pain and loneliness behind those words. Thirty-one years of it, though Avocato knew instinctively that now was not the time for that discussion. Gary opened his eyes and saw the quiet distress his answer generated in his friend and husband. Wanting to reassure him, Gary reached up and stroked the smooth, short fur on Avocato's cheek, shaking his head over such deep concern. He clearly wasn't looking for sympathy, and for now, at least, the past was well behind them.

"Growing up wasn't easy, but I managed it, Cato. We're here now, for however long it lasts. Let's enjoy it. But feel free to make up for lost time with the whole touchy-feely thing."

Avocato let himself be reassured. Well, he knew now what Gary needed. In ten years, when they were together again, he would be able to give Gary what affection and reassurance he could. But until then . . .

Instead of picking up the massage again, Avocato gently drew a willing Gary nearer, bending close until they were almost nose-to-nose. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of hazel eyes with dark lashes, a pert nose, those strangely square teeth framed by smooth pink lips, that strong jaw and silky skin topped with gold hair that all came together into a surprisingly appealing package. What had Gary called himself? Humanoid trash? It was a hell of a pet name, but he'd be happy to take out _this_ trash.

He closed the distance to capture those smooth lips with his own, and he was not surprised to feel Gary respond with enthusiasm. It was as long and perhaps even more enjoyable than the first kiss they had shared, now that a deeper understanding and desire had grown between them. When finally they drew apart – but not far apart – Gary was breathless, which left Avocato feeling remarkably smug. He had not had a lover since he lost Purrsis. None before her, none after. He hadn't dared, hadn't really wanted one, and so he hadn't looked. Gary was right – he hadn't had a chance to deal with a fraction of the emotional upheaval he'd endured. Now he was so grateful his older, wiser self had made the decision to make Gary's offer into so much more than was meant. Looking into those searching eyes, feeling Gary's warmth where their bodies pressed close, Avocato was glad he had waited. He would wait again for this for ten years, and it would be worth it.

"Tell me something, Captain Goodspeed," Avocato said in a voice pitched for Gary's ears alone, looking to see if Gary's rank was as much a turn-on for him as it was for Avocato. He suspected it was – at least from him. "Are you still game to give it a go?"

Gary blinked, caught off balance by the question. It took him a quick few seconds to remember his flirtatious proposal from that long night of drinking and talking when he and Avocato realized they were married, and Avocato danced around (or was that ran away from?) the idea of being intimate with a human. Gary stole another quick kiss before he glanced up and called, "AVA, lock the door!" Then he turned the full focus of his attention back on the Ventrexian in his bed, that silly and happy megawatt grin on his face and his eyes shining with anticipation.

"Game on, General Avocato."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"Last time, Cato - are you totally sure you want to do this?"

"I started it."

"Okay. Fair. So . . . have you ever done this with a guy before?"

"No. Have you ever done this with a Ventrexian?"

"Only in my dreams."

"Looks like we both have a lot to learn."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Nightfall, Fox, and HUE were on the bridge checking the drive panels when the transmission came. AVA pinged an alert, saying,

"Incoming request for communication on the private channel from Colonel-in-Command Nikos on the Tera Con heavy incinerator _Vulpen Keo_."

"Finally," breathed Nightfall, climbing to her feet. She wiped sweat off her brow with the back of her hand, looking about for a rag. "Do we have a visual?"

"Negative. The request is an audio-only relay."

Odd, but Nikos probably had a reason. Perhaps he was trying to avoid bringing any attention to them, or it could be a security measure. She took the cloth HUE offered, wiping her hands as she said, "Play it."

Knowing the speaker was Ventrexian, Nightfall could detect hints of the same inflections that distinguished Avocato, though the accent was different. "_Crimson Light_, this is Colonel-in-Command Nikos of House Cordon of Bharata, aboard the Tera Con ship _Vulpen Keo_ requesting a channel. Please respond."

"It keeps repeating the same message," advised AVA.

"Where are they transmitting from?" asked Nightfall.

"Well. This is interesting. I'm detecting a number of ships approaching this system from at least sixty directions," said AVA. "The transmission was relayed from beyond them. Their fleet formation allows their sensor arrays to overlap so they'll be able to detect anything leaving or entering the system."

"How many ships?" asked Fox warily.

"Orbital satellites are detecting almost three hundred ion signatures at maximum range. At this distance, details are sketchy but they must be deep-space-class vessels. The smaller ships won't show up until they're closer."

AVA's words were sobering to say the least, and Tryvuulian and human exchanged a nervous look.

"That's a lot of ships," said Fox in a very small voice.

"They really want their commander back," she said, hiding her anxiety behind a wry tone. She had not expected . . . this. Not such a massive response. She had underestimated Avocato's status, a mistake she mentally kicked herself for since it was based on nothing more than personal prejudice. They would have to tread lightly. "AVA, can you alert Avocato?"

"Negative," was the unexpected reply.

Exclaimed Nightfall, "What?"

"Gary locked the room," the AI explained. "Unless hazard protocols are met, I can't reverse the lockdown."

There was a prolonged silence as each one of them pondered the situation as presented. Locked doors weren't anything new on the _Crimson Light_ – except in the case of Gary, whose room was always open. Always. He had gotten so used to being alone on the _Galaxy 1_ that locking anything up was pointless, and he'd never gotten out of the habit. There wasn't a one of them that hadn't walked in on him in the refresher some state of undress at some point or another, and despite the many screams generated from both sides of the equation, to this day he _still_ hadn't learned his lesson. So Gary locking a door was suspect. To say the least.

"It was Gary," confirmed Nightfall, her voice sharpening. "Not Avocato?"

"Avocato does not have that authority on this ship," AVA said with supreme haughtiness, failing to mention her conduct when Avocato had been going after the slavers and issuing demands left, front, and center. That was different. Besides, she was enjoying all their expressions and the looks they exchanged as all three of them came to the same conclusion at almost the same time.

Fox frowned. "You think they . . . " He trailed off, blushing, belatedly realizing he didn't want to pull that thread any further. He had seen enough interaction between Gary and General Avocato to note the growing affection, and he knew the importance Ventrexians set up marital bonds. Avocato would take a field marriage as seriously as his first marriage. Fox had met the older Avocato before Invictus rolled along, but since that man had lost his memory, how he acted towards Gary really didn't count, even if he was always just straight-up polite and quiet. Fox had, however, seen how Gary reacted to Avocato in the few days they had together, and even before they knew they were married, it was clear that Gary had a thing for Avocato big enough to see with the unaided eye. It wasn't lost on Fox that Avocato's memory hadn't started to return until their second run to Zetakron Alpha and exposure to Gary. And now, well, they were husbands and watching out for each other and their kid. They fit together really well, despite how different they were. Clearly both sides of the equation wanted to make things work between them. So them taking the time to get to know each other a bit more intimately wasn't surprising, just . . . not something he wanted to imagine in too much detail.

One glance at Nightfall's clenched jaw and blazing eyes told Fox she had come to a like conclusion, but unlike him, she wasn't glad for them. Drawing a deep breath, she muttered, _"Damn that cat!"_ before she turned, clearly ready to march down the hall and pound on the door to Gary's cabin until she had disrupted all goings-on despite the fact that it was not her place.

"Well," reasoned HUE, trying to still the waters but forever on Gary's side before anyone else's, "they _are_ married."

She glared at HUE for this unwelcome reminder, though she couldn't deny the simple truth of his words. Nightfall hesitated, closing her eyes as she fought the desire to hate on Avocato because _he_ was the one Gary had chosen, not her. There was no one to blame but herself for the situation, and in some selfish corner of her mind, she railed against Gary being happy with anyone but her. Anyone but Avocato. She was the one who had advised Gary to be open to the possibility of a relationship with the Ventrexian. She had no right to be jealous.

But she already was. Was she out of line? Yes. Did she care? No. It was always Avocato who so effortlessly slipped into the spot she so desperately wanted. Even in those times where there was no Avocato, Gary always seemed to sense his absence . . .

Fox edged for the door, not wanting to get caught in her wrath. With a squeaked, "Uh, I hafta watch Bodek next," he practically ran from the bridge.

"Nightfall . . ."

"Not now, HUE!"

"If not now, then when?" was his calm reply. "You seem determined to hold Avocato responsible for Gary's decisions."

Unspoken was the fact that if Avocato couldn't seal the cabin, then it was Gary who had to have initiated the lockdown to ensure privacy. And Gary had every right and reason to want to be alone with his husband, and what they did was no one's business.

"I'm biased," she growled.

"Clearly."

"You haven't seen all the futures I have, HUE."

"I would argue that I have. I simply don't have the means of inter-dimensional travel that would allow me to escape a particular universe and therefore remember events as you do."

That gave her pause. Yes, there had been many HUEs in her past. And many Little Catos and Tribors and Ashes and Foxes. Some had lived, some had died. They had not been granted the option of simply picking up and moving to the next timeline to continue the search for another Gary like the first one she had lost. "I'm being selfish, aren't I?"

"You are being human. There's nothing wrong with wanting to find love."

She sighed, conceding. "I just have to deal with the fact that I'm not going to find it here."


	39. Chapter 38: Confirmation Protocol Delta

**Chapter 38: Confirmation Protocol Delta**

"AVA, where's my father?"

"Which one?"

Little Cato made a face, as if the answer should be obvious. "The Ventrexian one. Gary is my _dad_. Avocato is my _father_."

"Semantics," she shot right back playfully. "Your father is in the galley. Your dad is in seat next to him."

A wide grin split his face. That the two people most important to him were getting along so well – possibly, maybe, probably falling stupid in love in the process – meant everything to Little Cato. He bounded along the corridor to the kitchen area, exclaiming, "Dad! Dad!" as the door opened.

Ventrexian and human alike looked up, wearing twin expressions of welcome and curiosity.

"Spider Cat! Just in time for coffee. Not that you need it." As he spoke, Gary rose, pointing to the game of solitaire spread out before Avocato. "Black six on the red seven, then flip over the face-down card." He caught Little Cato in a headlock, planting a quick kiss atop his head before pouring some coffee for himself and Avocato and milk for his son. He took a moment to savor a long mouthful of steaming coffee, then asked, "S'up, Junior?"

Little Cato smiled at the reference to his real name. "The new lightfold coil is being delivered in a little while, so Nightfall told me to make myself scarce and make sure you two stay out of the line of sight."

"I got coffee, Catos, and cookies," said Gary with an answering grin. He grabbed a container of small tarts - the closest thing the market had to offer to actual cookies - and settled back in his seat. "I'd be a fool to leave."

With a laugh, Little Cato addressed his sire. "Dad, Fox said that earlier they picked up a recorded transmission from Uncle Nikos. Looks like he brought a whole lot of ships to come get you."

Avocato's expression never changed, which was telling in itself. Much as he needed to get back, wanted to get back to his son, he did not want to leave them. That he had found love and family here was as wonderful as it was daunting. The desire to stay was an unexpected development for him, but before all else, he was a soldier, and he would do his duty.

Much as he didn't want to.

He came back to the here-and-now when Gary reached over and laid his hand on Avocato's shoulder, quietly asking, "Cato? You in there?"

Avocato blinked, realizing he had given them cause for concern, and gave himself a little shake to jar himself out of his reverie. Drawing a deep breath, he managed a faint smile. "I'm here. Nikos can wait a little longer. Walk me through the rest of this game."

Little Cato plopped into the chair opposite them to watch and help coach and snag a cookie. "I put the Regru sword in your room."

"It's a nice one," said Avocato. He glanced at Gary to make sure he was moving the cards about correctly. "It'll look good in my office."

"You'll want this, too," Little Cato added, casually pulling the curved knife from his belt and setting it on the table. It looked very large in his hands.

"You let our kid play with knives?" teased Gary.

"I encourage it. Blasters, too," was the unrepentant reply. Avocato picked up the knife, finally able to look at it in decent lighting. It was a formidable piece, broad-bladed and keen. "This and the Regru were probably the only decent weapons that sorry lot had."

"And you took them both," Gary said with pride.

"They weren't using them," Avocato replied, shifting to slide the knife into his boot.

"And I know for a fact, you're going to want that stabber," returned Gary.

A tiny snort of amusement escaped the ginger Ventrexian and he fixed Avocato with a steady gaze. Clearly he was eager to share what was on his mind, so both fathers gave him their full attention.

"Y'know, I remembered something you said to me that makes sense now," he began, fighting a silly smile. "Back when I was . . . I dunno, seven or eight. I was really lonely, and I ask you if you were ever going to get married again."

Sensing where this was heading, Avocato sat back with a small smile. "So what did I say?"

"You looked at me and said, _'That's a really good idea. Some day I'll take you up on it._'"

Avocato gestured expansively. "And I kept my word."

They all laughed together. Gary leaned against Avocato as the general continued, "It's certainly not what I expected, but . . . I'm incredibly glad to have it."

"Same," said Little Cato.

"Hell yeah." Gary saluted with his coffee, and the Catos raised their drinks in that universal salute.

"Nightfall says it should take a few days to install and calibrate the coil," Little Cato said in the lull that followed. "She said she'd only seen it done back when she was in the Infinity Guard, and she wanted to be sure she got it right."

"If she doesn't mind waiting a day, I can have some engineers install and calibrate it in just a few hours," promised Avocato.

"You'd do that?" asked Gary, surprised. "I mean, you can do that?"

"Gary, this ship and crew saved my life. It's the least I can do."

"I keep forgetting you've got people. That's a great idea, Cato. It should save a lot of headaches."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Absolutely not."

Gary blinked at Nightfall's point blank refusal.

"Gary, these are the Lord Commander's people. Have you forgotten that?"

"Well, so is Avocato and he won't betray us. We're ten years in the past. They have no idea of who we are or who we're going to be. They have no way of knowing who we are outside of what Avocato tells them. And he doesn't have to tell them anything."

At mention of the general's name, Nightfall glowered, and Gary got an inkling of what this was about. He knew her temperament and was intelligent and polite enough to ignore her tendency towards jealousy. He'd seen her around Avocato, and he knew she regarded the Ventrexian as competition even though she knew she and Gary would never be a thing.

"Are you saying no just because it was his suggestion?"

Her expression said all, but rather than examine her reaction, Nightfall countered with her own question.

"You don't think I can install the coil?"

"I know you can. The point is, you don't have to. He's got armies of engineers. Let them do their thing and you can supervise."

She glared, but not at him. "I'll think about it."

It was as much as he could ask at the moment. "Okay."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You ready?"

The very picture of calm, Avocato said, "Always."

Gary chuckled. "Here goes." He reached for the communicator and hit a button. "_Vulpen Keo_, this is Captain Goodspeed of the _Crimson Light_ requesting a secure channel with Colonel-in-Command Nikos. Please respond."

As they waited, it struck Gary that this was it. He was going to lose Avocato again. How many times had they been parted? Too many. At least this time, he'd get a chance to say goodbye. From where he sat he looked up at the teal Ventrexian standing tall beside him with his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes focused forward. How could Avocato keep so composed?

"Cato?" Gary heard himself ask.

Patient yellow eyes regarded him. "Yes?"

"I miss you already."

He knew it almost sounded like whining, but he didn't care. There was a pause, and then Avocato closed his eyes, bowing his head as he nodded in silent agreement. He had a ten-year vigil before him, before he would be reunited, however briefly, with his family. Drawing a deep breath, he said, "Things will work out."

"Let's hope."

Avocato frowned slightly. "We know so, Gary."

"Huh?"

"Remember what Bodek said: even in his time, you and I are a force to be reckoned with. He called us . . . 'the universe's ultimate power couple.' What does that even mean?"

"It means I married a badass." Gary sat back, a smile plastered on his face. Odd that he should be so inordinately comforted by an assassin's word, but now that he remembered the comments out of Bodek, he felt his spirits lift. "You think that'll happen?"

Avocato looked at him with undisguised affection. "Yes. We'll find a way to make it happen."

"_Crimson Light_, this is _Vulpen Keo," _said a high-pitched voice over the comms. "Stand by for Colonel-in-Command Nikos."

"Yeah," agreed Gary, fpromising himself as much as Avocato. "Bet on it."

"Captain Goodspeed, this is Colonel-in-Command Nikos of House Cordon of Bharata. Thank you for contacting us. Is your guest present? Can he hear me?"

"Colonel, this is Captain Goodspeed. The answers to your questions are yes and yes."

"In that case, General, initiating confirmation protocol delta," Nikos said crisply. His voice was not as deep as Avocato's, but he hit more notes as he spoke, giving him a lilting accent.

"Proceed with confirmation," ordered Avocato, the cold facade firmly back in place. "Identify General Avocato of House Cato, supreme military commander and second-in-command of the Tera Con Empire."

The interrogation began, a quick back-and-forth between two friends going through the motions.

"Voice print confirmed. List parents."

"Grand Lord Catomar VI of House Cato and Imperial Princess MewMew of Hiis."

"Progeny?"

"Avocato II of House Cato, also legally recognized as Little Cato."

"List the last six ships you commanded."

"_Kalibar, Moto Jinn, Shaginaw, Silverwing, Talon_."

"That's five."

"I've only commanded five."

"Chief engineer of the _Silverwing_."

"Lt. Commander Pawlette."

"Who graduated immediately behind me from our academy class?"

"Lord Kitner of House Kitet. Your performance during the jungle survival drill gained you the recognition needed to pull ahead of him in the ranking."

"What did I do?"

"Saved two cadets not on your team from drowning in the Bishto River."

There was a definite hint of amusement in Nikos' voice now. "What color are my wife's eyes?"

"That question is grammatically incorrect, Colonel. You should ask what colors are your wife's eyes. Cordell is an odd-eyed bianca. Her left eye is blue, right is yellow."

"What did you call the croyrats aboard the _Catchpaw_ barge?"

"Free pets," Avocato said with a definite edge of amusement in his voice. "What did Kedi call them?"

"Dinner," chuckled Nikos. "Identity confirmed. I'm very glad to have you back, General."

Only now did the comm unit activate a hologram, and Gary got his first look at Nikos. The colonel had a black face, ears, and hands against creamy fur and very large, pale blue eyes and delicate features. Gary blinked, because had the colonel been a cat, he would have described Nikos as a Siamese. His uniform was similar to Avocato's, though slightly more ornate with braids looped around one shoulder marking him as an aide-de-camp. He gave Avocato a short, respectful bow.

"The entire system has been blockaded under General Rig," Nikos told him. "No ships can enter or leave. I'm bringing a detachment of fifteen Incinerators and their escorts to Zee Secundus. We'll arrive at Geegua Spaceport at noon tomorrow local time. Do you want to meet at Geegua, or outside the spaceport?"

"Send my compliments to General Rig and have him hold his position. I want you to put three Incinerators directly above the spaceport and use the rest of the detachment to blockade the planet. I have some business with the local government before we leave. I'll need my usual honor guard, plus an officer and six guards to take charge of a prisoner. Have our best interrogators ready to receive the prisoner. Also, send down a team of engineers to replace the coil in the _Crimson Light_'s lightfold engine."

Gary kept his grimace to himself. Avocato didn't know about Nightfall's reluctance to accept his help, but maybe the best way to get Nightfall to agree would be to swamp her with gung-ho engineers.

"I'll take care of everything, General. Is there anything else you need before we close?"

Avocato sighed, glancing down at the coat that had gone through hell with him and saved his life time and again. "A new uniform."


End file.
